Fate Apocrypha: Guerra máxima
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius por accidente terminan en el Nasuverse, la única manera de regresar a su hogar es ganar la gran guerra del grial, pretendían ser la faccion roja pero por su culpa ahora son cuatros facciones de siete servant que tendrán que competir en esta guerra ¿Podrán ganar? !Facción negra, facción roja, facción azul y facción blanca, levántense y luchen!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Apocrypha: Guerra máxima. **

**La serie Fate no me pertenece sino a Type-moon y Harry Potter le pertenece a su creadora**.

La serie se ambienta en el universo de Fate Apocrypha en la cual se efectúa una guerra del santo grial entre dos facciones. Pues en este caso son cuatros, tendrán que esperar como ocurre.

Para quienes no conozcan sobre Fate Apocrypha le explicare un resumen, se trata de un universo alternativo en donde el santo grial fue robado en la tercera guerra por lo tanto la cuarta y quinta no sucedió y mas Angra mainyu no apareciera a contaminar el grial, la historia inicia cuando los ladrones , un tumultos de familias de Magus unidos en un solo grupo llamado Yggdmillennia lanzan un desafío a la torre del reloj y planean activar el santo grial, cuento corto la asociación de Magus se pusieron como ¡perras! Y enviaron a los FreeLancer y Magus notables para enfrentar a Yggdmillennia, en una batalla que cada grupo tiene su conjunto de siete Servants convirtiéndole en la gran guerra del grial. Y así inicia mi fic.

* * *

_Prologo: una facción se arma._

-…..¿porque estas llorando, Harry?-Hermione miro a su mejor amigo en preocupación, el joven Potter estaba llorando en silencio con toda una expresión de desesperación, como si hubiera visto algo totalmente traumatizante que llorar era el único alivio que le quedaba para liberar el estrés. Hermione parpadeo un poco, curioso, descubrió la situación en un segundo. Observando al pelinegro seguir con lo suyo, la mujer melenuda suspiro con hastió-…Déjame adivinar ¿Zelretch?

-….Yep.

-….. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-….Me mostro un video en como mis padres me hicieron….me obligo a verlo….muchas veces….ugrh…

-¡ESE BASTARDO! ¡ESO ES PASARSE!

-¡LO SE! ¡POR ESO ESTOY TRAUMADO!

-….._y siempre me pregunto cómo Sirius se la ha ingeniado para soportar a ese loco sinvergüenza-_Nymphadora Tonks que estaba igual presente solo le quedo más que suspirar observando como Harry agitaba los brazos intentando eliminar el trauma que tuvo que pasar por culpa del vampiro loco que le estaba ayudando. Obviamente la ayuda de Zelretch le estaba costando caro. Estaban hablando de sus corduras…excepto Sirius pero eso es diferente, Sirius ya estaba muy loco por lo que explica cómo puede ser tan súper amigo del Apóstol muerto.

Tonks suspira un poco acomodándose en su asiento mientras cerraba el libro de alquimia ya sabiendo que con el humor que había en la habitación no podría concentrarse. Mas con los griteríos de Harry pero Hermione le estaba consolando y dios bendiga que sabia el Obliviate porque sino… en fin, Tonks suspiro un poco dirigiendo su vista hacia la nada recordando cómo se metieron en esa situación.

El cómo ellos terminaron en otro universo.

Tonks no podía recordar muy bien la situación ya que sucedió ya hace seis años atrás, recordó que ella y la orden del fénix fueron en auxilio para tratar de ayudar a Harry Potter y sus amigos en el ministerio de la magia la cual era una trampa perpetuada por los Mortifagos, la batalla fue complicada para empezar tuvieron que salvar al joven Potter y sus amigos para después enfrentarse contra los Mortifagos, fue tal el combate que por momentos habrían sido asesinado, Sirius por casi cae del velo por culpa de Bellatrix sino fuera por Harry que le auxilio pero entonces Voldemort llego en personas y comenzó un ataque máximo que les dejo arrinconado hasta que Dumbledore apareció y se batió a duelo contra el señor oscuro. Entonces ahí todo se jodio, Tonks no recordaba con exactitud que sucedió pero un ataque máximo de gran poder choco contra el velo de la muerte destruyéndola y una terrible explosión de energía magia los cubrió, al despertar Tonks se encontró con Harry, Hermione y Sirius en un nuevo universo, eso es obvio considerando que tuvieron que huir de la aparición de una bestia blanca del infierno que salió de quien sabe dónde y si no fuera por el mismísimo Zelretch hubieran muerto con seguridad.

Asi ellos aprendieron que estaban en el Nasuverse, un universo en donde la magia es diferente y mucho mas jodida de lo que se pueda imaginar, después de una explicación de todos los puntos del Nasuverse Zelretch les informo que el muy fácilmente le podría haber regresado a su universo de origen con su magia verdadera caleidoscopio pero la realidad es que habían sido anclado a ese mundo. Pues vera la mecánica de su universo es que los humanos tienen magia interna y propia por lo que al usarla no tiene que rendirle cuenta a nadie, en cambio en Nasuverse los Magus prácticamente robando la vida de Gaia, la consciencia del mundo, por lo tanto hay peligros y problemas en usar la magia en ese mundo. Alaya, la consciencia de la humanidad, al notar su llegada y tener un poder que aseguraría a la larga la supervivencia de la humanidad decidió hacerlos suyos, eso era tanto bueno como malo, por un lado Gaia no les mataría como lo hizo la primera vez al enviarles a Murder primate pero lo malo es que Zelretch no puede usar el caleidoscopio para enviarles a su propio mundo pero eso no quiere decir que era imposible, había un ritual el cual permitiría que ellos pudieran regresar a su hogar tanto para saber cómo va la guerra como también porque aunque tuviera protección del Magician Marshall la torre del reloj, la iglesia e incluso algunos apóstoles muertos podrían cazarles por ser por quizás los únicos seres en la tierra con tener mágico verdadero que no se ha visto desde la era de los dioses. Y Zelretch fue serio en sus palabras, aunque sin tener mucho poder su sola existencia podría causar un caos absoluto a quizás hasta el multiverso, con referencia a la raíz y Akasha. Asi los cuatros magos decidieron seguir las indicaciones de Zelretch para regresar a su hogar y la única forma era:

La guerra del santo grial.

Con el premio siendo un deseo absoluto, incluso la todopoderosa alaya no podrá evitar que ellos puedan regresar a su mundo de origen por lo tanto el santo grial era su única opción. Harry y Hermione batallaron por el hecho que tenían que meterse a una batalla a muerte contra otros Magus sádicos y tal pero Sirius por primera vez en su vida fue grave y serio en afirmar que así las cosas hubieran sido si estuvieran en su mundo, Tonks sabia sobre eso, ella era un auror después de todo por lo que ya ha tomado una vida y sabia bien que debían de regresar cueste lo que cueste. Por lo tanto con ayuda de Zelretch y algunos aliados menores comenzaron a entrenar para así prepararse para la gran guerra del santo grial. Lo principal era que se les activara sus circuitos mágicos, se pensaría que para ellos sería algo inútil pero para su shock es que al tener activados sus circuitos mágicos podían hacer magia sin varita y eran capaces de manejarla muchísimo mejor, Zelretch explico que así eran los novatos en la era de los dioses ya que a diferencia de los Magus del Nasuverse, ellos podían lograr milagros con solo tener la voluntad para ello.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-Pregunto una joven japonesa de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras observaba a Harry mecerse traumatizado en su asiento mientras Hermione le estaba tratando de calmar con unos mimos además de pensar cuando lanzar el Obliviate. Tonks observo a la chica que cargaba un montón de libros, botellas y gemas antes de dejarlo en la mesa en la que Tonks ocupaba. La joven de aparente diecinueve años miro con ojo críptico a Tonks-Y bien ¿no me vas a decir?

-Es lo mismo de siempre, es otra de las pesadas bromas de Zelretch.

-Debí de adivinar, de verdad ese maldito vampiro de mierda sí que sabe cómo joder a sus estudiantes.

-¿Y tu como le vas a hacer, Rin? Tus eres su estudiante más cercana…..me preocupa tu cordura.

-…..Tengo mis métodos. De igual forma ¿Dónde está Shirou?

-No lo sé, supongo que tomando una siesta o algo así, Rani ha tratado de que tome tiempo para descansar y no se la pase a todo rato entrenando.

-Siempre es lo mismo con Shirou, espero que al menos descanse un poco.

Zelretch tuvo sus momentos en que o tenia asuntos que hacer o se aburría y se iba a fastidiar a algún otro Magus por lo que no fue a tiempo completo un profesor para Harry los otros, por lo tanto el contrato al joven FreeLancer llamado Emiya Shirou que les protegería mientras hacían auto-estudio, hijo del infame y ahora difunto Magus killer Emiya Kiritsugu para que fuera guardaespaldas del grupo de magos de otra dimensión. Zelretch lo contracto porque conocía la versiones alternativas de Emiya Shirou en los cuales ganaba la quinta guerra del santo del grial pero él fue curioso con exactitud sobre cómo era el Shirou de ese mundo, después de todo no ocurrió la cuarta guerra del grial pero entonces aparente si ocurrió al final el incendio del Fuyuki solo que esta vez efectuada entre un combate intenso entre Arcuied brunestud contra la resurrección actual de Roa siendo en realidad Sakura Matou que se transformó en el apóstol muerto mucho antes de tiempo de lo usual, Zelretch sabía bien que la traumática infancia de Sakura Matou causo que la serpiente de Akasha despertara de manera abrupta.

En total Kiritsugu al final encontró y adopto a Shirou convirtiéndole en su sucesor, Zelretch no tenía que indagar que Kiritsugu en ese mundo solo tomo a Shirou para que no fuera encontrado por los carroñeros de la torre del reloj por el simple hecho de poseer una realidad mármol o esfera de realidad. Las vivencias de ese Shirou hacían sentir curiosidad al usuario de la segunda magia pero no indago mucho. En total la cuestión es que al tener a Shirou el trajo también a su asistente siendo Rani VIII, una homúnculo de la organización Altas que fue tomada por Shirou bajo su alas y que fue muy buena maestra para los cuatros magos en aprender taumaturgia en esos años. Zelretch no sabía casi nada de su historia pero la muchacha era una homúnculo con casi con todos los conocimientos de la taumaturgia actual por lo que era una maestra perfecta para los viajeros de la otra dimensión.

Rin Tohsaka por otro lado simplemente era estudiante de Zelretch en aprender la segunda magia, fue cosa de mala o quien sabrá suerte que Rin descubrió a los cuatros magos, al FreeLancer Shirou y a la homúnculo en un visita a la sede privada de Zelretch en la torre del reloj. Menos mal que Rin se había acostumbrado a las bromas y su extraño sentido del humor de su maestro porque sino Rin en otra circunstancias hubiera delatado a los cuatros seres de energía extraña y que se le pusiera una designación de sellado, claro está que Rin era mucho más moral que los otros Magus, lo único que hizo fue preguntas normales sobre la razón del porque ellos estaban ahí y tal por lo que al final Rin se convirtió en maestra de Harry y Hermione siendo cercano a su edad como también lo que pueden tomar la información mejor que los otros, Tonks era muy despistada y Sirius era un viejo verde por lo que se dividieron sus tareas para prepararse para la gran batalla por el grial. Y así ahí estaban, en trifas en Transilvania, Rumania a la espera de recibir sus sellos de comandos y prepararse para el inicio de la guerra contra la facción enemiga, claro está que su presencia ahí es para que cuando se active, según predijo Zelretch, el sistema de respaldo en donde se formaran dos facciones enemigas de Servants ellos deberán de estar ahí para la batalla porque sino alguien mas tomaría su lugar.

-hola…a todos…. ¿Como….están?-Susurro una persona al entrar a la habitación tratándose de un joven, mucho menor que todos que ya rondaban de los veinte, de cabello rubio pálido ondulados cortos y ojos verdes claro, vestía un traje blanco muy fino y pantalones negros. El sonrió con timidez a todos antes de tomar asiento a lado de Tonks, la cual le sonrió amistosamente y haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha trajo desde la cocina varias manzana y un taro de jugo de naranja al joven que los tomo con alegría-…Gracias, señorita Tonks…

-No hay de que, Lugh-Menciono Tonks con voz alegre sacando una pequeña sonrisa del joven que se trataba de Lugh Beowulf, un espíritu de la naturaleza de tipo hombre lobo con un nacimiento único desde hace unos cuantos miles de años y que fue tomado bajo la ala de la gran conocida Touko Aozaki, hermana mayor de la famosa Aoko Aozaki o la señorita azul y usuaria de la quinta verdadera magia "The blue" y en una batalla entre ambas hermanas, Lugh combatió contra Aoko y sus aliados hasta terminar frente al que era un simple humano llamado Soujuurou Shizuki, este ultimo logro derrotar a Lugh usando un ataque en el cual golpeo en la zona del corazón de Lugh para hacer un movimiento y dar un golpe en la espalda en el mismo punto por lo tanto destruyendo el corazón de Lugh, obviamente siendo un ser nacido casi similar a un verdadero ancestro Lugh estaba por encima de ese ataque, se suponía que simplemente se regeneraría y seguiría peleando, pero siendo la primera vez herido así y más por un simple humano destrozo la psique de Lugh y no pudo continuar con la lucha mas. Posteriormente después de haber sido abandonado por Touko, Lugh fue recogido por Zelretch y fue ayudado a recuperar su cordura además de aceptar las irregularidades de la existencia misma como su derrota a manos de Soujuurou Shizuki y situaciones similares, claro está que perdió fuerza e instinto al haber sufrido tal duro golpe mental pero seguía siendo un adversario muy fuerte. Tanto que voluntariamente accedió a ser parte del grupo de Harry y los otros en la gran guerra del grial. Su fuerza sería una gran ayuda para la batalla.

Shirou, Rani y Lugh tenias sus razones para combatir junto a Harry, Tonks, Hermione y Sirius en la gran guerra del grial, Rin le hubiera gustado haber participado ya que habría sido un honor en que una Tohsaka compitiera nuevamente en el ritual que inicialmente su familia fue parte de fundar pero su padre Tokiomi notaria su presencia además que desde su abuelo los Tohsaka sentía mucha vergüenza en su actuación en la tercera guerra y como se perdió el grial mayor terminando dicho ritual en las tierras de Fuyuki además Rin no podía participar porque tenía un especie de prueba de Zelretch en dejarla en una dimensión alternativa, ella debía de estudiar las cualidades de dicho universo y después regresar al suyo usando el caleidoscopio, siendo ella una novata tendría que conseguir materiales para efectuar un ritual y tal cosa le tomara quizás un par de meses, máximo uno pero en total ella no podrá participar en la gran guerra del grial. Aunque a Rin le traía muy mal de ojo pensando exactamente porque Zelretch decidió ayudar a otros así de la nada…pero se recordó que era Zelretch quien hablaba, para el se podía suponer que era el entretenimiento. En total la situación estaba clara y faltaba algunos meses para el inicio del ataque de los cincuenta Enforcers de la asociación de Magus activen el sistema de respaldo del santo grial así permitiendo que la asociación de Magus envíen a sus guerreros seleccionados para ser el bando contrario contra Yggdmillennia.

-Ehhh ¿Qué hago aquí?-Pregunto Harry confundido después de haber tenido su experiencia traumática borrada por Hermione, la cual silbaba inocentemente mientras guardaba su varita en su bolso personal, que ya no tenga que usar varita no significa que no tenga momentos en que la necesitaban, era según en ese universo un código místico de la mejor clase tomando por ejemplo la varita de Harry que tenía como centro la cola de un fénix, un especie fantasmal que ya no existía en Nasuverse. Al final Harry estaba bien y Hermione le susurro una mentira piadosa a su mejor amigo para que no haga pregunta sobre lo que ocurrió, Harry asintió lentamente sin entender muy bien antes de gruñir un poco sintiéndose hambriento y con eso dicho el se levanto y fue a la cocina a hacerse una merienda.

-Maldito Zelretch y sus bromas del demonio, algún día le hare pagar por todo-murmuro Hermione con voz muerta ya que no le hacía mucha gracias que tuvo que obliviar a su amigo de su experiencia traumática. Rin suspiro sabiendo bien que Zelretch seguirá siendo el mismo troll que tanto conocen y odian pero que necesitan desgraciadamente. Rin observa a Lugh platicar con Tonks mientras Hermione se lanzo a devorar otro libro de información y se podía escuchar a Harry en la cocina aunque no estaba solo sino era acompañado por un perro grande de color negro, Sirius en su forma Animagus, Rin suspiro mentalmente, si los Magus fueran mas como ellos entonces no habría tanto caos y negatividad en la torre del reloj, ellos eran buenas personas y ahora para regresar a sus hogares tenían que entrar a una competencia a muerte y aunque cristiana por familia, Rin por primera vez en su vida hizo una plegaria a otras personas porque la guerra del grial….

Sera caótica.

* * *

**Cinco meses después.**

-¡¿COMO QUE CUATRO?! ¡¿COMO QUE CUATROS GRUPOS DE SERVANTS TIENEN QUE COMBATIR?!-El grito que echo al aire Hermione de verdad asusto al viejo Zelretch pero Sirius la sostenía evitando que la joven mujer que en sus veintidós años se lanzara a demoler a golpes al Magician Marshall por la reciente información que recibieron. Harry y Lugh que estaban cerca observaron al vampiro con expresión tensa mientras sentando en una gran mesa un joven peliblanco de piel tostada y una hermosa joven india de cabello morado pálido guardaban silencio tratándose de Shirou y Rin. Zelretch espero un rato hasta que Hermione se calmara y lo hizo antes de tomar asiento a lado de Shirou y Rani. Después de unos segundos Hermione carraspeo y hablo-…Disculpa por mi arrebato….solo explícate Zelretch.

-Bueno, saben que el gran santo grial tiene sus mecanismos propios empleados por las familias fundadoras, cuando los de Yggdmillennia planearon invocar sus Servants en equipo asegurando su victoria el grial permitió que pueda ser activado el sistema de respaldo así que otro bando pueda invocar sus propios Servants.

-Si, ya sabemos eso Zelretch, por eso hemos estados en trifas casi un año completo ocultos bajo tierra esperando que el ritual se active. Entonces la cosa esta ahí ¿Por qué ahora son cuatros bandos que pelearan?

-Es simple. Ustedes, cuando los cincuenta Enforcers activaron el sistema de respaldo para la facción roja ustedes de inmediato recibieron los sellos de comandos ¿me equivoco?-Pregunto Zelretch con voz seria apuntando las marcas rojas en las manos de Hermione y los otros, el de Hermione era tres conjuntos de palabras, el de Harry era tres bolas de fuego, de Lugh eran tres colmillos, de Rani eran tres flechas, de Shirou eran tres espadas, de Sirius eran tres plumas y de Tonks era tres manchas. Sus figuras eran diferente, cierto, pero todos compartían una sola cosa, eran de color azul oscuro. Eran sus sellos de comandos que lo hacían participes de la gran guerra del grial. Zelretch carraspeo antes de continuar-…Pero entonces sinceramente no considere como reaccionaria la asociación de Magus.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No les gusto que ya habían participantes para la facción roja o el nombre que lleven ustedes, de igual forma por lo tanto….los estúpidos pidieron ayuda a la iglesia para o contactar con los Magus que fueron escogidos como Master, ósea ustedes, para hacer una alianza o en su caso favorito eliminarlos… pero como esta base está protegida por el Fidelius ese entonces no pudieron encontrarlos y como los Ejecutadores de la iglesia eran rechazados por los homúnculos de los Yggdmillennia fuera de la ciudad entonces no podían hacer mucho hasta que…los Einzbern se metieron.

-¿Ellos? Pero tú—

-Si, dije que los participantes originales de la facción roja no tendría miembro de las tres familias fundadora, eso es debido a que la asociación de Magus prohibió su participación enviando a los expertos en combates para así derrotar a la organización Yggdmillennia pero con tal fracaso, los Einzbern actuaron y no se con exactitud hicieron pero mediante homúnculos propios lograron activar nuevamente el sistema de respaldo pero el sistema efectúa que sea dos bandos pero ya estaban escogidos pero de todas maneras el sistema del grial se activo por lo que al parecer decidió que duplicaría los bandos de Servants usando la energía guardada de las guerras anteriores del grial.

-….Ya veo, supongo que el grial pensó que al haber sido activado el sistema que los dos bandos originales se habían unido y por eso llamo otros dos para combatir. Con exactitud ¿Qué significa esto para nosotros, Zelretch?

-Los freelancers originales que pasan a ser de la facción roja competirán, si, pero según escuche los Einzbern están enojados con la torre del reloj por su fracaso por lo que decidió competir por sí mismos y su sequitos, aparentemente ya he escuchado que los Tohsaka han decidido aliarse con ellos y los Matou.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tenemos que pelear contra Rin?!-Pregunto entrando a la conversación Shirou junto a los otros estaban preocupados por las palabras dichas de Zelretch tanto por la posible participación de Rin como también la de la supuesta línea muerta Matou. Hermione ya calmada pero igual sorprendida por esa pieza de información fue soltada por Sirius que sabiendo que necesitaba relajarse salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para tomar una cerveza. Por otro lado Zelretch aclaro sus dudas negando con la cabeza.

-No, no será Rin, su presencia aquí continuamente podría haberla hecha una maestro además siendo una de las familias fundadoras su participación hubiera sido asegurada, por eso la envié a ella en una prueba en otra dimensión para evitar su participación en esta guerra ¿Por qué, dirán? Es mi estudiante más prominente y he velado por ella desde hace siete años, su progreso no puede ponerse en peligro y que demonios, me he encariñado con la mocosa, no deseo que participe imprudente y yo la conozco muy bien. Rin no tiene la madera para ser una Master. De igual forma Los Tohsaka no solo conforman a Rin sino también a su padre Tokiomi Tohsaka y no se sus razones de querer participar en la guerra del grial pero puedo apostar que tiene que ser por el deseo de ir a los registros Akashiko.

-Bueno, eso no importa al final de todo. La cosa es que estamos en mierda pura, ahora tenemos tres grupos de enemigos que eliminar si queremos ganar esta guerra-Entro a la conversación Sirius entrando a la habitación tomando una cerveza muy despreocupado como siempre. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de furia pero se contuvo en hacerle daño al señor Black que tomo asiento en su sillón preferido y les lanzo una mirada seria a todos aun tomando cerveza- Escuchen, nos hemos pasado todos estos seis años trabajando en nuestra magia para enfrentarnos a esos locos Magus para poder regresar a nuestro hogar, no importa si son mas eso no cambia el hecho que estamos en una guerra además la batalla será campal por lo tanto ellos están igual que nosotros, enfrentándose a tres grupos de enemigos pero la diferencia aquí es que nosotros y los de Yggdmillennia tenemos la ventaja de conocer el terreno. Eso nos ayudara para la batalla.

-el señor Black tiene razón, compañeros míos, la situación no ha cambiado al final después de todo, tenemos que combatir en esta guerra si ustedes deseen regresar a su hogar. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es invocar a nuestros Servants rápidamente y fortalecer nuestras defensas-Sentencio entrando a la conversación Rani con voz suave pero contundente levantándose de su asiento siendo seguida por Shirou que asintió en acuerdo con su compañera. Hermione no le quedó más que otra que soltar un suspiro de hastió y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el gran garaje para así preparar los círculos de invocación para los Servants, Rani y Sirius tenían razón en verdad. Tonks y Rani poco después la siguieron para ayudarle en su tarea. Shirou por otro lado observo como Zelretch dejaba una pequeña bolsa en la mesa que posteriormente el joven Emiya la tomo y examino su contenido descubriendo que era.

-Ya veo, son catalizadores aunque solo hay cuatros aquí….pero bueno, fue un buen gesto de tu parte, Zelretch, se que los catalizadores para un Servant se han estado perdiendo por las estúpidas imitaciones de guerra del grial en las diferentes parte del mundo desde hace años atrás y apuesto que conseguir estos fue muy difícil.

-Nah, mi estudiante tsundere fue quien los consiguió, de verdad les estima a todos ustedes porque incluso se tomo la molestia de conseguir buenos catalizadores. En total hasta aquí les presto ayuda, tengo que partir a un viaje dimensional y así no poder estar aquí…en total solo me queda decir que….si sobreviven los veré de nuevo. Sobrevivan, se que pueden-Con una pequeña sonrisa suave y un saludo Zelretch uso el caleidoscopio y partió de inmediato a algún lugar desconocido dejando al grupo de Master solos en la espera de la gran batalla que les esperaba. Shirou observo el espacio en donde estuvo una vez el verdadero apóstol muerto antes de girarse y ver a Harry y Sirius con seriedad.

-Tenemos que ir, hay Servants que invocar.

* * *

**Dos horas después.**

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Shirou, Lugh y Rani observaban a los sietes círculos de invocación para llamar a sus Servants a la batalla, sabían bien que los de Yggdmillennia ocultos en la fortaleza de millenia ya tenían a sus Servants invocados, la muerte y derrota de los cuarenta nueve de los cincuentas Enforcers enviados por la torre del reloj daba a entender que fue a manos de un espíritu heroico. En total era tiempo para sus movimientos y así cada uno se poso frente a un círculo y recordando la práctica que hicieron recordaron el canto para la llamada de sus Servants. Cada uno tenía sus razones para competir pero no se traicionarían, no eran Magus, sabían de la magia pero se veían como buenas personas por lo que nunca se traicionaran y lucharan juntos para lograr la victoria. El santo grial. Asi al mismo tiempo comenzaron a recitar el canto de invocación.

_"La plata y el hierro al origen. Gema y el archiduque de contratos a la piedra angular. El antepasado es mi gran maestro Schweinorg._

_El viento se posó convierte en una pared. Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino._

_Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). __Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno)._

_Repetir cada cinco veces._

_Simplemente, se hace añicos una vez llena._

_- Yo anuncio._

_Su auto está en mí, mi destino (fatalidad) es en su espada._

_De acuerdo con la estación del Santo Grial, si se cumple con este sentimiento, esta razón, a continuación, responde._

"_Aquí está mi juramento. Yo soy el que hace todo el bien del mundo de los muertos, yo soy el que se encuentra toda la maldad del mundo de los muertos._

_¡Usted, siete cielos vestidos con tres palabras de poder, llegan desde el anillo de la disuasión, oh guardián de la balanza -!_

_**Sin embargo, tú sirve con tus ojos se nublaron en el caos.**_

_Tú, con destino en la jaula de la locura. Yo soy el que manda esas cadenas"._

**¡BOOOOMMM!**

Una explosión de prana y niebla cubrió todo el lugar mientras Harry, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius cayeron de rodillas al suelo sintiendo la ardiente e insoportable sensación de que su energía mágica o prana está siendo drenada por su invocación, Lugh siendo una criatura con nacimiento casi similar a los de verdaderos ancestros era obvio que tuviera circuitos mágicos de gran cantidad pero él nunca lo uso creyendo que era imbatible lo cual su única derrota le demostró lo contrario, Rani era una homúnculo de la mejor clase por lo que tenía grandes cantidades de circuitos mágicos y la experiencia de dar prana no le era una molestia e igual a Shirou que como su trabajo de freelancer ha tenido experiencias peores. El joven Emiya aspiro un poco detectando las siete nuevas presencias en la habitación sabiendo que la invocación había sido un total éxito. Era oficial: habían entrando a la gran guerra del grial.

-_Esto es todo, este es el momento que tanto me he preparado…padre, madre, luchare sin cesar y me asegurare que ninguna vida se pierda en esta guerra. No lo permitiré-_Pensó Shirou recordando a sus padres y maestros, Kiritsugu y Maiya, quienes le salvaron y les dieron sueños y esperanzas en su vacía vida. El les juraba que peleara y se asegurara que no haya victimas inocentes en esta guerra. Rani que noto su agitación tomo su mano suavemente de una manera amistosa lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa a Shirou para después adoptar una expresión de determinación. Entonces el humo finalmente comenzó a dispersarse dejando a la vista a los sietes Servants que se acercaron al mismo tiempo a sus maestros respectivos.

-**Caster de azul** se ha presentando…les pido a usted ¿Es mi maestro?-Pregunto con voz suave el Servant ahora reconocido como Caster o Caster de azul tratándose de un hombre hermoso griego de cabello azul pálido despeinado vistiendo para sorpresa de Hermione, siendo su Servant, una armadura griega de color blanco con brillo azul y detalles morados la cuales tenía grandes hombreras de forma circulas y grandes placas de protección en su pecho pero el detalle más notable era la lira que Caster tenía en sus manos hecho de un metal tan hermoso de un color blanco y con sus nueves hilos que brillaban como si hubieran sido hecho de diamante. Hermione se levanto y mostrando sus sellos de comandos mostrando su posición como su master espero palabras de su Servant que asintió complacido-…entonces mis cantos serán entonados para conseguir su victoria, maestra.

-**Rider de azul **ha respondido a su llamado rufianes de agua puercas, hahahaha y bien ¿Quién de ustedes niños es mi maestro?-El siguiente en presentarse, siendo Rider, era muy diferente a Caster siendo en realidad un hombre muy desgarbado tratándose de un pirata de cabello negro con una gran barba llena de adornos aunque igual seguía siendo sucio, vistiendo una gabardina negra con pantalones sucios negros y botas de igual color, en su mano descansaba una espada curva con un mango de oro un poco sucio y en sus caderas amarrado por una cuerda era dos pistolas antiguas. Sirius sin mostrar miedo se irguió y se plantó frente a Rider mostrando sus sellos de comandos, el Servant le observo un poco antes de lanzar una gran risa al aire-¡Bien maestro, puedo ver que será interesante trabajar contigo y para celebrar nos tomaremos todo el ron que podamos robar hahahaha!

-**Berserker de azul** ha sido invocando…..supongo que usted es mi maestro….entonces le serviré sin dudar…..ohhhhhhhh ARRRRGGGHHH-Exclamo el Servant Berserker tratándose de un ser armado en un traje de batalla vikinga de color plateado con marcas nórdicas azul en su armadura y casco del cual tenía grandes cuernos iguales a un toro y ocultando su rostro a todos, tenia piezas de pieles de animales en su cuerpo como una capa, un cinturón y una falda de batalla terminando con botas de metal, el detalle más importante era la gran espada nórdica que Berserker tenía atado a su espalda, Rani siendo la maestra de Berserker siendo junto a Harry y Lugh teniendo la mayor cantidad de circuitos mágicos pero ella era la única con la calidad de circuitos para poder soportar a un Servant Berserker. Ella observo en silencio a su Servant aunque ella se pregunto sobre el hecho que antes de que su Servant entrara en su mejora de locura pudo detectar una voz femenina de parte de Berserker. De igual forma ella averiguara después y enviando una orden mental pidió a Berserker tranquilizarse.

-**Archer de azul **ha respondido su llamada, maestro-Se introdujo en ese momento Archer presentándose como un hombre joven griego de cabello negro y ojos verdes brillante, vestía una sencilla armadura griega de color verde oscuro que cubría su pecho, antebrazos y rodillas, poseía un cinturón notable siendo de bronce lleno de inscripciones en su cintura y en su espalda descansaba un arco dorado con marcas verdes. Harry siendo su maestro asintió mostrando su sellos de comandos e intentando mostrar a su Servant que era de fiar sonrió lo cual Archer asintió percibiendo el gesto.

-**Lancer de azul **ha respondido a su invocación. Entonces tú tienes que ser mi maestro-Sentencio Lancer tratándose de una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y de ojos azules vibrante, ella vestía un traje de combate plateado negruzco con grandes picas en sus hombros y guante de mental en sus manos, vestía un vestido negro azulado bajo lo mismo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenias grandes protecciones en la cadera, piernas y antebrazos hecho de metal marcado con runas ya viejas, la mujer tenía en sus manos una lanza de color rojo cubierta con una tela de color azul y toda su presencia exigía respeto pero también temor de todos. Lugh sintió su instinto decirle que esa mujer era de por si superior que él y que debía de respetarla por lo que en silencio mostros sus sellos de comando mostrando su autenticidad como su maestro. Lancer asintió en silencio mostrando que cooperaria-…espero que no seas una decepción niño. Nos iremos a una guerra contra leyendas, no flaquees.

**-Assassin de azul **ha respondido a su llamada. Es interesante que haya sido invocado, eso sí que es una bendición… -Respondió el Servant Assassin siendo incluso para su clase muy singular tratándose de un hombre de cabello negro corto vistiendo un smoking normal con tener como sello distintivo sea varias cadenas sujeta en el cinturón de Assassin y que este tenga guantes inusuales de color negro en sus manos pero aparte de eso podría pasarse como una persona normal. Assassin sonrió cuando encontró el desconcierto de su maestro tratándose de Tonks y con un movimiento saco de la nada una flor que se la lanzo a la mujer sacándole de su aturdimiento y con un movimiento Assassin saco un sombrero de copa y un bastón negro con una gema en la punta que apunto con su mano derecha al techo en un gesto teatral- parece que le sorprendí maestro, igual lo estoy pero tranquilo que yo peleare sin dudar en esta guerra.

-**Saber de azul **ha venido a su llamado. Mi espera luchara a sus órdenes, maestro-Y finalmente hablo el ultimo Servant siendo en esta ocasión Saber. Shirou gracias a sus habilidades en magia pudo discernir los catalizadores que Zelretch les dio que permitió las invocaciones de Berserker, Caster, Assassin y por ultimo Saber. Shirou se preparo para recibir a la doncella de Orleans. Asi presentando para su sorpresa se encontró a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio amarrado en una larga coleta vistiendo un traje de batalla de color morado y parte de color blanco vistiendo en su pecho una armadura pequeña pero resistente, guantes de metal en sus manos y en su cabeza un casco-tiara de color plateado, en su cadera descansaba una espada de color plateado blanquecido. Shirou no sabía porque pero sintió como su corazón se le dio un vuelco a ver a tal mujer. Entonces parpadeo al notar que la Servant estaba esperando una respuesta lo cual se acerco a ella y le hablo con seguridad.

-Soy Emiya Shirou y soy tu maestro. Juntos, maestros y Servants, lucharemos en esta guerra y obtendremos nuestra victoria. Nadie nos detendrá, juntos nadie nos detendrán-Sentencio Shirou con voz seria llamando la atención de todos, los magos y compañía asintieron seriamente mientras los Servants se mantenían en silencio ya teniendo en mente que la guerra en la que se encontraba se efectuara en equipo, en sus casos siendo **la facción azul**. La facción negra ya ha sido invocada dejando a la facción roja y la desconocida sin presencia aun en trifas pero ya será cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus enemigos lleguen y den inicio a la batalla máxima. La batalla entre veintiocho Servants de la mejor clase y todo por el santo grial.

Y así será la gran guerra del santo grial.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Al final aquí está mi nueva obra. Un nuevo crossover y uno genial hehehehe. En total me he superado en esto, en verdad y ahí cosas para aclarar, esto no es FSN, es Fate Apocrypha por lo tanto situaciones como ¿Por qué Shirou termino con Kiritsugu? Ya lo explique en el fic pero entrare más en detalle posteriormente, la selección de los personajes me mantuvo pensativo por más de tres días y tuve que investigar a los Servants por igual o más, la selección de tales personajes de Nasuverse es tanto porque deseo ser original porque también que sean personas no afiliados a la torre del reloj, sobre lo de Rin, cierto que es mucho más suave que en Canon pero tiene su explicación. En total para no irme de rodeo, saber es Juana de arco, sé que muchos ya lo notaron pero no quiero darme de rodeo, en total el Servant Ruler será diferente obviamente y al siguiente capítulo se mostrara al bando desconocido conformado por los Einzbern y los otros. En fin, nos vemos. **_

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Apocrypha: War factions. **

**La serie Fate no me pertenece sino a Type-moon y Harry Potter le pertenece a su creadora**.

_La serie se ambienta en el universo de Fate Apocrypha en la cual se efectúa una guerra del santo grial entre dos facciones. Pues en este caso son cuatros, tendrán que esperar como ocurre._

_Para quienes no conozcan sobre Fate Apocrypha le explicare un resumen, se trata de un universo alternativo en donde el santo grial fue robado en la tercera guerra por lo tanto la cuarta y quinta no sucedió y mas Angra mainyu no apareciera a contaminar el grial, la historia inicia cuando los ladrones , un tumultos de familias de Magus unidos en un solo grupo llamado Yggdmillennia lanzan un desafío a la torre del reloj y planean activar el santo grial, cuento corto la asociación de Magus se pusieron como ¡perras! Y enviaron a los FreeLancer y Magus notables para enfrentar a Yggdmillennia, en una batalla que cada grupo tiene su conjunto de siete Servants convirtiéndole en la gran guerra del grial. Y así inicia mi fic. _

**Las parejas son**: _Harry x Tonks posiblemente Hermione a la mezcla, Shirou x Jeanne con Rani a la mezcla. Habrá algunas otras pero solo serán mencionadas._

_Y no se olviden que ahora no tengo computador y este capitulo ya estaba hecho por lo que las siguientes actualizaciones tomaran mucho tiempo._

* * *

_Facción blanca._

Jubstacheit von Einzbern observaba a sus colegas frente con frialdad y análisis, no tenía necesidad de estar en alerta estando frente a Magus rivales debido a que simplemente habíahomúnculos Einzbern en la habitación, de igual forma observaba a sus invitados pensando en lo que sucederá en el futuro. Uno de ellos era un hombre japonés de pelo castaño y ojos azules vistiendo un traje de color rojo al estilo victoriano siendo acompañado, para burla de Jubstacheit, un hombre de apariencia común de cabello blanco en puntas vistiendo una camisa mundana de color azul oscuro con capucha y pantalones negros, se encontraba sentando en un sillón igual un hombre en sus treinta de cabello rubio y ojos azul vistiendo una bata azul oscura mostrándose con un orgullo sin igual de un Magus y finalmente un hombre vestido como un monje de cabello castaño siendo acompañado por una jovencita de cabello blanco ondulado y ojos dorados vistiendo como una joven monja, estos últimos le hacía fruncir el ceño oscuramente pero se recompuso de inmediato. Aun con todo, con tal compañía detestable, esa reunión era muy seria.

-Espere mucho de tus contactos, Tohsaka, pero no puedo creer que hayas traído….tal grupo de personas-Menciono el anciano Einzbern mirando con repugnancia al hombre peliblanco que parecía que se iba a caer repentinamente como también la presencias de los monjes. Que se diga que Jubstacheit ha tenido muchos problemas con la iglesia como para haber desarrollado un odio a la misma. Tohsaka Tokiomi se mantuvo tranquilo aun ante la repulsión del jefe Einzbern el cual continuo hablando-Si enviamos a estos a Rumania para la gran guerra del grial no solo no ganaremos sino seremos el hazmerreir de toda la asociación de magos ¿no has pensando en eso? Me ha costado casi el cuello cuando decidí actuar por camino propio después del fracaso abismal de la torre del reloj y podría haber sido repudiado como lo es ahora Yggdmillennia. Así que habla de una vez.

-Pues tu me respondiste, Jubstacheit, tu deseo de participar en la gran guerra del grial causo que perdieras apoyo en la asociación de magos y como no te dignas a contratar mercenarios para pelear por ti entonces no tienes a nadie que pueda ser un maestro para nuestra facción, además contando que por la fundación de este grupo yo como representante Tohsaka y aquí mi acompañante Matou Kariya como representante Matou estamos obligados a competir así que en verdad tu deberías de estar en deuda conmigo, Jubstacheit, porque conseguí quien puedes combatir con nosotros en esta guerra—

-Sé muy bien los resultados de mis acciones, Tohsaka, así que no te pases de listo conmigo. Si me he dignado a trabajar contigo es simplemente para recuperar lo que era nuestro. En total quiero la explicación porque trajiste ejecutadores de toda la cosa como nuestros compañeros para nuestra facción.

-La iglesia más que nada esta de los nervios, los Yggdmillennia, el grupo de Magus desconocido y los de la facción roja no traen mucha calma a los jefes de la iglesia y aun con que haya un supervisor en la facción roja eso no quita su preocupación por ello obligatoriamente enviaron a un ejecutador como supervisor a nuestro grupo pero antes de que te alarmes, fui un paso adelante y tengo buenos contactos con la iglesia lo cual permitiera que enviaran a dos de los ejecutadores mas famosos siendo los únicos con circuitos mágicos además siendo en realidad mis aprendices. Estos son Kotomine Kirei y su hija Caren Hortensia.

-Este tranquilo jefe de la casa Einzbern, seremos cómplices de sus planes, solo esperemos que no usen el santo grial para algo dañino, si es para recuperar su magia verdadera perdida para nosotros no será un problema y además a diferencia de nuestros colegas religiosos, no seremos cegados ante las artes mágicas-Contesto Caren hortensia con voz plana mientras su padre Kirei asentía con una mirada lejana. Jubstacheit ahora de verdad estaba curioso, había escuchado un rumor que la iglesia había estado adoptando a usuarios de magia para la lucha contra los herejes y apóstoles muertos, para el anciano Einzbern eso sonaba a hipocresía pero también un buen movimiento. Con eso en mente el observo al hombre rubio que se ha mantenido en silencio antes de notar su mirada y hacerle un saludo respetuoso con la cabeza.

-Saludos jefe de la casa Einzbern, me presento como Kayneth Archibald anteriormente conocido como el señor El-Melloi, novena cabeza de la familia Archibald y que ha aceptado sin dudar la invitación del señor Tohsaka para ser parte de esta facción en la gran guerra del grial- El ahora identificado Kayneth Archibald se presento con formalidad pero no cayó en la categoría de lame botas sino hablo cercano a un igual al anciano Einzbern, Jubstacheit podía respetar eso, odiaba a los lambiscones y aduladores. Un Magus sea orgulloso nunca debe de perder su auto respeto. Aunque recordó la situación del primer El-Melloi pero eso no le quitaba merito al Archibald siendo su familia cercana a los Bartholomei.Y finalmente llevo sus ojos en el supuesto Matou.

-¿no que se habían sido extinguido los Matous e incluso después de lo sucedido con la serpiente de Akasha?-Pregunto sin tacto Jubstacheit e interiormente disfruto los tensos que el Matou y Tokiomi se pusieron a la mención de lo que es conocido el incendio de Fuyuki ya hace diez años atrás y lo relacionado con ello. El Matou apretó los dientes y le lanzo una mirada de molestia al anciano, este se guardo un gruñido, que cucaracha tan estúpida en atreverse en siquiera mirarle a los ojos siendo una basura pero no le mataría, era útil para la guerra del grial y mas viendo el sello de comando en la mano del Matou ya se podía decir que competirá al final de todo.

-La línea Matou no ha muerto realmente, se perdió la cresta eso es cierto pero es mejor así al final de todo porque sé que aquí todos sabemos de qué se trataba…_esa inmundicia-_Susurro Kariya Matou con una voz llena de repugnancia ante los secretos de la línea Matou. Todos, incluso Jubstacheit, temblaron de asco ante lo referente del incidente del incendio de Fuyuki y lo que se supo de la cresta de los Matou, pertenecerían en el mundo de los Magus, cosas horribles se ha hecho cierto pero la monstruosidad que eran los gusanos de crestas horrorizo a muchos y mas que se hizo a una niña que podía haber sido más útil que solo haber sido profanada por tales asquerosidades y fue peor cuando se convirtió en la reencarnación del apóstol muerto Roa. Fue un terrible incidente, no se podía culpar al único Matou sobreviviente continuar sin seguir con ese tipo de cresta. Kariya carraspeo antes de volver a hablar-…De igual forma aunque deje al principio el camino de los Magus, por cosas externas he decidido regresar pero más en concreto ser de ayuda a Tohsaka Tokiomi como un maestro en esta facción. No seré de mucha ayuda de combate pero siendo quizás el único que este al día con la actualidad mundana puedo ser de ayuda para tareas fuera de caja de los Magus. Sin ofender pero un grupo de enemigos son FreeLancer expertos en la guerra. Se tiene que usar todo lo que se pueda para derrotarlos.

-_El niño habla con verdad pero de igual forma se le tendrá un ojo encima, siento que él tiene su propia agenda. Este grupo de por si es una parodia de todo con todo, si hubiera tenido tiempo y en vez de haber confiando en la torre del reloj entonces hubiera preparado a toda una cuadrilla de homúnculos para la guerra. Al final no cambia nada. _De igual forma, parece que no puedo negarme más con tu grupo, Tohsaka y enviare a mi mejor homúnculo para que sea parte de su grupo y sea mi proxy, tienes que asegurarte que el último miembro de esta facción sea confiable y competente.

-Ya me asegure, el Magus tiene buenos circuitos mágicos, tiene muchísimos materiales y equipos que nos podría ser útil, es mas de buena gana nos consiguió dos catalizadores muy poderosos a cambio que le permitiera hacer su invocación en una de las líneas de ley en Fuyuki. Como su segundo propietario se le tiene permitido.

-¿Ya va a hacer la invocación?

-Invocara a un Caster, planea aprovechar ahora las líneas de ley y que no esté en territorio enemigo para que su Servant prepare de antemano protecciones o artefactos mágicos sin interferencia. Debemos de recordar los informes en donde cincuenta Enforcers de la torre del reloj fueron derrotados en un instante por el Servant Caster de los Yggdmillennia. El poder y talento de Caster en creación de territorio será una gran ayuda.

-….Parece que has pensando en todo, Tohsaka. Pues adelante, has tu preparativo que yo hare lo míos, por ahora ve y prepárense que en tres días será luna llena y ahí invocaremos a nuestros Servants. Por ahora iré a preparar a mi homúnculo proxy. Así debo de partir. Tengo trabajo que hacer…-Y así dicho el anciano Einzbern salió de la habitación siendo seguido por su sequito de homúnculos dejando a Tokiomi junto a su compañía. Kayneth se mostro orgulloso pero estaba pensativo, Kariya se acomodo en su sillón sumamente cansando, Kirei no se inmuto y Caren solo mordió los labios un poco un poco insegura, Tokiomi podía entender su nerviosismo, apenas tiene veinte años y se iba a una batalla muerte contra tres equipos de Servants muy fuertes. Tokiomi igual lo estaba pero él estaba decidido a combatir y ganar esa guerra.

Oh él podía recordar como comenzó todo esto, cuando se descubrió el gran grial en Rumania a manos de Yggdmillennia Tokiomi Tohsaka se enojo por ello. Su familia fue fundadora de ese ritual y aunque nunca ganaron al igual que los Einzbern y los Makiri ahora Matou, sentía que era su obligación hacer algo al respecto con ello pero la torre del reloj se apropio de problema y prohibió sus participación, Tokiomi no era estúpido, los malditos y ambiciosos ejecutivos esperaban tener para sí mismos el poder del grial, Tokiomi y Jubstacheit tuvieron que pelear con diente por ello pero al final no pudieron hacer nada y después de un momento al enterarse que serian FreeLancer que pelearían por la asociación en la gran guerra de grial les cayó mal pero no tuvieron de otra.

Todo seguía en curso hasta que la posición como bando contrario contra Yggdmillennia había sido tomado por un grupo externo que no tiene conexión con la asociación de Magus, los Einzbern estuvieron histéricos y nadie pudo hacerle frente a la campaña política de Jubstacheit para arreglar el problema cosa que no se logro.

Al final lo que permitió al final que los Einzbern y los Tohsaka compitieran una vez más en la gran guerra del grial, es fue gracias a que los homúnculos Einzbern pudieron activar nuevamente el sistema de respaldo por lo que en vez de ser dos grupos de siete Servants, serán cuartos, era algo alarmante pero como Magus que eran tenían mucho orgullo para admitir su error. En total las facciones negras, rojas y la desconocida ya deberían de haberse formado dejando a la suya faltante y claro está que ningún Magus respetado en la torre del reloj quería unir fuerza con ellos, con lo referente del paso del liderazgo y las crestas mágicas tomarían mucho tiempo. Así que Jubstacheit contacto a Tokiomi en así formar su propia facción, Jubstacheit daría recursos, una armada de homúnculos combatientes, códigos místicos, un homúnculo especialmente diseñado para ser un maestro y bases ocultas en Rumania para su alojamiento. Tokiomi debía de conseguir a los otros cinco maestros para sus grupos, Magus respetado pero que sean expertos en combate o que tengan muy buena calidad de circuitos mágicos.

Sonaba fácil. Pero no lo es.

Había tantas familias que podrían haber sido de ayuda, Aozaki, Senjumaru, Nanaya, Tohno, Ryoji pero absolutamente todos tenían sus problemas con apóstoles muertos y demás por lo que Tokiomi no sabía a quién buscar hasta que el primero le llego así de la nada. Kariya Matou. Tokiomi y Kariya se odiaban con pasión, el primero porque despreciaba lo irresponsable que fue Kariya al haber abandonado el legado mágico de su familia mientras que Kariya odiaba a Tokiomi por ser tan cruel en abandonar a su hija menor a un desconocido. Al final el odio de Kariya fue la correcta en ganar. De verdad que Tokiomi no sabía de que se trataba el entrenamiento Matou que se le fue puesta en su hija Sakura pero tampoco hubiera esperado que ella resultara ser la reencarnación actual del apóstol muerto Michael Roa pero que hizo aparición después de la tortura que su hija tuvo que pasar en la mansión Matou bajo los cuidados de Zouken Matou.

El resultado de la batalla entre su hija poseída contra la princesa blanca de los verdaderos ancestros Arcuied brunestud fue tan despiadada que se formo lo que sería conocido como el incendio de Fuyuki llevándose a mas de mil personas a la muerte entre ellos Sakura, Zouken y los otros miembros Matou sin linaje mágico, Byakuya y Shinji Matou. Las secuelas no fueron mejores, cuando se hizo a la luz el conocimiento de lo que había sucedido a su hija por primera vez en su vida su esposa Aoi grito de locura y furia. Aoi puede haber sido una esposa devota y callada que seguía a piel de la letra las ordenes de su marido pero saber que por culpa de este su hija menor había sido violada de la peor manera por todos un año por asquerosos familiares no le cayó para nada bien, no, era quedarse corto que fue tal su culpa e ira que por casi caía en la locura. Tokiomi no objeto nada cuando ella se llevo a Rin a vivir con sus padres y pidió el divorcio posteriormente, un pequeño alivio fue que Tokiomi pudo pasar a Rin la cresta Tohsaka y enseñarle Magecraft en momentos específicos pero aparte de ello nunca fue gran parte de la vida de Rin (Explicando porque Rin era suave) y así desde entonces solo había hecho algunos trabajos de Magecraft o entrenando en las artes mágicas al hijo de su colega Kotomine Risei y a la nieta del mismo, Caren pero aparte de ello se ha metido en un auto-exilio con los recuerdos de su hija muerta, algunos trabajos de Jewelcraft y el alcohol. Lo último que supo de su ex esposa Aoi antes de que ella falleciera fue que se volvió a casar y quien fue no le sorprendió mucho ya que se trataba de Kariya Matou.

Cuando Kariya supo lo que había sucedido con Sakura al haber sido literalmente tirada por su propio padre al infierno se lleno de odio y pavor, el deseaba con todo su ser salvar a Sakura por lo que con dificultad contacto a la familia Aozaki por ayuda, no le dieron mucha que se diga más le permitieron activar sus circuitos mágicos y enseñarles algunos hechizos básicos, nada de mención pero Kariya estaba desesperado por lo que se esmero como nunca para encontrar el modo de salvar a Sakura pero entonces sus esfuerzos sirvieron para nada cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Al final después de que Rin haya sido aceptada en la torre del reloj o más en concreto termino siendo protegida y estudiante de Zelretch, Kariya después se reencontró con Aoi que arrepentida por lo cegada que fue se entrego a Kariya y terminaron casándose pero la culpa por lo sucedido con su hija Sakura causo tanto mal a Aoi que al momento en que dio a luz al hijo de ella y Kariya, Sasuke Matou, falleció. Kariya se quedo con los Aozaki en donde aprendió de vez en cuando Magecraft para así al menos darle algo a su hijo, el aunque odiaba el mundo de los Magus tuvo que seguir la última petición de Aoi en dejar un legado a su hijo.

Y fue al final, en esa época, que Tokiomi contacto con Kariya, que participara en su fracción como un maestro dándole a cambio materiales de estudio a su hijo Sasuke y obviamente Kariya se enojo por ello pero entonces Tokiomi jugó una última carta contra Kariya: que participara como maestro y que usara el poder del gran grial para revivir a Aoi y Sakura. Tokiomi sinceramente en algunas ocasiones deseaba que ese deseo también se cumpliera pero su deber como un Magus lo interponía de antemano, de igual forma así se gano la ayuda de Kariya pero Tokiomi se mantendría alerta por una posible traición. Kariya aun le maldecía.

De igual forma Kariya aun con circuitos mágicos activados seguían siendo de mala calidad, a diferencia de su hijo Sasuke que tenía muy buenos circuitos gracias al legado del linaje de Aoi, por lo que Tokiomi le dio un corazón de cristal de prana o conocido como Geamheart a Kariya, era un artefacto la cual tiene concentrado una gran cantidad de circuitos mágicos y que producía una buena cantidad de prana, era similar a una cresta mágica pero tenía muchos defectos secundarios como uno de los cuales que cada vez que se usa un circuitos este es destruido por lo tanto al final es un objeto desechable y son casi inexistente para el conocimiento de otros excepto la línea Tohsaka, Edelfelt y Thaosaki que emplean Jewelcraft como línea de investigación. Al final el Geamheart fue implantado en Kariya lo cual trajo consecuencias visible en el Matou, pérdida de peso, su cabello negro se volvió blanquecino y su condición física era un poco deplorable pero al menos ese método de aumentar sus niveles de prana es mucho mejor que los gusanos crestas.

Kirei y Caren fue muy sencillo de unirlos al grupo, es verdad que la iglesia supo sobre su facción y quería participar, Kotomine Risei por suerte arreglo eso y puso así a su hijo y nieta bajo el bando de Tokiomi. Era lo mejor ya que si tenían entre ellos a otro ejecutador sería un grave problema porque tendría a un cristiano criticando a todos y dificultando sus movimientos, al menos Kirei y su hija eran confiable, útiles y poderosos adversarios en el campo de batalla. Kayneth Archivald fue un asunto de lo más curioso, el Magus de renombre fue quien se le acerco inicialmente para que le permitiera ser parte de su grupo y Tokiomi podía entender porque. Una vez Kayneth fue el aclamado lord el-Melloi, un profesor aclamado en la torre del reloj con un gran linaje y su buena manera de enseñanza le hacia un Magus renombrado en la torre del reloj pero todo eso cambio cuando un estudiante llamado Waver Velvet hizo un reporte sobre la importancia del trabajo de Magecraft en vez de las líneas de cada familia, Kayneth le humillo frente a sus estudiantes de manera arrogante y se pensó que la situación quedaría así pero Kayneth fue un tonto y confiado.

Waver por simple casualidad se terminaría encontrándose con la sub-directora de la torre del reloj, Lorelei Bartholomei, quien leería su reporte y quedaría ligeramente impresionada lo cual patrocino a Waver en una pequeña clase de alumnados nuevos y que él fue el maestro para que así demostrara si su tesis sobre la importancia del trabajo era mejor que el linaje de los Magus. Él lo demostró, rayos, el desgraciado lo demostró, poco a poco comenzó a sacar alumnos famosos y de gran inteligencia, absolutamente todos sus alumnos terminaban en una de las tres mejores categorías en la torre del reloj, Waver Velvet puede ser un inepto en las artes mágicas pero enseñar y en lo teórico de verdad sabía lo que hacía. Así en cinco años en medio de una conferencia Waver Velvet legítimamente humillo a Kayneth, demostró la eficiencia de sus propios estudiantes con los de Kayneth y gano finalmente la aprobación de hasta los de más alto rango en la torre del reloj obteniendo así el título de el-Melloi II. Kayneth perdió su posición y gano burlas de su familia, siguió dando clases en la torre de reloj pero a la vez casi nadie le consideraba como alguien que merecía respeto como era anteriormente y no ayudaba cuán grande era la arrogancia del hombre. Lo único de mención importante que se supo de él es que se caso con Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, produjeron un heredero pero el rumor corre que Sola-Ui, hermana del famoso Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, engañaba y despreciaba a Kayneth lo cual daba a entender que ese matrimonio era muy desastrosos considerando que la esposa odiaba profundamente a su marido. La razón de porque Kayneth quería competir era un poco predecible, quería ganar gloria y recuperar el respeto que una vez tuvo pero quizás en el fondo era ganarse el corazón de su "esposa" Sola-Ui. Una mujer que aun con sus desprecios aun amaba. Tokiomi lo acepto porque se veía dispuesto, capaz y no había peligro en participar debido a que ya había dado su cresta a su descendiente.

Y al final su grupo estaba casi formado…

¡THINCK!

-¿Mmmm? Un mensaje me ha llegado…-Inquirió confundida Caren sacando de un pequeño bolso un celular, ella era una miembro de iglesia no una Magus aun cuando podía usar prana, lo cual era obvio que sabia y usaba artefactos electrónicos. Ella ignoro los resoplidos de repulsión que Tokiomi y Kayneth mostraron al ver el aparato de tecnología. Ella frunció el ceño de inmediato, el celular que sonó no era el de ocio sino de emergencias. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje en el aparato y leyó la información antes de que abriera los ojos impactadas-…no puede ser….

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-….La Servant Caster ha sido invocada hace dos días.

-Oh pues, eso es un alivio pero pensé que debía de hacerlo en unos días, no entiendo que—

-Y el abuelo Risei me ha informado que Caster mato a su maestro.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde.**

-Tranquilo Tokiomi, nadie hubiera esperado esto. De verdad nos engaño a todos y fue por su culpa que encontró ese final.

-Pero debí de haber sospechado algo, lo que fuera, parecía tan perfecto y mira como resulto todo-Tokiomi gimió mientras tomaba un trago de vodka que Risei le había brindando. Menos mal que estaban en Fuyuki porque sino la tardanza en haber viajado de un lugar a otro había sido tedioso. Lo que recién se descubrió no era nada de juego y menos mal que todo el grupo concordó no mencionarlo a Jubstacheit porque sino terminarían teniendo una batalla y algunos de ellos morirían.

Hamlet Prince parecía ser un Magus respetable, orgulloso y paranoico cierto pero respetable en realidad, el parecía en verdad dar de todo al grupo para la gran guerra del grial pero como siempre ocurren con los Magus, resulto ser solo pura patraña y falsedades. Se podía entender que haya invocando a su Servant ante de los estipulado, no había taraba en ello pero lo que intento hacer rayaba fuera del sentido común, nadie, nadie jamás debe de irrespetar a un espíritu heroico, eran seres que habían alcanzando lo cercano a la verdadera divinidad de forma natural, eran seres de orgullo, respeto y ante todo poderosos sin igual, por lo tanto ante todo no se le debe de irrespetar. Que el estúpido intentara usar un sello de comando para obligar a su Servant ser nada más que una esclava sexual sin contar el manoseo y los malos tratos ante de lo susodicho de parte del Magus hacia la Servant podía explicar porque dicho Servant mato a su maestro. El idiota se lo busco pero la situación es terrible debido a que el miedo inicial seria que el Servant sin tener un maestro se haya desvanecido y combatir sin un Caster era una gran desventaja pero Risei fue rápido y logro encontrar la ubicación de Caster que al parecer encontró a un nuevo maestro…que resulto ser una persona común y corriente. Kirei había conseguido tener una conversación con la Servant en el templo Ryuudoji, un lugar muy bueno con ser la línea de ley más fina en Fuyuki, la conversación fue un poco…insatisfactoria.

_-Ella se presento como __**Caster de blanco**__, es decir que nuestra facción es la facción blanca, eso es lo de menos pues resulta que ella estaba agotada de prana después de haber matado a su maestro pero resulta que fue encontrada por una persona ajena al todo el asunto, el sujeto se llama Souichirou Kuzuki y ya hice una investigación al interrogarlo, es un ex asesino que se hace pasar por un maestro en la academia Homurahara._

_-¿Un asesino enseñando a niños?... peores cosas he visto. De igual forma continua, Kirei._

_- Aparentemente Kuzuki encontró a Caster completamente a punto de desaparecer y sin saber absolutamente nada del asunto de la magia acepto a Caster como Servant ¿Cómo pudo reponerle prana sin ser un Magus? Mi conjetura fue que usaron un ritual tártrico perpetuado por Caster, de igual forma ella está muy encaprichada al sujeto y no aceptara a otro para que sea su maestro._

_-¡Demonios! No podemos combatir sin la fuerza de Caster, esto es preocupante, Kirei ¿Acaso advertirte que si absorbía las almas de las personas no nos queda más remedio que eliminarla? El secreto de la magia es importante después de todo._

_-Por supuesto que le dije, Tokiomi, Caster pareció considerar ese camino pero afirmo que no lo haría._

_-¿Ya les ha informado que cono solo abastecerse con la línea de ley y rituales tantrico no asegurara que pueda seguir manteniendo su existencia?_

_-Así lo hice y ella simplemente dijo que se encargaría. No pude objetar mas nada, Tokiomi, Caster parecía muy grave y aun con mis habilidades, enfrentarse a un Servant es un suicidio._

_-Está bien, Kirei, hiciste lo que pudiste._

Fue una situación desfavorable, por un lado no se perdió a Caster pero no se podía negociar con la Servant en tener a un mejor Servant que el humano común que tiene, de igual forma no quería que Jubstacheit se enterara de este pequeño percance ya que perdería más apoyo. Una buena noticia es que la base que uso Hamlet Prince seguía intacta por lo que se adueñaron de todas sus pertenencias y de verdad aquel sujeto fue muy arrogante y estúpido porque había casi todo el conocimiento que todos sus antepasados le dejaron, libros raros, códigos místicos extraños y curiosos entre otras cosas como los dos catalizadores que había prometido.

En total había pedido a Kayneth Archivald a ayudarle a hacer el círculo de invocación de los Servants porque si de una forma u otra Caster les traicionaba entonces ella tendría que enfrentarse a seis Servants de frente. Tokiomi tomo un trago de su vodka observando a Risei revisar algunos pergaminos enviado por la iglesia, de verdad agradecía que haya hecho amistad con el sacerdote ya que era de muy buena ayuda en ese momento. De improvisto siente como su campo limitado es cruzado pero no se activo la señal de alerta lo cual significa que no era hostil y los únicos que no estaban en su hogar eran la proxy de los Einzbern y por supuesto la causante de su actual migraña, Caster. Levantándose con calma camino saliendo de su oficina y bajando hacia el salón principal escuchando el timbre sonar y soltando un suspiro se acerco para abrir la puerta dejando a la vista quien era el que le visitaba tratándose de una hermosa mujer en sus años treinta de cabello blanco largo con ojos rojos oscuro vistiendo un vestido largo de color blanco con detalle dorado. De una Tokiomi supo quién era, su cabello, el tono de la piel y el color de sus ojos además de la gran presión de prana que parece contener da a entender que era una homúnculo y de la mejor clase además de ser...

-Supongo que puedo decir que eres la proxy de los Einzbern ¿correcto?

-Efectivamente, señor Tohsaka. Yo soy la enviada por Jubstacheit-sama, mi nombre es Irisviel von Einzbern. Será un gusto trabajar con usted.

* * *

**Tres días después: medianoche.**

"_Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

_Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

_Permite que el negro sea el color al que pague tributo._

_Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

_Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

_Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

"_Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

_Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

_Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

_Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

"_Un juramento será realizado aquí._

_Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

_Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

"_**Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos.**_

_**Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura.**_

_**Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas.".**_

"_¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

Fue el momento de la invocación, cuando la luna llena está en su mejor momento, cada uno hicieron el canto al piel de la letra excepto la homúnculo Irisviel que agrego el canto extra para invocar la mejor de locura de la clase Berserker, parecía ser que Jubstacheit iba de todo en esa guerra según aseguro Irisviel al poner su catalizador junto a los otros dos catalizadores, uno que era los restos de las espadas perteneciente a un héroe irlandés y el otro siendo los restos de una shuriken oxidada. Y así dando su Prana para que el ritual se efectuara termino en un éxito, Tokiomi sintió la molestia en sus circuitos mágicos pero le ignoro porque estaba acostumbrado a lo mismo siendo un Magus, por otro lado no se podía decir lo mismo de Caren y Kariya que respiraba con molestia sentando de rodillas en el suelo, Tokiomi no se preocupo por ellos, la molestia de la perdida de prana desaparecerá en un tiempo. Así el humo se despejo dejando a la vista a los seis Servants.

-**Lancer de blanco **ha respondido a su llamado ¿Eres mi maestro?-Pregunto con voz suave pero firme un hombre pelinegro con un traje de combate de color verde portando dos lanzas cubierta cada uno de una tela de color morado, la lanza más larga era roja mientras la más pequeña era amarrilla, sin que nadie notara con exactitud en su espalda el hombre tenían dos espadas gemelas en sus fundas con mango de diferentes colores siendo uno de cobre de color rojo mientras el otro de color morado. El hombre le sonrió a Kayneth antes de caer de rodillas en son de respeto- Le prometo maestro que ganare esta batalla a su honor.

-**Assassin de blanco **ha respondido a su invocación ¿tú eres mi maestro, cura? secamente el Servant Assassin mostrándose siendo un hombre japonés de cabello negro amarrado en un moño, vestía una armadura japonesa imperial de color rojo oscuro aunque tenía una capa cubriéndole, tenía dos wakishaki amarrado en su cadera y en su espalda había una gran fuma shuriken. Kirei vacíamente asintió ante las palabras de Assassin que solo le lanzo una mirada de mal de ojo antes de cruzar de brazos y mantenerse callado. Tokiomi estuvo curioso sobre porque el Servant Assassin que ha sido invocando en su bando no sea uno de los usual Hassan-I-Sabbad pero pensó que era mejor así, porque así nadie descubriría las habilidades y nobles fantasma de Assassin.

-oh vaya…entonces tu eres el **Berserker de blanco**…mi Servant-Hablo de improvisto Irisviel con curiosidad y todos los presentes llevaron sus ojos hacia un lado antes de jadear, excepto los Servants que se pusieron tensos, a un gran hombre de más de dos metros de piel morena casi parecida hecha de acero vistiendo una toga griega y cabellos negro salvaje, en sus terribles manos tenia agarrado una espada-hacha sin igual, su sola presencia dictaba que era una bestia de poder incluso sin mostrar ningún grado de locura se sabía que era un oponente muy peligroso y fue cuando Irisviel hablo que todos concordaron que esa información era correcta-_…_entonces Jubstacheit-sama logro en verdad encontrar el catalizador para el gran Hercules. Es impresionante.

-¿Hercules? Guau, de verdad sí que tenemos a un gran compañero. Por cierto, soy **Rider de blanco **un gusto a todos ¿Quién de ustedes es mi maestro? Bueno, supongo tiene que ser tu, jovencita- Se presento entonces Rider mostrándose como un hombre de cabello castaño largo y con un bigote fino vistiendo una armadura de batalla de color rosado rojizo y una capa blanca con el símbolo de la cruz, poseía en sus manos un escudo y una espada que resplandecía de gracia y santidad. Rider ayudo a Caren a levantarse-Espero que se encuentre bien, maestra. Me alegra mucho que mi maestro sea un seguidor del dios todopoderoso como yo. Seremos un gran equipo.

-Soy **Saber de blanco **y he respondido a su llamada maestro-Se presentó Saber siendo una persona vistiendo una armadura completa estilo medieval de color blanco con brillo violeta, sus guantes metálicos tenían protecciones notables en los nudillos, tenía una tela amarrada en la cadera cayendo hasta el suelo de color violeta y en una funda plateada descansaba una espada dejando a la vista su mango de color marrón con una pequeña cadena corta en la final de la empuñadura. Kariya siendo su maestro asintió ante las palabras de su Servant que se mantuvo en silencio apartados de todos y eso extraño a un poco a Kariya pero no se preocupo mucho en realidad. Assassin de blanco le lanzo una mirada siendo la única al haber tomado nota el tono femenino de la voz de Saber. Tokiomi alzo una ceja ante ello, que de todos Kariya haya terminado con el Servant saber fue una sorpresa y viendo la mirada frustrada de Kayneth podía suponer que el Archivald estaba celoso porque él esperaba tener al Servant saber considerando que el catalizador que uso son los restos de las espadas Moralltach y Beagalltach perteneciente al espíritu heroico Diarmuid Ua Duibhne que clasificaba de la clase Saber. Al final no importaba de todos modos. De igual forma él se giró al último Servant.

-Supongo que tu eres mi Servant ¿Correcto, Archer?

-…Supones bien….soy **Archer de blanco,** espero que no haya malos entendidos entre nosotros….maestro-Contesto Archer mostrándose como un hombre joven de piel tostada y cabello blanco corto vistiendo un traje de color rojo y un especie de armadura ceñida al cuerpo de color negra bajo su traje rojo y para terminar vestía pantalones negros y botas con placas de metal en la punta. Tokiomi observo a su Servant con suspicacia, había algo fuera de lo normal con su Servant, por un lado su Servant tenía en sus manos dos espadas chinas de color blanco y negro respectivamente, si bien eso es extraño su Servant no tenía a la mano ningún arco a la vista y había un sentimiento que su Servant será difícil de improvisto escucha el sonido de pasos y nota que era uno de los homúnculos guardaespaldasdel homúnculo Irisviel, creo que se llamaba Leysritt que hizo una reverencia para todos.

-…Señor….Tohsaka….la señora….Caster….ha llegado…-Hablo la homúnculo con dificultad Leysritt, Tohsaka podía decir que eso era natural en el homúnculo sabiendo que quizás no haya sido un homúnculo perfecto. De igual forma el mensaje era importante y así seguido por los otros ocupantes de la habitación llegaron al salón principal de su mansión encontrándose con una mujer vestida bajo túnicas negras, moradas y lilas teniendo un símbolo encima de la capucha que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, acompañándolo se trataba de un hombre de cabello café vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo de color verde, Tokiomi alzo una ceja curioso ante la mirada muerta y vacía del hombre, era casi similar al de Kirei aunque un detalle más minucioso pudo percatarse que el hombre sudaba un poco y se le veía muy pálido. Tokiomi tosió suavemente haciéndose notar y hablo con seguridad para así hacerle saber a Caster quien era el que mandaba.

-Saludos Servant **Caster de blanco **por fin te dignas a llegar con tus compañeros y resulta que has venido cuando se ha invocando a nuestros Servants….que conveniente-Sentencio con voz fría Tokiomi mirando a Caster fijamente. Aunque todos allí se hubieran unido no habría tenido muchas posibilidades de haber sobrevivido a un ataque de Caster. Caster por otro lado soltó una sonrisita ante las palabras no dichas del Magus frente suyo, si, había considerado hipnotizar a todos los maestros de la facción blanca para así manejar a los otros Servants a su antojo pero decidió que no a petición de su maestro y amado Kuzuki, quien no lo hizo por su bondad sino por estrategia, de igual forma solo se teletransporto ahí simplemente para dar una mala señal de dejarla a ella y a su maestro solos durante la guerra pero también para no perder el tiempo e irse de inmediato al lugar en donde la gran guerra del grial se efectuara.

-Oh tranquilo, Magus, no hay necesidad de estar tan grave conmigo, mi llegada solo significa que simplemente es tiempo de irnos para armar nuestra base de la guerra.

-Pues no nos iremos hasta que nos explique ¿Qué harás con tu suministro de prana? Según yo se tu—

-Oh si te refieres a la falta de transferencia de prana de mi querido maestro, tranquilo que ha sido cubierto. Querido Kuzuki, por favor muéstrale-Indico Caster a su maestro que asintió y sin más se quito su chaqueta posteriormente su camisa trayendo confusión entre maestros y Servants antes de que algunos se mostraron en shock en lo que veían, en todo el pecho de Kuzuki habían cicatrices que brillaban de energía que se conectaban a un punto del pecho en donde un especie de esfera de energía brillaba con fuerza se encontraba incrustado. Nadie fue estúpido como para no notar que eso era prana pura y Kayneth parpadeo antes de exclamar con exactitud lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Por eso no encontramos el cuerpo de Prince! Lo canibalizaste y cultivaste sus circuitos mágicos y se lo implantaste a este tipo ¡¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ese?!

-Pues no pienso que haya algún problema, mi antiguo maestro era una escoria que merecía morir y decidí hacer un uso de él, si, recolecte sus circuitos mágicos y se los implanten en mi querido maestro pero hice mas, con mi magia cristalice la energía de la línea de ley y lo transferí como bacteria central de prana a mi maestro-Exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa Caster dejando a Kayneth y Tokiomi en shock aunque los demás se mostraron un poco sorprendidos, lo que hizo aquella Servant era imposible y una barbaridad sin igual. Había hecho a una persona normal tener circuitos mágicos implantados y absorber prana directamente de las líneas de ley, definitivamente esta Servant fue un ser muy macabra y poderosa al haber logrado tal imposibilidad en solo tres días y medio. Y también consideraron que si la asociación de Magus e incluso el mismo Jubstacheit se enteraran de eso entonces…nada les llegaba a la cabeza pero sería ¿Cómo decían los incultos? Ah sí, una tormenta de mierda total. Entonces Caster volvió a hablar-Entonces puedo suponer que no hay problemas conque mi querido maestro participe, es decir, el está muy dispuesto y por sobre todas las cosas el podrá pelear. Además si mi maestro no participe ¿Qué crees que pasara?

-_Rayos, es buena-_Pensó Tokiomi con frialdad, en palabras no dicha Caster afirma que no cooperara sin su maestro y que por sobre todas las cosas era un activo útil de usar además no podía dejar a alguien que sabía de la magia sin supervisión. De igual forma Caster les gano la mano. Kayneth le miro de reojo esperando su respuesta y Tokiomi solo le miro antes de negar la cabeza, el noveno jefe de la familia Archibald gruño en voz baja llamando la atención de todos.

-No hay nada que hacer. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto, las otras tres facciones ya estarán en Rumania y nosotros somos lo que menos estamos preparados, si queremos conseguir la victoria entonces tendremos que seguir por ahora la petición de Caster. Pero escucha de una vez Servant Caster, no creas que solo por esto tienes control de la situación. Se te dio un privilegio no un derecho-Sentencio fríamente Kayneth haciendo notar su postura firme ante todo, Caster apretó los labios ante tal impertinencia del Magus frente suyo pero su maestro, Kuzuki le tomo de la mano logrando calmarla, oh de verdad sí que era un humano fascinante, cuatro días llevándolo conociéndolo y él le ha entregado tanto como ningún ser humano lo ha hecho en toda su existencia. Definitivamente era amor en verdad, ella le sonrió con cariño a su maestro, ella hará lo que sea para que ella y su maestro consigan lo que merecen: que tengan una vida feliz, juntos. Ella volvió a mirar a Kayneth y le asintió mostrando que está en acuerdo. El hombre asintió complacido antes de volver a ver a Tokiomi-…Finalmente la facción blanca se ha formado. Ahora es tiempo de preparar nuestro transporte a la base previamente preparada por los Einzbern.

-Pues si es de irnos entonces yo me encargo. La iglesia tiene sus contactos que nos permitirán irnos sin llamar la atención al llegar a Rumania-Hablo vacíamente Kirei informándole a Tokiomi y a los demás. Así todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón conjunto para hablar y presentarse entre los maestros y los Servants para después planificar más en detalle la situación de la guerra pero entonces el único que no les siguió fue el Servant Archer que camino hacia unos de los ventanales de la mansión y observo lo que había afuera mostrándose sorprendidos antes de calmarse levemente pero aun así el sentimiento de confusión que tenia Archer no se le iba. Debido a una situación que él solo sabía y que no diría a nadie…

El no se suponía que sería invocando. Y más en un mundo como tal en el que fue invocado.

-_Pero sucedió de todos modos….eso quiere decir que Alaya me envió para evitar una catástrofe sin igual. Enviarme a un mundo paralelo en donde fui invocando por el padre de Rin en una guerra… ¿de cuatros equipos de siete Servants?...esto va a terminar muy mal-_Pensó Archer de blanco siendo en realidad el Contador guardián Emiya, que en sus recuerdos siempre y únicamente era invocado en la quinta guerra del grial…nunca en lo que sea que estaba en ese momento. De igual forma también era una bendición porque el grial que se estaba jugando era uno puro, uno que sería capaz de cumplir su más anhelado deseo: libertad absoluta de su maldita situación y si tenía que traicionar hasta que se supone era su grupo entonces que así sea. El escucho el llamado de su maestro y así decidió ir a la reunión pensando que información de si mismo decir y que no. Y mientras Archer se alejaba, en los campos alrededores de la mansión Tohsaka, el lugar que Archer miro habían homúnculos vistiendo trajes de batallas de metales blancos y juntos a un ejército de soldados de piedras con temas religiosos y algunas bestias hechas de mercurio solidificados. Cada uno portaban en alguna parte de sus ser gemas que resplandecían de poder, todos entrenaban en artes marciales y absorbían prana de las líneas de ley para así volverse más fuertes. Tokiomi y Kayneth no eran los líderes solo porque si, han planificado a velocidad y ya han armado su propio ejército en la gran guerra del grial, con los homúnculos y las creaciones de Kayneth y Caren junto a los siete Servants golpearan duro a las otras tres facciones.

La gran guerra del grial será caótica.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Las facciones negras, azules, rojas y blancas han aparecido, los colores es muy obvio de entender así que no me explicare. Bien entonces tenemos a Hercules, Medea, Diarmuid y Emiya como Servants en la facción blanca, eran necesario para algunas sagas además eran compatibles con este grupo que para fórmalo tuve que pelear y explicar mucho, por ello este capítulo solo se centro en ellos, para aclarar, Illya no existe en este universo como Kiritsugu nunca trabajo para los Einzbern, entonces ustedes dirán sobre ¿Qué hay de Kirei, de Caren y así? Pues sus historias se explicaran después. De igual forma si se pregunta sobre mi versión de Shirou, será casi igual a sus versiones canon pero él tiene un poder diferente. En total espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Apocrypha: War factions.**

**La serie Fate no me pertenece sino a Type-moon y Harry Potter le pertenece a su creadora**.

_La serie se ambienta en el universo de Fate Apocrypha en la cual se efectúa una guerra del santo grial entre dos facciones. Pues en este caso son cuatros, tendrán que esperar como ocurre._

_Para quienes no conozcan sobre Fate Apocrypha le explicare un resumen, se trata de un universo alternativo en donde el santo grial fue robado en la tercera guerra por lo tanto la cuarta y quinta no sucedió y mas Angra mainyu no apareciera a contaminar el grial, la historia inicia cuando los ladrones , un tumultos de familias de Magus unidos en un solo grupo llamado Yggdmillennia lanzan un desafío a la torre del reloj y planean activar el santo grial, cuento corto la asociación de Magus se pusieron como ¡perras! Y enviaron a los FreeLancer y Magus notables para enfrentar a Yggdmillennia, en una batalla que cada grupo tiene su conjunto de siete Servants convirtiéndole en la gran guerra del grial. Y así inicia mi fic._

**Las parejas son**: _Harry x Tonks posiblemente Hermione a la mezcla, Shirou x Jeanne con Rani a la mezcla. Habrá algunas otras pero solo serán mencionadas._

**Nota de autor: **_debo de recalcar algo, debido a los problemas en la red con la traducciones de los volúmenes de Fate Apocrypha, siendo tres en realidad, hay parte de la serie que no se, lo cual no es culpa mía como les recuerdo hay un desorden en las traducciones que oficialmente apenas y han terminado de traducirse el primer volumen junto al prologo y el capitulo uno del segundo volumen, por lo tanto aunque en wiki de Type Moon dicen algunos hechos que no he visto, se que cosas importantes han sucedido. _

_Otra cuestión es la siguiente: recién igual me entere que aparentemente Waver velvet conocido en El-melloi II tiene una historia similar de Fate zero en Fate Apocrypha ¿Qué quiero decir? Aparente en wiki y en otras fuentes, sucede a ser que aunque la cuarta guerra del grial no ocurrió en el universo Fate Apocrypha, Waver y en defecto Kayneth si compitieron en una guerra del grial, no la cuarta sino una de las muchas que fueron hechas en todo el mundo, tal guerra Waver invoco a Iskander y si bien como en Fate zero Waver no fue cómplice de la muerte de Kayneth igual los Archibald le echaron la culpa. En total vamos a suponer que Kayneth no participo en alguna guerra del grial pero Waver si, en una época anterior a haberse convertido en profesor, en total el si conoció a Iskander y tal, todo eso es necesario saberlo para entender el fic pero para aclararlo en un punto el fic se volverá UA debido a la falta de información de los nuevos capítulos de la novela ligera de Fate Apocrypha._

* * *

_Antelación a la guerra. _

_Asesinar a su hermano no fue algo de lo que le hacía sentir orgulloso pero las circunstancias y su ira le llevo a hacerlo. Su ira justiciera hablo y le hizo actuar. Comprendió el miedo y el horror de sus padres, en especial su padre, pero ellos deberían de suponer el monstruo que se convirtió su hermano, lo que el poder lo corrompió y que le llevo a terminar con su existencia. No objeto en nada cuando su padre le envió a la tierra donde los bandidos, la muerte y el miedo abundaba, no le recrimino ni nada parecido, para él era compresible que su padre actuara así. Pero si sintió muchísima tristeza. En aquel lugar aprendió a pelear, a sobrevivir y a triunfar. Puede ser vergonzoso para algunos el haberse vestido como sirvienta pero considerando que engaño a sus enemigos y bandidos así permitió acabarlos con rapidez. El se convirtió en ese momento en leyenda. Peleo y peleo sin cesar que le gano un apodo que perduraría hasta el final de su vida y más allá de la misma. _

_Su padre siguió temiéndole y siguió enviándole a campos de batallas con la esperanza que aquello le terminaría matando pero él fue persistente y triunfo pero su tristeza era profunda, tanto que su amada tía y gran sacerdotisa cercana a la gran diosa del sol le dio un regalo por compasión. Una espada. Pero no cualquier simple espada, una espada que mato a la bestia dragon y que fue blandida por un mismo dios, una espada de leyenda. Un verdadero tesoro sin igual. Y cuando la manejo él supo que estaba destinado a ser un héroe. Batallas tras batallas paso por una gran parte de su vida, una fue en donde su espada legendaria le salvo la vida al cortar el camino de un incendio que por casi le mate por culpa de un señor de la guerra traicionero, el renombro su espada en un titulo apropiado y la hizo suya. _

_El siguió luchando pero su triunfo más grande fue casarse con su amada, ella fue lo que le permitió seguir viviendo ante la decepción de su vida y todos los fracasos que ha tenido en su camino heroico. Ella le permitió tener una vida más allá de solo pelear, el fue capaz de vivir con tranquilidad e incluso una vez hizo un canto con un viejo amigo sobre una montaña, algo tan inverosímil en su época como príncipe. Pero el destino fue cruel y perdió a su amada, ella sacrificándose para calmar al terrible dios de las tormentas, su ira fue suprema, su dolor fue innegable, el encontró el consuelo en la batalla pero al final termino en aquel lugar y maldigo con fuerza. Con ira. Sin miedo. Y con dolor. Maldigo al mismísimo Kami por sus desgracias, por arrebatarle lo que había sido lo más importante en su vida y maldigo al gran todopoderoso sin temor. El fue castigado por ello y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Porque el sabia que nunca hizo mal a nadie y le pagaron con desgracias pero al final el lanzo el grito de desafío y no tuvo miedo._

_Nunca tuvo miedo._

* * *

_**No era suficiente.**_

_**Uno solo no podrá contender el caos que será esa guerra. **_

_**Uno más.**_

_**Uno más es necesario.**_

* * *

_Ella sentía que fue su culpa. Si solo hubiera tenido a un heredero varón entonces nada malo había sucedido, oh ella no despreciaba a sus hijas pero lo que les ocurrió, bueno, ella de verdad hubiera preferido que hubieran sido niños. Ella nació en un hogar de la más alta aristocracia por lo que fue una hermosa y educada mujer que paso a ser la reina de una nación, era su deber de dar a un varón para continuar con la línea hereditaria para el trono pero su esposo murió antes de tiempo y al final vino la desgracia. La azotaron, la apalearon y lo peor de todo fue ver como esos….esos monstruos y malditos romanos violaban a sus amadas hijas para después matarla. Su ira fue tremenda, su ansia de muerte y venganza fue extraordinaria pero fue gracias a esa fuerza que le permitió escapar y sobrevivir. Pero su ira seguía ardiendo. Quería venganza y justicia. Pero su pueblo cayó junto a ella y sus hijas, su amada patria que una vez su esposo comando era profanado por esos barbaros, no podía permitir eso y lo juro por la mismísima Andraste, diosa de la victoria, que ella lucharía para salir victoriosa ante los cadáveres de sus enemigos. Los derrotados escucharon sus exclamaciones y la hicieron su líder, papel que acepto y así le permitió tomar su venganza, luchar por la libertad y la justicia, luchar para saciar su ira._

_Lidero a su ejército con valentía, si bien le faltaba armas y preparación su ejército tenia espíritu, lucharon y atacaron por varias campañas consiguiendo más victoria una tras otra. Definitivamente la diosa Andraste velaba por su camino. Pero entonces fue el momento en que parecía que obtendría otra victoria más las cosas cambiaron, ella no lo notaria al comienzo de la gran batalla campal pero fue evidente en un punto en que….estaban destinado a perder. Sus soldados eran hombres de todas partes de su nación, no un grupo conjunto, por otro lado su enemigo era una infantería de uno, la victoria estaba definida en el momento en que cada grupo se vieron por primera vez en aquella noche, ella podía jurar que el líder de aquel grupo enemigo ya había descubierto aquello mucho antes de ella y al ver la masacre de quienes decidieron seguirla aun siendo ella una mujer. _

_Sus leales soldados. _

_Ella podría haber hecho mucho en aquel momento, como el gran Spartacus que triunfaba cuando la batalla se volvía mas desesperada o haber dado orden a la retirada pero… ella simplemente decidió tomar un veneno y esperar su muerte sin vergüenza alguna mientras sus soldados y ella seguían combatiendo ante el inminente final. Con la frente muy bien alto. Era una derrota innegable y no podía hacer nada contra ella, ella no tenía el derecho de escapar, ella sabía que tenía que morir junto a sus compatriotas pero sabía que sus enemigos eran monstruos en cuerpo de humanos, ellos la harán pasar terribles cosas, muchas más las que sufrieron sus hijas, porque simplemente ella se atrevió, como mujer, levantarse en armas en un mundo dominado por hombres. Ella decidió morir en sus propias condiciones y era con sus seguidores y peleando hasta la muerte. _

_Y saludo a la misma sin dudar._

* * *

**BUSCAR... EMPEZAR**

**BUSCAR... COMPLETO**

**PAREJAS PERFECTAS.**

**CONSTITUCION FISICA... COMPATIBLE**

**CONSTRUCCION ESPIRITUAL... COMPATIBLE**

**PERSONALIDAD... COMPATIBLE**

**PRANA... COMPATIBLE**

**EMPEZAR LA POSESIÓN VIA SELLADO PROVISIONAL DE PERSONALIDAD ANTIGUA Y ESPIRITUAL DE INSTALACIÓN DE LOS ESPÍRITUS HEROICOS.**

**LIQUIDACIÓN DE LA PERSONALIDAD ANTERIOR... RECIBIDAS**

**ENTRANDO A LOS DOMINIOS DE LA ANATOMÍA BASE DE RESPALDO... EMPEZAR**

**COMPLETAR LA INSTALACION.**

**EMPEZAR LA ADAPTACIÓN DE FORMACION FÍSICA Y ESPIRITUAL…FORMANDO.**

**CESIÓN DE HABILIDADES DE CLASE... EMPEZAR**

**EMPEZAR LA INSERCIÓN DE DATOS RELATIVA A TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS HEROICOS y ERA MODERNA SEGÚN SEA NECESARIO.**

**COPIA DE SEGURIDAD... COMPLETO**

**HABILIDADES DE CLASE…. ASIGNADO. HABILIDAD….ASIGNADO.**

**INSERCIÓN DE DATOS REQUERIDOS COMPLETA.**

**COMPLETANDO LA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**BORRAR TODO.**

**CLASE RULER: ACTIVADO. **

**NUMERO DE SERVANT: {2} COMPLETO.**

* * *

En dos lugares del mundo en el mismo segundo exacto comenzó un cambio absoluto. En Italia o más en concreto en las calles de roma se encontraba una mujer pelirroja vestida de payaso que caminaba con una expresión de locura en su rostro mientras sus ojos se movían para todos lados mientras usaba sus manos para guiarse por el oscuro y solitario callejón del que se encontraba, el nombre de esa mujer era Run Ru llamada por sus conocidos como lil Ronnie, ella era una mujer viuda que vivía con su hijo y sus padres en una pequeña casa modesta, ella era una mujer que desde que nació ha tenido problemas mentales por lo que había estado viviendo con sus padres incluso después de haberse casado y haber tenido un hijo. Era simplemente para cuidarla y ella podía agradecerle pero después de haber terminado su función como payaso hacia unas horas tuvo una crisis emocional que la conllevo a un único pensamiento; se comerá a su familia. Simplemente por amor, si les comía entonces estarían tan cerca que ella nunca se sentirá sola, nunca se sentirá sola cuando no está con sus padres, su hijo e incluso su perro, ella les comerá y lo disfrutara. Los morderá. Los masticara. Los devorara. Y todo lo hará por amor.

Pero por suerte…

Incluso antes de que ocurriera una tragedia Run ru se detuvo y grito por un momento mientras agarraba su cabeza en agonía al sentir como una presencia poderosa y extranjera entraba a su cuerpo pero entonces su dolor desapareció….porque el alma que entro noto la locura impar del dueño del cuerpo que iba a poseer y pensó mejor darle una muerte tranquila destruyendo su alma de una vez por toda. Y mientras el cambio continuo la apariencia de Run ru cambio ligeramente. Su cuerpo casi llegado a los huesos debido a la bulimia de Run ru cambio poco a poco mostrándose un cuerpo femenino en optimas condiciones, su tono de piel enfermizo se volvió ligeramente de color canela y creció un poco algunos de sus atributos, el detalle más importante fue que el pelo corto pelirrojo de Run ru cambio a uno semi-parecido solo que tenía un brillo rosado rojizo y la entidad que robo el cuerpo de Run ru se irguió en un porte de orgullo y fuerza. Ella apretó su mano derecha observándolo con análisis el cuerpo que sin querer tuvo que usurpar y pensó en la información que el santo grial le había enviado. De su papel en ese momento y con decisión arranco la larga manga del traje de payaso del cuerpo que usaba y limpio su rostro lleno de maquillaje mostrando a la vista un rostro firme y unos ojos dorados que brillaban con fuerza.

En Japón en el mismo momento, siendo en especifico en Fuyuki nos podemos ubicar en el templo Ryuudo en la cual sentando en medio de los arboles que rodean el templo. Solos con unos libros y al aire Issei Ryuudou siente como sus sentidos le advertían que algo grande le iba a suceder, sinceramente nunca pudo explicar con exactitud ese sexto sentido que desarrollo según él podía definir como las "cosas anormales" pero él podía decir que fue cuando oculto en una noche en una visita al apartamento de su madre fue espectador de la batalla bestial de…esos seres monstruosos lo que después sería el epicentro del gran incendio de Fuyuki, su padre dijo que eso era solos alucinaciones que su mente creo debido al trauma de la muerte de su madre pero Issei sabia mas, el notaba cosas fuera de lo normal en personas que él conoció en su niñez como Emiya Shirou y Tohsaka Rin o los sacerdotes de la iglesia, notaba algo diferente en ellos, en Tohsaka podía sentir peligro combinado con orgullo, en Shirou recordó comparar a una sensación de vacío y metal mientras los sacerdotes solo gritaban falsedad.

Sus alertas eran muy acertadas y fue por ello cuando sintió como algo entraba a su cuerpo intento pelear y luchar por lo que creía que era una dominación fantasmal…que no estaba lejos de la verdad pero entonces la presencia le hablo. Le explico quien era y una gran cantidad de información se le fue llenado a la cabeza, información de un mundo oculto, información de lo imposible siendo posible, información de una gran guerra de veintiocho espíritus legendarios a batalla a muerte en Rumania que podría terminar en una gran guerra y destrucción del mundo, información que hizo recapacitar a Issei por lo que acepto a la presencia que entro a su cuerpo pero con la promesa que le permitía tener palabra en el asunto y aquel espíritu acepto pero era más que ello, ellos se fusionaron, por un lado recordaba su vida, seguía siendo el mismo pero también recordaba una vida pasada, la vida que una fue y que también era una vez mas ahora. El era uno con el espíritu heroico. Y se sentía bien.

Se sentía poderoso. E importante.

Así, en diferentes partes del mundo, dos espíritus heroicos han sido llamados para una tarea en específico por el mismísimo santo grial.

* * *

_**Esta guerra del grial nunca debió de haber sido hecha. No por menospreciar a sus competidores sino lo caótico que serán, veintiocho Servants han sido invocando y es definitivamente una gran catástrofe habrá por ello. El sistema del grial de emergencia, siendo ahora el hablante actual, ha reconocido ese asunto. Por falta de tiempo y preparación solo se le permitió invocar a dos Servants de clase Ruler para al menos contener un poco el caos de la gran guerra del grial. La ultima energía ha sido utilizada en este punto, por lo tanto, el gran grial desaparecerá hasta que la absorción de más de la mitad de los Servants sea completado y vuelva a su forma física. Así el sistema del grial de emergencia termina.**_

* * *

Y los dos Ruler exclamaron al mismo tiempo en las diferentes partes del mundo del que encontraban:

-Servant** Ruler de Gris/Purpura** ha recibido su citación.

Y cada uno partió sin demora a Rumania. Para la gran guerra del grial.

* * *

**Rumania: un par de días después.**

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia era un hombre racional, frio y metódico, el no se exaltaba como los otros, el tomaba la situación con calma y planeaba en consecuencia. Que se diga que cuando decidió que los Yggdmillennia se separaría de la asociación de Magus habría problemas tanto para él como para sus subordinados pero organizo planes de respaldo para ello por lo que no se preocupo. Incluso se preparo por si la asociación de Magus decidía enviar su propia fuerza para arrebatarle el santo grial pero enronces desde ahí todo se complico. Y piezas tras piezas Darnic tenía que ser espectador como sus expectativas eran golpeadas sin cesar culminando en una terrible situación: el grial mayor desaparecer frente sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando Darnic perdió la calma e hizo valer su furia ante quienes lo vieran e incluso los Servant **Caster de negro** y **Lancer de negro** tuvieron que ser cautelosos con el hombre después de las horas de ira y furia que mostro después de la desaparición del grial mayor.

Eso tenía explicación, el grial mayor, la forma cristalizada y materializada de la culminación del ritual del toque del cielo estaba compuesto por una gran cantidad de energía, energía tomada por setenta años por una línea de ley pero también la energía acumulada de otras tres guerras del grial siendo en total veintiún espíritus heroicos en dicho objeto, por lo tanto un gran artefacto de gran poder pero que se active el sistema de respaldo una vez es mucho para el grial pero que se repita de nuevo permitiendo la entrada al doble de lo doble de Servant en esa guerra ya era excesivo y al final el llamado del Servant Ruler hizo que la energía del grial mayor perdiera forma y se desvaneciera, en total no se sabía cómo dicho objeto recuperaría forma física o en donde con exactitud pero si de algo se estaba seguro es que el grial mayor ganara poder de la misma forma que siempre ha sido: con la muerte de Servants. En total eso era un beneficio, se quiere decir que las otras tres facciones no irán de ataques tras ataques a la torre milleniun, su base de operaciones, lo que conllevaría a su caída sino que será una batalla todos contra todos, no se buscara el grial en si sino matar a cuantos Servants se pueda. Pero tampoco se podía regocijarse de eso porque el fallo de eso es simple; ninguno de sus enemigos sabe que el gran grial ya no tiene forma simple. Y eso significa que igual irán a atacarlos de toda manera. **Rider de negro**, quien había sido invocado junto a los otros Servants de la fracción negra después de que el homúnculo Einzbern activo una vez más el sistema de respaldo, comento con exactitud la situación:

-_oh, eso sí que es una mierda._

Palabras muy vulgares para los Magus de Yggdmillennia pero muy exactas en totalidad.

Los Black Servants en si estaban preocupados y excitados, por un lado sus enemigos estarán contra ellos pero estaban emocionados por el choque de los héroes de la antigüedad una vez llamado desde el mas allá en una gran batalla por el santo grial. Lancer de Black o en vida Vlad tepes no podía quitar la sonrisa de emoción de su rostro desde hace días en el pensamiento de sus propios rivales, porque obviamente él no tenía miedo de fracasar, tenia absoluta confianza en su victoria y era algo de admirarse en cierto modo, quizás así aun con lo tiránico que fue en parte en su reinado logro conseguir la lealtad de su pueblo y convertirlo al final en un héroe.

De igual forma Caster de negro a petición de un iracundo Darnic comenzó a aumentar el número de golems para crear una red de defensa poderosa alrededor de su base, Caster normalmente podía hacer treinta golems de gran poder en un día pero con la amenaza de las otras tres fracciones entonces se necesitaba una manera de aumentar sus defensas, por ello Darnic llamo a todos los miembros de rango medio e inferior de Yggdmillennia que no estaba inicialmente en la torre de milleniun. Cuando se activo el grial y que se escogiera los masters de la fracción negra los demás miembros de los Yggdmillennia partieron de la base hacia Sighigoara, que fueran sus espías de los enemigos y que si tuvieran oportunidad mataran a alguno de los masters cuando haya bajado la guardia pero era inicialmente para una fracción, no tres, no había necesidad de sacrificar a los otros miembros de Yggdmillennia innecesariamente y algunos de ellos eran expertos en familiares y hechizos de espionajes, en total ellos siendo subordinados de Caster de negro se encargarían de aumentar de los treinta golems que normalmente podía hacer a unos cincuenta además de fortalecer las defensas de la torre de milleniun y aun mas importante la creación de un gran ejercito; de homúnculos y familiares alterados para ser perfectos para el combate.

-Esto es definitivamente una guerra…-Comento **Archer de negro** siendo en vida Chiron, el centauro entrenador de héroes, claro está que por cosa de su invocación no era una centauro, le era algo ventajoso ya que nadie sabría de su identidad pero era ofensivo y problemático a su ser que se le negara su verdadera forma pero no le dio mucho problema con ello después de todo. El se encontraba acomodado en un balcón de la torre de milleniun observando en una zona protegida mágicamente en cómo un centenar de golems, homúnculos, bestias alteradas y unos que otros Magus que le supervisaban, entrenar y prepararse para el primer asalto de sus oponentes, aun no había llegado el Servant Ruler y debían de esperar a que llegara a Rumania para así iniciar la gran guerra del grial.

-…No puedo decir mucho de ello….nunca tuve una guerra antes-Le contesto Caster de negro, que en vida fue Salomón ibn Gabirol, quien no estaba justamente con Archer solo porque si en plan de interactuar con otros, es mas, Caster podía hablar con una persona pero no sentía apego alguno con la misma, en total Caster era muy antisocial y el único con quien se llevaba mejor era su maestro Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, la razón del porque estaba ahí e incluso interactuar sin mucha gana con Archer era porque estaba supervisando a sus creaciones. Archer achico los ojos al observar al Servant, su instinto le decía que aunque débil ese Servant era de cuidado, menos mal que eran del mismo bando….por ahora.

-….Supongo que sí. No debemos de ser ingenuos y debemos de considerar que nuestros enemigos tendrán una fuerza igual a la nuestra.

-¿te refieres a que armar su propio ejército? El señor Darnic ha dejado explicito que debemos de esperar lo mismo con el grupo que pertenecen los Einzbern, se afirman que sus homúnculos son de la mejor clase.

-…Entonces te pregunto, Caster ¿si estás aquí para vigilar a tus golems? ¿Qué está sucediendo en tu guarida? He notado que más golems siguen surgiendo.

-Es sencillo, puede ser que los Magus de esta era no pueden compararse en mis habilidades pero mi maestro es talentoso y sabe seguir mis órdenes a pie de la letra además los Magus tienen algo que yo no, instrumentos y materiales de la mejor categoría. Los golems se están creando de manera automática, solo me toca enviar mi Prana desde aquí para que estos se activen.

-Una habilidad interesante, en verdad, Caster.

-Halagos no me sirven para nada, Archer, así que guárdatelos. Te pregunto a ti, que fuiste el entrenador de grandes héroes como Teseo, Hércules, Jason y tales supongo que tu sabrás sobre el arte de la guerra ¿algún consejo de artes de defensa y guerrilla de la era de los dioses que desees compartir con nosotros?

-….Lastimosamente no puedo ser de ayuda más que ser un vigía en la noche y compartir algunos conocimientos de medicina pero…en la arte de la guerra, lastimosamente no, fui un entrenador, no un soldado.

-….Ya veo, entonces quizás es mejor que comparta sus artes mágicas con su maestro, así si necesita alguna ayuda entonces se le puede ser dada en un momento de crisis.

-…es bueno saberlo…-Comento Archer sin molestarse mucho y sabiendo bien que Caster no le hablo por preocupación ajena sino simplemente decirlo por decirlo, Archer podía sentir que Caster simplemente no le interesaba que le sucedía al final a él y todo lo referente. El observo al Servant de la magia y decidió que hablar con él no tenía ningún sentido, por lo tanto carraspeo un poco y comenzó a moverse-…Creo que mi presencia aquí no podrá ser de ayuda. Iré a mi habitación personal y esperare las órdenes de mi maestro. Nos veremos después, Caster.

-Tenlo por seguro, Archer-Se despidió con voz vacía Caster siguiendo observando el avance de sus golems y el ejercito de los Yggdmillennia, Archer le dejo ser y vago por los pasillos del castillo a dirección de su habitación personal que su maestra Fiore le había suministrado de buena fe, en el camino se topo con muchísimos homúnculos, algunos golems de cuerpo compactos y algunos Magus Yggdmillennia y todos le rehuían por diferentes razones, intuición o temor respectivamente pero Archer no podía entender porque si él era un espíritu heroico, un héroe en su forma, el no dañaría a nadie. Todos estaban en alerta, aun cuando el Servant Ruler no ha llegado a Rumania eso no quiere decir que sus enemigos no se tomen su tiempo y lancen un ataque al castillo y aun con la fuerza bruta de su pequeño ejército tenían una pequeña debilidad y es que no tenían en su equipo al Servant Assassin, inútil en batalla directa pero con su habilidad de encubrimiento de presencia sería perfecto para andar de vigilante en la frontera de trifas y vigilar por si algún master y/o Servant enemigo se acercara a su base. De verdad Archer no sabía con exactitud en qué hacer para ayudar.

-_Solo me toca luchar con todo. Definitivamente esta guerra será caótica-_Pensó Archer parándose frente a su habitación y cuando iba a entrar se detuvo por dos razones, una escucho unos sonidos y exclamaciones de algunos Magus, gracias a sus sentidos avanzados pudo discernir que de alguna manera uno de los homúnculos que sirven para suministrar Prana a los Servants había desaparecido y la segunda cosa que hizo que se detuviera era que sintió la presencia de un Servant en su habitación. Algo sucedía. El entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente topándose con Rider de negro, que en vida fue Astolfo el caballero de Carlomagno, sentando a lado de su cama la cual estaba siendo usada por un homúnculo joven siendo cubierto por la sabana para tapar su desnudez, Archer alzo una ceja ya que si bien el homúnculo se parece mucho a los otros que había visto ese tenía algo diferente. Sus ojos no eran vacios y su expresión no era tan mecánica, sus ojos mostraban un poco de reconocimiento y un poco de temor pero aun con eso mostraba que había un poco de consciencia en ese homúnculo, lo cual era imposible pero lo era y aun cuando no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, Archer podía decir algo con seguridad.

Ese homúnculo….es único.

* * *

**Por otro lado en Sighigoara.**

-…_ ¿y es esta la que quiere que no le llame una niña y está comprando esa ropa que hace que me dé un ñuñu por solo mirarlo?...dios, esto es tan malo-_Sisigou Kairi, un cazador de recompensa de la asociación de Magus que había sido contractado para competir en la gran guerra del grial en el bando de la fracción roja había estado haciendo un poco de allí y allá desde que llego a Rumania. Primero de todo el había invocando a su Servant, **Saber de rojo**, que en vida fue Mordred el caballero de la traición siendo en realidad una jovencita…que tiene un genio ni para contar, posteriormente ellos habían terminando encontrándose con el supervisor enviado por la iglesia para la fracción roja, Kotomine Shiro, que se encontraron en una iglesia en Sighigoara y ahí el conoció al Servant del tal Kotomine Shiro siendo el Servant **Assassin de rojo**, Kotomine Shiro extendió una alianza con su persona pero Saber le advirtió que no lo hiciera porque sus instintos le gritaba que había una trampa y mas con Assassin que según a opinión de Mordred, tenía un aura similar a su madre, a la bruja oscura más famosa Morgan le fay, por lo tanto confiando en su Servant rechazo la invitación de alianza de Kotomine Shiro y partió hacia un lugar donde construyo su base personal siendo en las catatumbas bajo un cementerio. Ahora estaba con su Servant en una petición de la misma y Kairi no se negó porque pensó que así se ganaría la confianza de Saber pero…

¿Por qué comprarle ropa era tan incomodo?

Debido a que aun cuando Saber se enojo cuando Kairi señalo que era una chica, la susodicha compro, a extensa de su maestro, un pantalón corto, una blusa de tirante blanco corto y una chaqueta roja que si bien a primera vista estaba bien pues la realidad es que tal vestimenta dejaba las piernas, torso y parte del escote al aire libre sin pudor alguno. Definitivamente su Servant no tenía pudor alguno. Kairi solo sentía vergüenza por ello y no podía decir nada porque sino seria un problema con su Servant y un poco hipócrita de su parte considerando que el estaba básicamente vestido como un motociclista pandillero. Oh, bueno, ahora mismo estaban paseando a la luz del día de la ciudad observando los puntos estratégicos que podían usar para escape por si algunos de los Servants enemigos se le da por intentar cazarlos en esa zona, que se diga que Kairi casi le da una embolia cuando supo que la gran guerra del grial se efectuara mas de veintiocho Servants, tal número es un susto tremendo para el mas fuerte considerando que en los informes dados por Rocco Belfaban, quien le contracto, dictaba que en la tercera guerra del grial en Fuyuki solo dos Servants fueron capaces de exterminar más de dos mil soldados nazis en la segunda guerra mundial hacia más de ochenta años atrás e incluso lo más aterrador fue que ninguno de los dos usaron sus nobles fantasmas y aquí en Rumania habían un número mayor de los mismos, Kairi podía decir que los cuatros grupos de Servants se unieran de seguro desde Europa hasta el oriente caerían en sus manos. De verdad era un a expectativas terrible.

-_En fin, no es que va a pasar de todos modos…_

_-_Maestro. Un Servant se acerca-Hablo de improvisto Saber mirando a un lado de la izquierda mientras se tensaba levemente, que se diga que aun cuando era de día no deberían de bajar la guardia y más en un guerra a tal escala de la que eran participes. Kairi se tenso ante la palabra de su Servant y discretamente activo sus circuitos mágicos por si debía de meterse en una batalla. Al otro lado de la calle aparecieron un joven de veintiuno años de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas vistiendo ropa moderna junto a él caminaba un hombre que se parecía sino había diferencias como tal que tenia rasgo griego y su tono de piel era un poco más oscura que su compañero, junto a ellos caminaba un perro negro pero este era un poco más grande de lo normal y tenía algunas diferencias notables. Ellos no parecían haberle notado porque estaban hablando como si nada…

-Entonces yo estaba moviendo los ingredientes en el caldero pero entonces viene el maldito de Snape y comienza a darme el mal ojo, obvio que no me altere pero rayos que fue incomodo pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Neville, el pobre le dio un ataque de nervios y su poción termino dañada.

-Definitivamente ese sí que fue un mal profesor, menos mal que mi entrenador fue muy capacitado y aun con mi ascendencia yo—maestro, deténgase, hay un Servant enemigo frente nuestro.

-¿espera, que?-El joven se detuvo para ver a quien su Servant miraba con cautela y seriedad, ese joven era Harry Potter junto a su Servant Archer de azul, el joven mago achico los ojos al observar a un hombre que parecía a un motociclista junto a una hermosa chica vestida de una manera muy descarada que igual le miraban con cautela y alertas, no era para menos, ese era quizás el primer encuentro entre los Servants enemigos de la gran guerra del grial pero no podían enfrentarse, aun no ha llegado el Servant Ruler y Zelretch afirmo que debían de esperar su llegada. El perro que acompañaba a Harry y a Archer gruño en advertencia, se trataba de Sirius que había ido a acompañar a Harry y su Servant para un recado. La compra de algunos materiales que Caster de azul necesitaba para fortalecer su guardia secreta, eran cosas normales como algunas semillas de plantas además de algunos animales pequeños como lagartos, ratones, serpientes y otros tales. Harry y compañía no sabía que haría el Servant con esas cosas pero dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera, según Hermione y Shirou era de confianza.

-Dinos quien eres de una vez-Sentencio fríamente Kairi observando al otro master, obvio por las marcas en una de sus manos además del Servant que estaba en posición de pelear incluso si no debían en la espera del Servant Ruler, Saber sonreía amenazantemente dejando soltar una oleada de instinto asesino lo que daba a entender que estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda y lanzarse a combatir. Harry por otro lado apretó los dientes intentando contener el temblor que recorrió en su cuerpo ante el aura amenazante que la Servant enemigo soltó, de verdad se podía sentir en su aura lo fuerte que es, Archer también soltó instinto asesino dando a entender que por defender a su master también salía de combate. De improvisto Sirius alzo la cabeza y miro algo a la lejanía lo que llamo la atención de Harry que alzo la mirada siendo seguido sin poderlo evitar por los otros presentes, tomaron nota de una presencia extranjera tratándose de un búho que los observaba fijamente. No tardaron en saber que era.

-Un familiar. Algunos de nuestros enemigos noto nuestra presencia aquí-Conto con molestia Saber tomando nota que no era el único búho presente ahí sino que había otros estacionados en lugares estratégicos, un familiar era un animal que está conectado a un Magus, este sirve como una extensión de un Magus por lo que todo lo que ve será transferido al Magus, por lo tanto su uso como armas de espionaje y tal es muy común además de lógico, Sirius pudo ser capaz de detectar a los familiares debido a su transformación de Animagus y los otros podían haberlo detectado pero se necesitaría un hechizo para ello y estaban en medio de la población civil de día, no era posible. Kairi chasqueo la lengua molesta debido a que la única solución para esto era…

-Saber. Nos vamos.

-¿eh? Pero maestro ¿Por qué deberíamos?

-Es sencillo, este no puede ser los únicos familiares que hay aquí, deben de haber mas y muy bien oculto, rayos, de verdad quien entro a esta guerra está dando de todo. No podemos armar una confrontación aquí, Saber, mas que no deberíamos combatir la situación podría darle información a nuestros enemigos, nombres, habilidades e incluso debilidades. Nos iremos.

-Pero—

-Saber, confía en mí-Pidió en voz baja Kairi y consiguió que Saber se calmara pero gruño molesta antes de relajarse un poco dando a entender que no pelearía, eso lo noto Archer que igual se calmo. Kairi observo al master enemigo que le miraba alerta pero no con malicia o enojo, era obvio que el niño no era como un Magus normal pero igual estaba listo para enfrentarle. Eso era mucho más peligroso, enfrentarse a un Magus era predecible y podían ser derrotados al explotar su arrogancia y parloteos pero un usuario de magia que usa sus habilidades para exterminar sin darse de rodeo son la presa más difícil. Definitivamente esa será una gran guerra pero no había marcha atrás y debía de seguir con ese camino. Así asintiendo al maestro contrario comenzó a moverse aunque noto que Saber se quedo atrás-….Saber.

-Espera maestro. Ustedes, al menos dinos cuáles son sus nombres. Soy Saber de rojo. Al menos demuestren que no son unos cobardes.

-…Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

-Nombre interesante, maestro, dele el mismo respeto.

-_Oh que pesada es a veces….rayos…_Bah, que diablos, soy Sisigou Kairi. No es como si nadie supiera de mí.

-Bueno, si mi maestro se presento entonces yo igual. Soy Archer de azul.

-Ya veo. Pues entonces Harry Potter, Archer de azul, les juro por mi espada que ustedes **caerán por mi mano.**

-Oh… eso es interesante, pues entonces yo **Acabare contigo sin dudar**-Mascullo con voz poderosa Archer y por un segundo un aura de poder rodeo a cada Servant demostrando sus ansias de enfrentarse al uno con el otro. Era más que solo palabras, era un reto, era una promesa y harán lo que sea para cumplirla. Con una sonrisa salvaje de despedida Saber alcanzo a su maestro y así ambos partieron de ahí para desaparecer entre la multitud. Ya estando solo Harry solo gruño levemente y miro como los búhos seguían ahí, el camino rápidamente antes de tomar un callejón siendo seguido por Sirius y Archer antes de rápidamente usara un hechizo para espantar a los familiares y usara la aparición para terminar en el patio de la pequeña casa que está en las afueras de Sighigoara, Sirius que se había sujeto con él al morder su pantalón al igual que Archer que había puesto su mano en su hombro se separaron de él y soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso fue complicado, menos mal que tenia la aparición porque sino esos familiares nos hubieran seguido y hubieran sabido en donde estamos, no puedo atacarlos de día y tal. De verdad fue un golpe de suerte.

-Esa Servant aunque joven puedo decir que se veía una oponente fuerte. Ya tengo ansia de nuestro enfrentamiento.

-….uff, de verdad me gustaría no estar en estos problemas pero que se le va a hacer, pues cuando tengamos la oportunidad Archer iremos y peleara contra Saber.

-Es bueno saber que tengo su apoyo, maestro.

-….Bueno, mejor entramos e informemos esto a los otros. Oh Dora se va a enojar conmigo por ponerme en peligro-Menciono con molestia y resignación Harry sacando una risita de Archer, oh el tiempo que había pasado con su maestro había descubierto un no tan…que va, muy notable tensión sexual-romántica entre su maestro y la curiosa mujer llamada Nymphadora, se nota principalmente de cómo es Harry era el único que llamaba de tal manera a la metamorfaga. Sirius aun siendo un perro soltó unos ladridos que parecían unas risas y así los tres entraron al casa que no eran tan llamativa como parecía pero en su terreno baldío a su alrededor tenía algo único, nada tan llamativo pero si se mira con atención había marcas azules brillantes en el suelo, ese era la gran defensa que Hermione y Rani había hecho a toda la base además de las nuevas defensas que Caster estaba armando. Tenían su base muy bien protegida y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente pero lo dudaban. La gran guerra del grial será caótica.

Y aun se esperaba su comienzo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lista de Servants:**

**Fracción roja: **

_**Saber: **__Mordred, el caballero de la traición. _

_**Archer: **__Atalanta, la cazadora casta. _

_**Lancer: **__Karna, hijo del dios del sol. _

_**Rider: **__Aquiles. _

_**Caster: **__William Shakespeare, el dramaturgo. _

_**Assassin: **__Semiramis, Reina sabia de asiria. _

_**Berserker: **__Spartacus, el gladiador._

* * *

**Fracción negra:**

_**Saber: **__Siegfried, el caballero dragon ensangrentado. _

_**Archer: **__Chiron/Quirón. _

_**Lancer: **__Vlad III, el rey empalador. _

_**Rider: **__Astolfo, el duodécimo paladín de Carlomagno. _

_**Caster: **__Salomón ibn Gabirol._

_**Assassin: **__Jack el destripador, legendario asesino en serie. _

_**Berserker: **__Frankestein, el monstruo de frankestein._

* * *

**Fracción blanca:**

_**Saber: **__Desconocido._

_**Archer: **__Emiya shirou/Contador Guardián EMIYA. _

_**Lancer: **__Diarmuid Ua duibhne _

_**Rider: **__Desconocido._

_**Caster: **__Medea, la bruja de la traición. _

_**Assassin: **__Desconocido. _

_**Berserker: **__Heracles, el héroe más famoso de Grecia._

* * *

**Fracción azul:**

_**Saber: **__Jeanne d´ Arc, la doncella de Orleans._

_**Archer: **__Desconocido. _

_**Lancer: **__Desconocido._

_**Rider: **__Desconocido. _

_**Caster: **__Desconocido. _

_**Assassin: **__Desconocido. _

_**Berserker: **__Desconocido._

* * *

**Rulers:**

**Ruler de gris: **_Desconocido. _

**Ruler de purpura: **_Desconocido._

* * *

**Número total de Servants: 30**

**Número total de Servants caídos: 0.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**Y bueno aquí esta, se que el capitulo no fue emocionante pero el siguiente es el comienzo absoluto de la gran guerra del grial. Solo tengo que mostrar una que otras cuestiones. Por un lado el personaje mencionado llamado Run ru es un personaje canon de Type Moon, se trata de una master que aparece en Fate extra siendo master de un Lancer que en vida fue Vlad tepes pero a diferencia de la versión Apocrypha esa versión es un poco mas diferente, en total solo la use porque le quedaba el papel siendo el envase físico de un Ruler, que Issei se haya convertido en el otro envase del otro Ruler fue una gran jugada de mi parte debo de aclarar, hehehe sí señor, quienes saben de Fate Apocrypha, la Ruler original que era Jeanne of arc que uso como envase físico el cuerpo de una joven estudiante, creo que se llama Latveria o algo así, en total el próximo capítulo es la llegada de los dos Rulers, como interactúan y el primer enfrentamiento de la gran guerra del grial. En total ya he regresado, conseguir un computador aunque este sea de mi madre por lo que no actualizare tan seguidamente pero lo hare con seguridad, de todos modos dejen comentario y tal. Pienso abrir un foro en donde muestro diferentes Servants originales para que si, ustedes le den las ganas de hacer un fic de Fate, así que haya más gente y que haya más guerra del grial. Ya he comentado esta idea con otros amigos míos y espero que algunos otros entren a la idea. Esperare paciente sus reviews.**

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Apocrypha: War factions.**

**La serie Fate no me pertenece sino a Type-moon y Harry Potter le pertenece a su creadora**.

_La serie se ambienta en el universo de Fate Apocrypha en la cual se efectúa una guerra del santo grial entre dos facciones. Pues en este caso son cuatros, tendrán que esperar como ocurre._

_Para quienes no conozcan sobre Fate Apocrypha le explicare un resumen, se trata de un universo alternativo en donde el santo grial fue robado en la tercera guerra por lo tanto la cuarta y quinta no sucedió y mas Angra mainyu no apareciera a contaminar el grial, la historia inicia cuando los ladrones , un tumultos de familias de Magus unidos en un solo grupo llamado Yggdmillennia lanzan un desafío a la torre del reloj y planean activar el santo grial, cuento corto la asociación de Magus se pusieron como ¡perras! Y enviaron a los FreeLancer y Magus notables para enfrentar a Yggdmillennia, en una batalla que cada grupo tiene su conjunto de siete Servants convirtiéndole en la gran guerra del grial. Y así inicia mi fic._

**Las parejas son**: _Harry x Tonks posiblemente Hermione a la mezcla, Shirou x Jeanne con Rani a la mezcla. Habrá algunas otras pero solo serán mencionadas._

**Nota de autor: **_debo de recalcar algo, debido a los problemas en la red con la traducciones de los volúmenes de Fate Apocrypha, siendo tres en realidad, hay parte de la serie que no se, lo cual no es culpa mía como les recuerdo hay un desorden en las traducciones que oficialmente apenas y han terminado de traducirse el primer volumen junto al prologo y el capitulo uno del segundo volumen, por lo tanto aunque en wiki de Type Moon dicen algunos hechos que no he visto, se que cosas importantes han sucedido._

_Otra cuestión es la siguiente: recién igual me entere que aparentemente Waver velvet conocido en El-melloi II tiene una historia similar de Fate zero en Fate Apocrypha ¿Qué quiero decir? Aparente en wiki y en otras fuentes, sucede a ser que aunque la cuarta guerra del grial no ocurrió en el universo Fate Apocrypha, Waver y en defecto Kayneth si compitieron en una guerra del grial, no la cuarta sino una de las muchas que fueron hechas en todo el mundo, tal guerra Waver invoco a Iskander y si bien como en Fate zero Waver no fue cómplice de la muerte de Kayneth igual los Archibald le echaron la culpa. En total vamos a suponer que Kayneth no participo en alguna guerra del grial pero Waver si, en una época anterior a haberse convertido en profesor, en total el si conoció a Iskander y tal, todo eso es necesario saberlo para entender el fic pero para aclararlo en un punto el fic se volverá UA debido a la falta de información de los nuevos capítulos de la novela ligera de Fate Apocrypha._

* * *

_La gran guerra del grial inicia._

Ruler de gris suspiro mientras salía finalmente del aeropuerto, que se diga que desde que entro y formo parte del joven llamado Issei Ryuudo las cosas no han sido fáciles en su plan para ir a Rumania, Ruler sabía que no podía irse así sin más a Rumania sin explicación alguna, el padre y el hermano de Issei armarían una bien grande ante la desaparición de Issei, no, debía de irse legítimamente, por ello uso su habilidad como Servant Ruler para hipnotizar a algunas personas que permitieron a Issei un viaje a Rumania por máximo tres semanas a máximo un mes completo, para todos él estaba yendo a un concurso exclusivo del arte escrito, puras patrañas pero peor era nada. Después de soportar un viaje de más de diez horas en un avión, que le saco de los nervios debido a ¿Cómo demonios, por la gloria de Amaterasu, como una máquina de metal vuela? El grial le dio información de la época actual, sabía que la maquina podía volar pero el cómo, le tenia de los nervios. Al final por fin había llegado a Transilvania y estaba en la espera de—

-Oh, ya veo que llegaste compañero. Un gusto en conocerte-Ruler de gris frunció el ceño y observo a un lado a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo de tonada rosada moverse hacia su persona, con solo mirarla ya sabía que era su compañera Ruler pero también supo su verdadera identidad aun detrás del cuerpo que usaba como avatar y silbo levemente entre sorprendido pero también un poco decepcionado. Eso pareció darse cuenta Ruler de purpura que frunció el ceño-Déjame adivinar, esperaba a alguien mas ¿me equivoco?

-No es por ofender pero incluso yo mismo veo que sea difícil contener a veintiocho Servants en esta guerra. Esperaba a un espíritu heroico un poco más….poderoso.

-¿Cómo cual? Es curioso que señale ese punto.

-El cuerpo que estoy usando se trata de un chico muy estudioso, el ha leído muchas leyendas de héroes legendarios, esperaba un poco mas de poder. No te menosprecio pero incluso estamos siendo superados.

-….No puedo objetar sobre ello. Pero debemos de hacer lo que podamos en esta guerra, incluso si debemos de enfrentarnos contra todos los otros Servants-Comento seria Ruler de purpura mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos suaves siendo seguida por el otro Ruler, cada uno cargando con una pequeña maleta en la cual tenían sus pertenencias, su objetivo actual era ir directamente a Sighigoara para después conseguir una base antes de que fuera medianoche y iniciara la guerra del grial. Era una desventaja profunda su estado porque debido a que usaban como avatars a personas vivas eso significaba que no podían atralizarse, como inicialmente se debía de hacer, para moverse a velocidad de un lugar a otro.

-El grial definitivamente ha perdido fuerza, puedo notar que ya no tiene ubicación fija, es obvio en verdad que el grial únicamente logro invocarnos a nosotros, es una prueba de lo desesperado que fue para invocarnos en tal situación.

-¿Y dale con eso, Gris? Parece no tener confianza en tus habilidades.

-Es la conciencia de este cuerpo que señala ese punto. Había mejores héroes que podrían haber sido invocando-No era broma lo que decía Ruler de gris, el era fuerte y un gran héroe en su nación de origen pero la verdad no era tan famoso a nivel mundial al igual que su compañera, había mejores opciones de espíritus heroicos para la clase Ruler como el rey de los héroes, el rey de los caballeros, el rey de los conquistadores, el rey de persa, el rey de roma y muchos más pero invocarlos a esos héroes no era fácil, el grial no tenía mucho poder porque incluso recurrió la posesión de cuerpos para permitir que los espíritus heroicos de clase Ruler pudieran ser invocados pero también jugaba el cuerpo que sería puesto el Servant, tenía que ser uno en total compatibilidad. En total se podía considerar que los cuerpos actuales que Ruler de gris y purpura llevaban eran básicamente como sus reencarnaciones actuales.

-eso es lo de menos, Gris. Nuestra prioridad ahora es conseguir un modo para ir a Sighigoara y después a Trifas.

-….supongo que es correcto. Está bien, debemos…Espera, detente ¿sientes eso?-Inquirio de improvisto Ruler de purpura que achico los ojos y observo a varios lados rápidamente, Ruler de gris frunció el ceño también tomando nota de lo que su colega le ha señalado y observo con atención a su alrededor tamaño nota las palomas que le miraban con atención, un detalle mas amuniciono le dio la respuesta: son familiares pero a la vez no, eso era raro, los familiares usualmente mostraba expresión de inteligencia debido a su conexión con sus amos pero esas palomas definitivamente estaban vigilándole y enviándoles información a su creador pero no había inteligencia alguna en ella. Eran como si fuera objetos comunes y tales. La única explicación seria…

-Esto es un trabajo de un Servant. Un Servant ha estado esperando nuestra llegada pero…. ¿sientes eso, purpura?

-Por supuesto que sí, gris. Definitivamente esto es una señal de hostilidad-Ruler de purpura no mentía, sus instintos como Servant delataba que quien le estaba vigilando no lo hacía simplemente para conocer al Servant Ruler sino como una posible amenaza. Quien sea dueño de esas palomas familiares definitivamente ha lanzando una declaración de guerra o enemistad. Ruler de gris se giro a verla esperando su opinión-….no sé qué decir, los Servants deben de saber que nosotros somos imparciales en esta guerra, no veo porque uno es hostil contra nosotros.

-¿una razón más del porque fuimos invocados? Esto tiene que ser uno más de las irregularidades que ha asolado esta guerra. Debemos de ir con cuidado de aquí en adelante, purpura. Mis instintos me dicen que esta guerra no será como se espera.

-Fuimos invocado, es obvio que no será lo que debería de haber sido. Vámonos, tenemos un largo viaje a trifas-Sentencio Ruler de purpura con un gruñido mientras las palomas se iban volando a la lejanía. Ellos estarían en guardia pero no podían actuar sin tener un ataque directo, en total su preocupación actual era llegar a la zona de la batalla ante de la anochecer, con eso en mente partieron con rapidez y pensando en los planes de contingencia que tendrán que hacer para el futuro de esa guerra. Y por sobre toda la cosa: encontrar las irregularidades que dio pasó a sus invocaciones.

* * *

**Por otro lado: varias horas más tarde.**

-Berserker, cálmate…-Pidió suavemente Rani a su Servant que gruñía de esfuerzo por mantener su concentración pero era muy difícil, la mejora de locura era simplemente eso: inducir locura a cambio de poder. Por suerte ella ya era un Servant muy fuerte por lo que su mejora de locura era solo de rango C+. Ella se encontraba sentada en una hamaca que Shirou tan amablemente le hizo observando el atardecer con calma pero con tristeza, solo unas hora más y todo será un caos, eso es seguro. Su Servant estaba astralizada por lo que nadie podía verla…si es que hubiera posibilidad, estaban básicamente en la nada por lo que nadie vería a Berserker pero manteniendo en modo espíritu a su Servant entonces no gastaba mucho Prana en mantener su existencia continua. Ella entonces escucho un sonido y observo que se trataba de Shirou moverse a su persona y sonreírle suavemente. Rani sonrió igual. Shirou era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa sin razón aparente-… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Shirou?

-….Preparando mi equipo y pues…conociendo a Saber-Confeso un poco apenado Shirou ignorando el imperceptible fruncido que apareció en el rostro de Rani que desapareció rápidamente. Oh, no dudaba que Shirou estaba intentando entablar conversación con **Saber de azul** para así tener mejor sincronización en la batalla pero algo, sin saber porque, le hizo sentir muy mal. Shirou miro al horizonte, a la ciudades en la cual se efectuara la gran guerra y soltó un suspiro que no dejaba a entender su emoción, quizás pena o molestia-….Saber no le gustara que use arma de fuego pero me respeta lo suficiente por mi deseo de proteger a vida inocente. De verdad es una heroína.

-Sí, sé muy bien tu deseo de ser un héroe, Shirou y sé que tú lo serás. Lo eres para mi ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Por favor, Rani, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No, Shirou. Nadie lo habría hecho…-Susurro segura de sus palabras la morena homúnculo mirando el cielo ignorando el suspiro de decepción de Shirou por sus palabras. El de verdad trataba de ver lo mejor de la gente a cada poco pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Ella era realista. Rani sabía muy bien sobre la existencia que era conocido como Emiya Shirou, quien le salvo de un infierno y le dio una voluntad para vivir, ella sabía muy bien de tal distorsionado sujeto.

Shirou era un niño que paso a estar en el epicentro de la gran batalla entre Arcuied Brunestud contra Michael Roa en su cuerpo actual siendo Sakura Matou lo que dejaría una gran secuela conocida como el incendio de Fuyuki, Shirou camino entre la zona zero del incidente y de alguna manera el fue capaz de caminar a través de las llamas infernales que consumió a todo ser que pasara por el mismo pero Shirou sacrifico algo para sobrevivir: su esencia del yo. Al final cayo después de haber sacrificado todas sus emociones y humanidad dejándole totalmente vacío hasta que fue salvado, diría algunos por Emiya Kiritsugu, pero la verdad fue por una mujer llamada Maiya Hiasu. Una mujer vacía que había visto muchos horrores en su vida, viajando junto con su colega Kiritsugu en intentar detener a Roa de una vez por toda termino encontró por accidente a un niño vacio por igual y decidió darle un poco de compasión salvándole la vida. Un cambio terrible se jugó ahí, Kiritsugu no fue quien salvo a Shirou como es usual aunque sí estuvo presente a la misma y más importante aun Avalon no estaba en posesión de Kiritsugu como es usual en todo los mundos alternativos de Nasuverse, por lo tanto Kiritsugu no mostro emoción cuando Shirou fue salvado e igual forma de parte de Maiya y sin Avalon, Shirou estaba completamente en blanco, no hubo un noble fantasma que restauro un poco lo que había perdido Shirou en ese incendio infernal. El no tuvo un objetivo que le ayudaría a recuperar su ser. El estaba vacío. Un ser vacio nada más.

¿Pero como llego a tal existencia anormal a ser lo que era hoy Emiya Shirou?

-_¿Para qué existo?-_Fue aquella pregunta que Shirou se hizo sin cesar desde que fue adoptado por Maiya y Kiritsugu, debido a que inicialmente los dos Freelancers no adoptaron a Shirou solo por bondad sino para hacerlos un seguidor más de su trabajo de exterminadores no le dieron nada de amor y cuidado a Shirou, solo lo necesario. El junto a sus padres adoptivos terminaron viviendo en Fuyuki tanto para que Shirou tuviera una educación tanto normal como mágica pero también un tiempo de descanso para Kiritsugu y Maiya, Shirou vivió sin sentir nada, el tiempo para el volaba muy rápido, no sentía nada, no experimenta nada y solo se movía por nada. Simplemente sentía nada.

Entonces una vocecita inocente le dio la razón de su vida.

-_¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi! ¡Eres tan genial! ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Eres genial!_

_-….Esto no tiene sentido._

_-¿uhhh? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-…..no siento nada….nada….nada…esto no tiene sentido….no siento—_

_-¡Pues claro que tiene sentido!_

_-….. ¿Cuál es?... ¿Cuál es el punto?... ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir si no tiene sentido? ¿Para qué existo? ¿Para qué vivo?_

_-Pues es sencillo, me ayudaste a arreglar mi bicicleta sin más y eso fue tan genial ¡genial! ¡Y fuiste mi héroe en este momento y eso me hizo mucho feliz! ¡Quizás vives para ser un héroe para otros y hacerles muy feliz! ¡Como yo!_

_-…..Feliz…. ¿Qué es….eso?...no sé que es….ser feliz…_

_-¡ohh es simple! ¡Para mi es cuando siento gana de seguir viviendo! ¡Quizás serás feliz si seas un héroe para los otros! ¡Porque así eres un gran chico, un gran héroe! ¡Muchas gracias, chibi! _

_-…feliz…yo….feliz…. ¿puedo….serlo?...-Y por primera vez desde el incendio de Fuyuki El joven Emiya Shirou reacciono fuera del vacío. El alzo la mirada arriba observando a aquella niña mayor que el sonreírle con felicidad mientras una bicicleta estaba a lado suyo. Shirou solo por seguir la corriente arreglo discretamente la bicicleta de esa niña con refuerzo, no sabía porque lo hizo pero tampoco sabía porque se molestaba en levantarse cada mañana pero viendo esa mirada de alegría y emoción de esa niña….quizás…tendría razón. Quizás hizo eso para hacerla feliz y ser su héroe. Y mientras veía a esa chica parlotear con gestos ridículos y risitas alegres….Shirou sonrió suavemente sin saber por qué. Fue ahí que su destino se ha forjado. La joven niña conocida como Fujimori Taiga no supo que le dio a una existencia vacía un ideal que nunca soltara, una razón para vivir y un destino que cumplir. Después de todo; Toda existencia llamada Emiya Shirou siempre quera una sola cosa:_

_Ser un héroe. _

Kiritsugu y Maiya se sorprendieron cuando un callado y vacio Emiya Shirou le pregunto si ser un héroe le traería felicidad. Kiritsugu no sabía que responder ante tal pregunta pero fue Maiya que respondió con un simple si, ella no se veía como una héroe, era la ayudante de un mercenario, esa es la verdad pero cuando salvaba una vida junto a Kiritsugu, cuando observaba la aceptación, alivio y deleite en los ojos comúnmente vacio de su amante y señor después de un buen trabajo, Maiya se sentía feliz, era algo un poco egoísta porque eso no era un trabajo de un héroe pero salvando a personas y eliminando a los monstruos del mundo oculto, por un momento es feliz. Ante tal explicación Shirou decidió ser un héroe, sintiéndolo como su razón de su existir, su razón de vivir es hacer felices a otros siendo un héroe, el ahora tenía un propósito, una meta, un ideal y eso fue suficiente como para que recuperara un ser. Seguía siendo distorsionado, claro está, daría su vida por el amor, felicidad y seguridad de otros sin dudarlo, una tendencia suicida sin precedente y que no reconocer su propia existencia ante todos los demás es una existencia contradictoria.

Fue por ello que Emiya Shirou termino encontrándose con Rani, después de haber heredado la cresta Emiya y que sus padres adoptivos decidieran retirarse y vivir en Fuyuki, Shirou comenzó su carrera como mercenario yendo de un lado para otros ayudando a cuanto podía pero entonces en una campaña junto a otros Enforcers de la asociación de magos contra una familia corrupta que se separo del Mar de Altas, una organización de Magus, Shirou se encontró con la homúnculo Rani y le dio asilo porque él vio en ella un pasado de sí mismo, un ser que estaba más muerto que vivo, que solo respiraba solo porque si y que estaba vacío de cualquier emoción o sentimiento, un ser que necesitaba un poco de felicidad. Y Shirou decidió ser el héroe que le daría felicidad a esa chica. Y así lo hizo. Años después y ahora mismo Rani podía llamar sin dudar a Shirou como su héroe, ella estuvo con él en sus mejores momentos como cuando detuvo la guerra civil en áfrica o los malos cuando sus padres Kiritsugu y Maiya fueron asesinados por algunos enemigos del pasados. Pero Shirou no se rindió y siguió adelante con la mente en alto, con el recuerdo de la promesa de sus padres en tratar de evitar que civiles y ajenos no caigan en los asuntos mágicos, que él fuera fiel a su persona y que viviera, que viviera y no desperdicie su vida en aptos estúpidos porque así quienes le quiso perderán su felicidad que el tanto lucho por dar, Shirou es consciente de eso y por ello se esmera siempre para ser más fuerte para así no caer en batalla. Tal era su convicción. Tal era su anormalidad que se explica porque posee una Esfera de realidad/Realidad mármol. Tal bondad. Tal heroísmo, por ello Rani admiraba tanto a Shirou que le siguiera a donde sea y se aseguraría que él tuviera un poco de felicidad para llenar el vacío que aun atormentaba al joven Emiya.

-Maestro, parece que ya lo encontré…-Se escucho una voz pasar por el lugar tratándose de Saber de azul o en vida conocida como Jeanne of arc o Juana de arco que vestía ropa civil debido a que así lo prefirió, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falta azul que le llegaba a la rodilla. Rani, Shirou e incluso Berserker tomaron nota de su llegada lo cuales le prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir-…Solo he venido a decirle que la señorita Hermione ha logrado confirmar sobre su suposición del Servant Ruler.

-¿Se trata de su identidad, Saber?

-No, no se trata de eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede entonces?

-Oh, simplemente que en realidad fueron dos Servants Rulers que llegaron a Rumania.

-¿Dos? Eso es…..una gran pieza de información. Puedo decir que son dos porque el doble del numero que se esperaba en esta guerra. Por otro lado ¿Hermione aprendió algo más sobre los Rulers?

-Ellos vinieron de un aeropuerto y no puedo porque no simplemente se astralizaron y tal. También ella pudo discernir que uno es japonés y la otra es una mujer de rasgo europeo, podemos decir que sus leyendas tienen que ser de esas tierras.

-Puedo suponer que Hermione está buscando en los libros de los héroes con la característica de los Rulers ¿me equivoco, Saber?

-Está en lo correcto, señorita Rani. Debo de alabar a la señorita Hermione, ella sí que sabe cómo conseguir información-Respondió Saber con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, que se diga que su tiempo en la fracción azul había sido incomoda al principio rápidamente se calentó a los otros miembros del grupo e incluso a los otros Servants, eran buenas personas que buscaban el grial por un deseo simple y sin malas intenciones, regresar a su mundo de origen y detener al magos oscuro que asolaba a su gente, ella podía respetar eso. Shirou rio suavemente, oh es cierto, Hermione si tenía sus momentos en donde le daba un ataque por los libros, por suerte Harry era el único que podía calmarla e incluso tener un poco de descanso de vez en cuando. Saber alzo una ceja al escuchar a su maestro reírse suavemente, ella podía decir que su maestro es un personaje complejo pero era de confiar, ella lo sabía muy bien por sus instintos y en tratar a las personas cuando estaba viva. Ella le sonrió a su maestro y le iba a preguntar qué fue lo que causo risa cuando de improvisto Berserker salió de modo espíritu y comenzó a moverse a todos lados en alerta lo cual causo que los otros tres también lo estuvieran pero no podían ubicar que sucedía…al menos que…-¡Berserker ha sentido algo! ¡Tiene que ser un Servant!

-No, no, tranquilízate Saber, los campos limitados nos hubieran avisado—

-¡GRRAAAAA!-Grito de improvisto Berserker que comenzó a correr hacia una zona llena de arboles con mucha velocidad, Rani se levanto de la hamaca en la que descansaba e invoco a un tumulto de familiares tratándose de murciélagos que volaron rápidamente observando en el aire el camino que Berserker tomo. Saber sin dudarlo hizo aparecer su armadura y miro a todos lados porque su instinto le decía que Berserker sintió algo y entonces ella junto a los dos master observaron una explosión de tierra y madera volar a la lejanía, la Servant de la espada apretó los labios ante la impotencia de no ir con Berserker en ayudarla pero debía de velar la seguridad de Shirou y Rani. Ella pudo escuchar por un buen rato un tumulto de sonidos y tales hasta que se calmo el ruido hasta que así esperaron como una media hora antes de que Berserker apareciera a lado de Rani con una expresión de molestia aun bajo la mejora de locura. Rani observo a su Servant que con dificultad debido a intentar hacer un movimiento suave le tendió desde su mano una shuriken sin razón aparente pero Shirou al solo observala, y gracias a análisis estructural, pudo decir que era—

-Una shuriken manejada por un Servant.

-¿un Servant estuvo aquí? ¡Rayos, debí de haber ido con Berserker! Pero ¿Por qué no sentí su presencia….? Oh rayos, era—

-El Servant Assassin. Por eso no pudimos sentirlo pero si no fuera por los buenos instintos de Berserker podríamos hacer sido atacados. Tuvimos suertes que Berserker pudo interceptarlo pero uno de nuestros enemigos ya puede suponer en donde estamos-Dijo Rani con voz plana, su conexión con sus familiares le permitió ver parte de las estadísticas y apariencia del Servant Assassin, por el shuriken y la armadura que el Servant llevaba podía decir que era perteneciente al selecto grupo de héroes y la shuriken era un claro indicativo que al menos era un ninja, le quedaba bien con la clase Assassin, ahora solo tenía que hacer investigación aunque se sintió preocupada por ese Assassin, sus estadísticas eran muy fuerte considerando que era de la clase Assassin, eso solo quiere decir que la fracción que perteneciera será un duro enemigo. De igual forma esto era malo, su base ya ha sido comprometida, no sería tonto suponer que serian atacados eventualmente. Ella se giro hacia su Servant-….Berserker tienes orden de vigilar a todos lados, tu habilidad persona instintos son los más fuerte de todos y tu serás capaz de detectar incluso antes por si algún Servant enemigo entra a nuestro territorio.

-¡Grrrraaaaauuugh!

-También actuare, Saber, tu y yo iremos por Harry y armaremos un pequeña fortaleza lejos de aquí para nosotros por si debemos de pelear, necesito sacar mi equipo ya. Puede ser hoy o mañana pero eventualmente alguien nos atacara.

-Me parece bien, maestro. Con la vista mejorada de Archer nos dará una ventaja.

-Bien, debemos de avisarle lo que sucedió a Hermione y a Caster. La base debe de estar en óptimas condiciones.

-Adelante, Shirou, tengo trabajo que hacer, también hare algunos trabajos de alquimias. Nos vemos-Dijo Rani entrando a la casa mientras su Servant con pasos erráticos comenzaba a moverse a la lejanía para vigilar la base mientras Saber y Shirou fueron en la búsqueda de Harry y prepararse para lo que vendría.

Había mucho que hacer.

* * *

**En otra parte: un par de kilómetros de ahí.**

-Menos mal que escape….-Mascullo en voz baja **Assassin de blanco** sentando detrás de una gran roca en las afueras de Sighigoara mientras recordaba como en su viaje a través de las afuera de las ciudades alrededor de trifas estaba en la búsqueda de Servants enemigos, a la lejanía pudo identificar a un Berserker moverse a camino de trifas o más bien la base de los Yggdmillennia, Assassin era fuerte aun en su clase, el era incluso de combatir contra un Servant de la clase Saber pero enfrentarse a un Berserker y mas aquel que se nota que era muy incontrolable era una apuesta que no quería ser parte. Por suerte encontró una base en donde pudo identificar a un Servant pero otro, un Berserker en realidad para su molestia, lo pudo detectar incluso con su encubrimiento de presencia de rango A, algo que no debía de ser posible considerando que era un Servant que había perdido el juicio pero así fue y tuvo que escapar de la avalancha de ataques y bestialidad de esa Berserker antes de que logro escapar pero para Assassin aun con todo sus problemas había logrado conseguir muy buena información.

-_Assassin. Es hora de que regreses a la base e informe lo que has averiguado, esta noche tienes misión, necesito que vayas a la ciudad y vigiles por si hay algún Servant errante. Informen policiales señalan una brutalidad irregulares en los bajos fondos, tenemos la sospecha que sea un Servant._

_-Entendido maestro. Iré de inmediato, tengo información que darle- _Con eso dicho Assassin se levanto del suelo, acomodo su armadura para así tapar la cortada alojada en su brazo izquierdo que sufrió por un golpe muy fuerte de Berserker, el tenia una reputación que cuidar con los otros Servants. El no era tan famoso como Hércules pero su nombre ha sido conocido más allá de su tierra. Con una sonrisa orgullosa Assassin comenzó a correr hacia la base de su fracción, la no tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera verlo, el tenia grandes habilidades de Genjutsu que evitaba que alguien le notara. Por ello era el mejor Servant en la clase Assassin: porque sabía cómo asesinar y sabía como defenderse en todo un paquete.

* * *

**Varias horas después: madrugada.**

-….ya lo has sentido ¿verdad, purpura?-Inquirió Ruler de gris observando en la lejanía mientras Ruler de purpura le hacía compañía, ellos dos se encontraban en la parte trasera de una camioneta vieja que era conducida por un amable anciano que les hizo el favor de llevarle a trifas, el viaje era largo por lo que les tomo varias horas para pasarlo y ahora mismo cuando estaban un poco lejos pero cerca de la ciudad pudieron sentir un matiz de amenaza un poco más adelante suyo. Era obvio que tendrían visita de bienvenida y para nada amables.

-Obvio que si, Gris, de igual forma prepárate que iremos a ver qué sucede-Con eso dicho Ruler de purpura se movió y se acerco a la cabina del conductor diciéndole con urgencia pero con seriedad que se detuviera permitiendo así que ella y su compañero bajaran para después partir hacia donde sentía la sensación de peligro no sin antes pedir al conductor de la camioneta irse rápidamente. Los dos Rulers caminaron por un tiempo antes de llegar a una zona de la autopista completamente desolada con algunas rocas por algún que otro lado y una señal un poco oxidada pero resistente con las palabras y kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de trifas, dicha cual se encontraban dos Servants-….vaya bienvenida hemos tenido, aquí, bien, hablen de una vez ustedes Servants ¡preséntense y digan sus razones de porque están aquí!

-Nuestras razones de interceptarlos debería de ser obvio ahora, Servant Ruler, solo hemos venido a cumplir órdenes, lo que pase después no es nuestro negocio-Hablo sentando con suavidad encima del anuncio era un hombre de cabello blanco vistiendo una armadura dorada con partes doradas y un plumaje en su hombro además de una placa dorada en la misma, en su mano derecha sostenía una lanza de gran tamaño de color dorado. A su lado parada encima se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello verde con parte amarrillo vistiendo un vestido corto de color negro, un detalle notable en esa mujer era tanto las orejas de gato de color dorado entre su pelo y el arco de color cobre con negro en una de sus manos. Ambos miraban sin sentimiento a los Rulers pero estos últimos sabían que estaban en guardias, iban a atacar y eso no podía ser posible, debía de haber una razón en especifico del porque ellos serian atacados pero lo averiguarían después, eso se asegurarían. Ruler de gris se adelanto y usando su habilidad de clase Ruler pudo averiguar quiénes eran los Servants frente suyo tanto de que fracción son como también sus verdaderos nombres.

**-**Oh es un gusto conocerlos, **Archer de rojo** y **Lancer de rojo** ¿eh? O….mejor les llamo por sus verdaderos nombres, no les parece ¿Atalanta y Karna?

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?-Hablo Archer de rojo siendo en realidad Atalanta, la cazadora casta seguidora de la diosa artemisa, sabía bien que la clase Ruler era única pero que solo con verla supiera su identidad le causo mucha ira y sorpresa. Lancer de rojo o Karna, el hijo del dios del sol igual se sorprendió pero lo escondió bien. Aun recordaba como ellos dos terminaron ahí, inicialmente Archer tenía la misión de intentar razonar con **Berserker de rojo** de su estúpida misión de ir a atacar a la torre de milleniun pero con una mejora de locura de rango EX que fuera capaz de vocalizar incluso una palabra ya es un milagro, en total su misión posterior a ello era vigilar y ser de apoyo de Berserker cuando este atacara a la fracción negra pero a mitad de camino a cumplir esa tarea fue llamada por Kotomine Shiro, el maestro de Assassin (y si sus sospechas son ciertas, de **Caster de rojo** también) diciéndole que fuera con Lancer a interceptar y matar a los Rulers.

Atalanta objeto en contra de ello, ella no debería de recibir órdenes de Shiro pero el mismo afirmo que tenía permiso de su master y no pudo objetar mucho de ello, ella objeto también la razón del porque debían de atacar al Servant Ruler que podría causar una desclasificación a su grupo o algo así, Kotomine Shirou fue muy persuasivo que para que eso no ocurriera acabar con los Rulers era lo indicado, con esa afirmación Atalanta también supo porque ella sería enviada con Lancer a tal tarea, eran dos Rulers en vez de uno lo que se esperaría lo cual aun con la fuerza de Lancer sería un suicidio enfrentarse a tales Servants solo, Atalanta pregunto igual porque no se envió a otro Servant y Kotomine Shiro fue muy sincero en su explicación: Saber no estaba trabajando con ellos, Caster no era de lucha directa, Assassin era prácticamente inútil debido a estar trabajando en su Noble fantasma y Berserker era obvio que estaba en lo suyo, la única opción que quedaba era: ella y **Rider de rojo** pero aun cuando no podía admitirlo, aun cuando se llevaba tan bien con Rider, el susodicho era un rebelde de las ordenes de los superiores y su leyenda tiene mucha prueba de ello y Atalanta lamento sobre la falta de deseo de Rider de seguir ordenes porque estratégicamente hablando él y Lancer eran los Servants mas fuertes, juntos contra los Rulers saldrían victoriosos pero como se había dicho, Rider no seguiría ordenes pero el Servant de la carroza decidió por si mismo hacerle el favor a Atalanta y tomar su misión de vigilar a Berserker y darle apoyo en la batalla. Según él sería divertido. Y así ella se encontraba ahí para hacerle frente a los Servants de la regla y pues desde ahora las cosas no han salido como esperaba.

-Vaya, como se esperaba de la clase Ruler. Lastimosamente no gustaría llegar a estos extremos pero….-Mascullo con voz plana Lancer poniéndose de pie encima del anuncio mientras Atalanta o Archer sacudía la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos y alzo su arco hacia los otros dos Servants. Era muy simple de ver que los Servants de rojo están preparándose para la batalla. Los dos Rulers gruñeron y rápidamente adoptaron sus verdaderas formas.

-_Estos estúpidos, no sabrán que les golpeos y les juro que sanción por atacarme será dura…-_Mascullo mentalmente Ruler de purpura y en un parpadeo una gran armadura cubría su cuerpo, esta era una armadura romana de color plateado con parte de color purpura con grandes protecciones en sus hombros y rodillas, en una mano tenía una gladius y en la otra un escudo romano con grandes inscripciones en la misma, en su cabeza había un casco romano personalizado dejando al aire libre su cabello y terminando con un cuerno cortado en la frente. Ruler de gris en cambio fue cubierto por una armadura japonesa de color marrón con toques azul, con grandes placas de metal en sus hombros y una bufanda de color azul que cubría su cuello, tenía grandes placas a lado de la cadera cayéndole a lado de sus piernas y las mismas eran cubiertas con vendas, para terminar en la mano de Ruler de gris descansaba una katana metida en su funda la cual dicha funda era de color azul muy oscuro, el mango de la katana era negro con una base de color dorado y tenía un cordón azul amarrado en el final del mango con una joya con la forma de un símbolo de kanji que decía tormenta en japonés. Ambos se pusieron en guardia listos para la batalla.

-Terminaremos esto de una vez…Archer, sígueme-Sentencio Lancer con seriedad y alzo su lanza un poco haciendo que los dos Rulers abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y Archer achicara los ojos sabiendo bien lo que Lancer quería hacer, para cualquier ajeno eso no decía nada pero quienes participaban en la guerra podían haber sido el aumento de Prana en Lancer y más en su lanza, eso explicaba una sola cosa: la activación de Noble fantasma. Lancer iba a comenzar la batalla con un golpe decisivo, eso ya era más que una declaración de guerra y fue más cuando Archer saco una flecha que brillaba de poder dando a entender que iba a liberar un noble fantasma también. Ruler de gris se movió un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a liberar el suyo también-…Enfrenten su fin:

**¡Kuh…!**

¡SLAAAASSHHH!

Lancer y Archer saltaron rápidamente evitando un tajo que cortó en dos el anuncio del que se encontraba. Ambos Servants aterrizaron al suelo mientras veían ha un poco alejado quien fue el causante de tal ataque como también quien fue aquel que interrumpió la activación de uno de los Noble fantasma de Lancer. Ese mismo se trataba de un hombre de cabello gris vistiendo una armadura plateada con un traje negro con una gema en el pecho y una gran espada en una de sus manos, el era acompañado por un hombre regordete rubio y teniendo un bigote en su rostro vistiendo un traje de realeza de color blanco. Con su porte y mirada se podía decir que era un hombre orgulloso por lo tanto era definitivamente un Magus y mas con el Servant que le hacía compañía. Por otro lado los dos Rulers pudieron identificar al Servant recién llegado como **Saber de negro **que en vida fue Siegfried, el caballero dragon sangriento. El master de Saber miro a su Servant complacido.

-Bien hecho, Saber.

-….

-En total ¡oh gran soberano! ¡He venido aquí a darle ayuda contra estos tramposos Servants! ¡mi nombre es Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia y yo les prometo que yo junto a mi organización le dará asilo y respeto en nuestra base!-Hablo teatralmente Gordes apelando la razón a los Rulers, intentando ganar sus confianza y apoyo ahora que los otros dos Servants claramente han demostrado ganas de atacarles, inicialmente Darnic le advirtió que viniendo el solo sería un poco suicida pero Gordes tenía plena confianza en que se ganaría la ayuda de los Servants Rulers y tenía a su lado al poderoso Siegfried, el no tenía necesidad de temer. Lastimosamente…

-No. Nosotros no te ayudaremos.

-Definitivamente no lo haremos.

-…. ¿perdón?

-Como oíste, nosotros somos los Servants Rulers, nuestra tarea es administrar que las reglas sean cumplidas en esta guerra, por lo tanto debemos de ser imparciales ante todo.

-Pero…pero ¡ELLOS INTENTARON MATARLES! ¡NO PUEDEN IGNORAR ESO!

-Oh no lo haremos pero eso es un asunto aparte que no concierne en si en la guerra del grial, por lo tanto nosotros no tomaremos lados sin una razón verdadera, en total si buscaba ganar nuestro apoyo en un combate lastimosamente la respuesta es un no.

-…pero…pero, oh soberanos honorables, si desean ser imparciales está bien pero al menos dígame la identidad de estos tramposos Servants—

-Absolutamente no. Eso seria, como se ha dicho ya, una violación a nuestra tarea de ser imparciales. Estas solo en esto.

-_¡MIERDA, DOBLE MIERDA, ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!-_Pensó con urgencia, vergüenza e ira Gordes ya notando que su plan había fracasado de la peor manera. Saber de negro pudo notar la urgencia de su maestro e hizo una mueca en silencio entendiendo porque mientras se ponía en posición frente del mismo, eso era simple, estaban frente a dos Servants enemigos, si sobrevivía esa batalla seria una hazaña notable. Lancer sabía bien que no podía hacer nada contra los Rulers ahora, si iba por ellos Saber iría a meterse a pelear, si él iba a los Rulers y Archer contra Saber entonces este ultimo ganaría, no, acabarían con Saber ahora y después seguiría su ataque contra los Rulers. No había mucho tiempo de todos modos, seria amanecer en un par de horas. Con eso dicho miro a los ojos a Archer mostrando su intenciones, ella le entendió y asintió mostrando su acuerdo, así sin más se lanzaron hacia Saber. Gordes se asusto y sin poderlo evitar chillo con urgencia-¡SABER, HAZ ALGO! ¡ATACA!

-_Como ordenes, maestro-_Pensó Saber y con rapidez se movió lanzando un corte hacia los dos Servants enemigos chocando con fuerza contra la lanza de Lancer mientras Archer se movió y pretendía esquivar a Saber pero el mismo con fuerza empujo a Lancer y giro en sí mismo para lanzara una estocada hacia Archer deteniendo su movimiento pero Saber gruño cuando sintió una gran puñalada en su hombro de parte de Lancer, el no se inmuto mucho ante ello debido a su Noble fantasma, Armadura de Fafnir que niega cualquier ataque de Rango B+ a inferior pero se alarmo rápidamente cuando sintió una herida, no tan peligrosa pero notable, en su hombro, eso quiere decir que Lancer tenía un arma a la par de rango A o mas lo que quiere decir que ese era un enemigo poderoso. Saber se movió rápidamente esquivando una patada de Archer y movió su espada a todos lados intentando dañar a la arquera pero Lancer le impedía causar un daño a la Servant del arco que pretendía moverse hacia su master pero Saber no se quedo quieto sino en un movimiento tomo la lanza de Lancer con su mano y lanzo una patada al pecho del lancero antes de que él fuera hacia Archer y lanzara una estocada co su espada a la Servant femenina pero ella de la nada saco un pequeño cuchillo deteniendo el golpe de la espada de Saber, obviamente se destruyo el cuchillo pero Archer aprovecho para escaparse de la zona de Saber-…_un cuchillo de cazador, ya veo, fue una buena jugada pero eso no importa, acabare con ella rápidamente._

¡CLAACK!

-_¡Maldición!-_ Mascullo mentalmente Saber al tener que aguantar un gran golpe de parte de Lancer, saber se movió atacando a todos lados para entretener a los otros dos Servants pero estos eran persistentes y fuertes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran una abertura y atacaran a su master, no podía permitirlo. De improvisto Archer sin dudar se lanzo a pica hacia Saber mientras Lancer chocaba armas contra Saber una vez mas y ella cogió su arco con sus dos manos para después golpear el rostro de saber desequilibrándolo, no le lastimosa por su armadura pero le cogió con la guardia baja, Lancer aprovecho esa ventana de oportunidad y golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Saber haciéndole retroceder y lanzo una mirada a Atalanta que ella recibió y rápidamente se arrodillo para apuntar una flecha hacia Gordes que tembló lo que sucedía y comenzó a retroceder para intentar un escape pero sabia en el fondo que no resultaría, un Servant era un ser superior a cualquier Magus de esa era y una flecha que puede superar la velocidad de una bala es suficiente para derribarlo. Saber noto lo que iba a hacer Archer y abrió los ojos impactados para después gruñir con fuerza y sostuvo sus manos en su espada con firmeza. Ya no dudaría. Lanzaría simultáneamente su noble fantasmas varias veces para acabar con sus enemigos-¡NOOO!

**¡BAL…!**

**¡BEAGALLTACH!**

_¡La pequeña furia!_

De improvisto sintieron un Noble fantasma activarse y una gran onda de energía cortante se lanzo hacia Archer que por pura suerte lo esquivo al retroceder pero parte de su cabello fue cortado lo cual hizo que gruñera. Saber no dudo en aprovechar ese momento de vacilación y golpeo con fuerza con su espada a Lancer enviándolo a volar a varios metros hacia atrás antes de que este se irguiera sosteniendo una fina línea de sangre en su abdomen. Saber salto posicionándose frente a su maestro y fue a ver quien fue que le dio un respiro en ese combate topándose con que era un Servant de cabello negro vistiendo un traje de combate de color verde sosteniendo en una mano una espada corta con un mango amarrillo y en la otra mano sosteniendo una gran lanza de color rojo. El no era único que había llegado sino con un porte orgulloso a lado de los dos Rulers se mostraba un hombre de cabello rubio vistiendo una túnica de color azul, el lanzo una mirada de desprecio a los Servants de rojo por su falta de honor aunque igual no debía de hablar debido a que estaban en una guerra, reglas así no funcionan pero igual el haría valer su opinión en el asunto. El camino con confianza hacia adelante posicionándose junto a su Servant para después mirar con frialdad a Gordes.

-Le diré de una, Magus de Yggdmillennia, no te salve solo porque si sino porque me sirves mas como apoyo, después combatiremos con honor como se esperaría Magus de nuestra clase. Has entendido ¿maestro de Saber?

-….Fuerte y claro, Kayneth Archibald. Nunca espere que de todos los Magus posible seria tú quien participaras en esta guerra. De igual forma no te daré ninguna gracias por interferir en la batalla.

-Ni la quiero. Lancer, es tu turno para pelear.

-Así lo hare, maestro-Comento con una sonrisa suave **Lancer de blanco** o en vida Diarmuid Ua duibhne mientras hacía girar su lanza roja y apretaba su puño en su espada. Saber le miro con desconfianza pero se posiciono frente a Lancer de rojo para la batalla. Archer igual lo hizo aunque al ver el rostro del Servant recién llegado hizo sentir algo a Archer que hizo que sacudiera la cabeza. Algo extraño había en ese Servant, por un lado la sensación extraña que sintiera al verle el rostro como también el hecho que tenga una espada y una lanza. Lancer de blanco sonrió con confianza y se lanzo hacia Archer sin dudar-Le prometo maestro que traeré victoria a su nombre.

-_Esto se ha complicado-_Pensó por otro lado Lancer de rojo que igual se lanzo hacia Saber chocando con fuerza sus respectivas armas comenzando así un baile de la muerte intentando matarse mutuamente mientras a los lejos Archer comenzaba a lanzar flechas que eran desviada por Lancer que intentaba a acercarse y lanzarle un golpe mortal. Lancer gruño y aumento sus ataques hacia las zonas mortales hacia Saber pero cada vez que chocaba su lanza en el cuerpo de Saber estos mismos no mostraban graves heridas, simples cortadas a lo mucho, que posteriormente eran curados por su master con mágica curativa, por otro lado el estilo de combate de Saber era un poco suicida ya que sin querer deja algunos puntos abiertos que son explotados por Lancer, hasta ahora había golpeado 68 veces, pero no podía ignorar su fuerza con la espada, de verdad era un Servant muy fuerte.

¡ZAASSH!

-_¡Esto es malo!...-_Pensó Archer con urgencia esquivando una estocada con la lanza roja de Lancer de blanco y ella intento golpearlo con su arco pero el Servant pelinegro movió su espada haciendo que ella no le tomara más que esquivarlo, ella rápidamente dio varios saltos hacia atrás mientras preparaba una flecha que lanzo hacia Lancer de blanco que giro en sí mismo y dio un pique de velocidad hacia la Servant del arco lanzando una apuñalada con su lanza pero Archer se cubrió con su arco deteniendo el ataque de Lancer pero este sonrió suavemente lo cual causo que Archer perdiera concentración lo cual Archer o Diarmuid aprovecho y lanzo al aire su espada y tomo su lanza con sus dos lanzas para moverse hacia adelante haciendo que Archer fuera empujada hacia atrás haciendo que por un milímetro perdiera el equilibro lo cual Lancer aprovecho y giro con fuerza para golpear como si fuera un bate a Archer con su lanza haciendo que ella fuera lanza hacia los restos del anuncio de la autopista y caerse al suelo dolida, Lancer tomo su espada que ya había terminado de caer y se lanzo hacia Archer con la intención de terminar esa batalla.

Por otro lado un poco alejado del enfrentamiento entre los cuatros Servants, Kayneth observo a Gordes y discretamente preparo el dial en donde tenía su Volumen Hydragyrum en su mano izquierda oculta a la vista. Solo debía de esperar el momento en que lanzara su ataque sorpresa para acabar con la escoria Yggdmillennia pero será después que los otros dos Servants hayan sido eliminados. El esperara paciente, la tenia confianza en su Servant, uno con habilidad dual que le permitía ser de la clase Saber y Lancer. Tal Servant notable era obvio que solo le pertenecería a él. Gordes por otro lado igual se preparo por si la mosca porque discretamente comenzó a murmurar sin mover sus labios un canto de un hechizo alquímico, ya podía decir que el Archibald ya tenía su plan para traicionarle, era lógico y usual para los Magus y Gordes no se quedaría atrás en ello. Los Rulers por otro lado seguían en guardia pero verían en silencio y expectación en la gran batalla que serian espectador.

Y con eso: la gran guerra del grial **inicia**.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Lista de Servants:**

**Fracción roja:**

_**Saber: **__Mordred, el caballero de la traición._

_**Archer: **__Atalanta, la cazadora casta._

_**Lancer: **__Karna, hijo del dios del sol._

_**Rider: **__Aquiles._

_**Caster: **__William Shakespeare, el dramaturgo._

_**Assassin: **__Semiramis, Reina sabia de asiria._

_**Berserker: **__Spartacus, el gladiador._

* * *

**Fracción negra:**

_**Saber: **__Siegfried, el caballero dragon ensangrentado._

_**Archer: **__Chiron/Quirón._

_**Lancer: **__Vlad III, el rey empalador._

_**Rider: **__Astolfo, el duodécimo paladín de Carlomagno._

_**Caster: **__Salomón ibn Gabirol._

_**Assassin: **__Jack el destripador, legendario asesino en serie._

_**Berserker: **__Frankestein, el monstruo de frankestein._

* * *

**Fracción blanca:**

_**Saber: **__Desconocido._

_**Archer: **__Emiya shirou/Contador Guardián EMIYA._

_**Lancer: **__Diarmuid Ua duibhne_

_**Rider: **__Desconocido._

_**Caster: **__Medea, la bruja de la traición._

_**Assassin: **__Desconocido._

_**Berserker: **__Heracles, el héroe más famoso de Grecia._

* * *

**Fracción azul:**

_**Saber: **__Jeanne d´ Arc, la doncella de Orleans._

_**Archer: **__Desconocido._

_**Lancer: **__Desconocido._

_**Rider: **__Desconocido._

_**Caster: **__Desconocido._

_**Assassin: **__Desconocido._

_**Berserker: **__Desconocido._

* * *

**Rulers:**

**Ruler de gris: **_Desconocido._

**Ruler de purpura: **_Desconocido._

* * *

**Número total de Servants: 30**

**Número total de Servants caídos: 0.**

* * *

**.**

**Definitivamente me emocione en este capítulo. En el siguiente tendremos la culminación de esta batalla para después del ataque de Berserker y Rider de rojo contra la fracción negra. Cabe destacar que en la novela ligera fue ahí que no he llegado, me siento súper mierda porque aunque no sé nada de eso se ha comentado lo emocionante que es esa saga, de toda forma se podía decir que de aquí ya todo es UA…más de lo usual, debido a que en Canon es Archer que sigue a Berserker y tal. En total espero un review de todos y tal. Muchas gracias.**

**Toaneo07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Apocrypha: War factions.**

**La serie Fate no me pertenece sino a Type-moon y Harry Potter le pertenece a su creadora**.

_La serie se ambienta en el universo de Fate Apocrypha en la cual se efectúa una guerra del santo grial entre dos facciones. Pues en este caso son cuatros, tendrán que esperar como ocurre._

_Para quienes no conozcan sobre Fate Apocrypha le explicare un resumen, se trata de un universo alternativo en donde el santo grial fue robado en la tercera guerra por lo tanto la cuarta y quinta no sucedió y mas Angra mainyu no apareciera a contaminar el grial, la historia inicia cuando los ladrones , un tumultos de familias de Magus unidos en un solo grupo llamado Yggdmillennia lanzan un desafío a la torre del reloj y planean activar el santo grial, cuento corto la asociación de Magus se pusieron como ¡perras! Y enviaron a los FreeLancer y Magus notables para enfrentar a Yggdmillennia, en una batalla que cada grupo tiene su conjunto de siete Servants convirtiéndole en la gran guerra del grial. Y así inicia mi fic._

**Las parejas son**: _Harry x Tonks posiblemente Hermione a la mezcla, Shirou x Jeanne con Rani a la mezcla. Habrá algunas otras pero solo serán mencionadas._

**Nota de autor: **_debo de recalcar algo, debido a los problemas en la red con la traducciones de los volúmenes de Fate Apocrypha, siendo tres en realidad, hay parte de la serie que no se, lo cual no es culpa mía como les recuerdo hay un desorden en las traducciones que oficialmente apenas y han terminado de traducirse el primer volumen junto al prologo y el capitulo uno del segundo volumen, por lo tanto aunque en wiki de Type Moon dicen algunos hechos que no he visto, se que cosas importantes han sucedido._

_Otra cuestión es que recién igual me entere que aparentemente Waver velvet conocido en El-melloi II tiene una historia similar de Fate zero en Fate Apocrypha ¿Qué quiero decir? Aparente en wiki y en otras fuentes, sucede a ser que aunque la cuarta guerra del grial no ocurrió en el universo Fate Apocrypha, Waver y en defecto Kayneth si compitieron en una guerra del grial, no la cuarta sino una de las muchas que fueron hechas en todo el mundo, tal guerra Waver invoco a Iskander y si bien como en Fate zero Waver no fue cómplice de la muerte de Kayneth igual los Archibald le echaron la culpa. En total vamos a suponer que Kayneth no participo en alguna guerra del grial pero Waver si, en una época anterior a haberse convertido en profesor, en total el si conoció a Iskander y tal, todo eso es necesario saberlo para entender el fic pero para aclararlo en un punto el fic se volverá UA debido a la falta de información de los nuevos capítulos de la novela ligera de Fate Apocrypha._

* * *

_Choques de armas: reunión de enemigos y compatriotas._

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

¡SWWWEIIT!

¡BOOOMM!

Saber de negro y Lancer de rojo sonreía suavemente mientras chocaban armas causando ondas expansivas de sonidos metálicos por el choque de sus armas, ambos llevaban combatiendo por más de una hora y siendo Servant mas espíritus heroicos eran capaces de seguir luchando incluso por días, tal era su habilidad, la batalla había sido pareja en un cierto sentido entre los dos Servants, por un lado Lancer había logrado golpear muchísimas veces a puntos débiles de Saber pero con este con su noble fantasma las heridas eran más o menos superficiales que serian curados por Gordes mientras por otro lado Saber había estado tomando avance contra Lancer y conectando algunos que otros golpes que Lancer puede resistir e ignorar porque no le afectan ya que se ve, el tiene un Noble fantasma de igual habilidad a la armadura de Fafnir de Saber llamado **Kavacha y Kundala**, una armadura hecha por su padre con la energía del sol a petición de su madre por su seguridad cuando estuvo vivo, la armadura disminuye diez veces los ataques recibidos aunque eso no evita que no reciba heridas mortales, un Noble fantasma de verdad podía lastimarle pero hasta ahora Lancer y Saber no habían llegado a ese punto. Estaban probándose y midiéndose su poder pero no estaban peleando seriamente.

¡CLAAACK!

¡WOOSSH!

¡SWIIISHH!

Por otro lado Archer de reojo no le iba muy bien, su enemigo era muy fuerte para ella y si bien tendría una oportunidad si peleara de lejos este no es el caso, su oponente sabía bien que no debía de darle tiempo para preparar su flecha y golpearla rápidamente además su habilidad de cambiar de espadas y lanzas a una velocidad extraordinaria era un problema tremendo ya que cuando se acostumbraba a los ritmos de su oponente este los cambiaba. Ella usaba de todo para la batalla pero Lancer de blanco era muy fuerte. Ella esquivaba como sea pero Lancer usaba su lanza roja para acortar el espacio y golpearla para desequilibrarla para después aprovechar y lanzar como proyectil una de sus espadas, por suerte los instintos siendo de la clase Archer previno esos ataques pero se estaba tomando mucho de ella. Entonces había un problema…. Cuando observo el rostro del otro Servant se quedo cautivada con el Servant debido a lo hermoso que era. Eso la hacía fruncir el ceño, su leyenda dictaba que fue seguidora de la casta Artemis por lo tanto su interés en el sexo opuesto fue algo muy controlado como por tal ella no era una niña que se enamoraría al primero que mirara, que se recuerde que cuando ella se caso rompiendo su voto de castidad a la diosa artemisa fue debido a una competencia por su mano en matrimonio, en total no fue por voluntad propia. Algo estaba fuera con ese Servant y ella necesitaba—

¡SLACH!

-¡Rayos!-Grito de dolor Archer cayendo al suelo mientras una gran cortada se mostraba en desde su hombro hasta el centro del pecho. Lancer de blanco con una sonrisa suave hizo girar su lanza roja mientras esperaba a que Archer se levantara. Lancer de rojo por otro lado noto la caída de su compañera y frunció el ceño preocupado ¿Qué le pasaba a Atalanta? Ella era una mujer capaz y sabia bien que ella podía cuidarse sola pero a él no se le escapaba que Atalanta no ha peleado con todo ¿Qué sucede? Lancer de rojo alzo la mirada mientras a la vez detenía una estocada de Saber y llevo sus ojos en el otro Lancer para después analizarlo tomando nota sus dos lanzas y sus dos espadas además analizo sus rasgos para definir su nacionalidad por lo que…Karna abrió los ojos y con fuerza empujo a Saber hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia Archer.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ARCHER, NO LO MIRES AL ROSTRO, TIENE UN ROSTRO MISTICO!

-¡¿Q-que?!

-¡Archer ve y pelea contra Saber yo…!—

¡SLASH! ¡CLACK!

-¡Demonios!-Mascullo con molestia Lancer mientras era empujado por toda una estocada de Saber pero gracias a su lanza pudo cubrirse a tiempo pero entonces Saber retrocedió alterando el equilibrio de Lancer y con fuerza le golpeo el rostro enviando volar al lancero de rojo unos metros hacia atrás antes de levantarse de nuevo, el hizo una mueca mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su labio, otro Servant ese golpe le hubiera sacado el diente, no a él pero eso demostraba la fuerza del golpe de Saber. Archer por otro lado observo a Lancer de blanco tomando nota de su belleza pero…ella frunció el ceño oscuramente, Rider era más hermoso que Lancer y no solo por apariencia sino por su personalidad pasional pero ella estaba pensando que Lancer era hermoso….maldita sea, Karna tenía razón.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, LANCER DE BLANCO!-Grito con profunda ira Archer de rojo ante la razón del porque el combate le ha ido tan mal, el rostro místico de Lancer de blanco la ha cautivado y siendo una Servant no le ha afectado como lo hace normal pero eso ha nublado su juicio, en una humana normal el rostro místico Lancer la haría a una esclava sin precedente pero en una Servant femenino el juicio del Servant solamente será afectado aunque ponía a duda que el efecto del rostro místico sea mas allá que eso, Archer no era conocida como la casta solo porque si por ello al menos fue capaz de defenderse aun bajo tales efectos. Sintió una ira intensa, caer bajo esa clase de estratagema era un insulto a su orgullo femenino y su honor como un espíritu heroico, no podía permitir eso y su ira aumento porque aun con la batalla en su contra no había considerado usar sus nobles fantasmas en la batalla contra Lancer. Con mucha ira decidió cambiar eso de una vez-¡PAGARAS POR HERIR MI ORGULLO, LANCER!

**¡LOS ESCOMBROS EN DISPUSTAS DE GUERRA!**

_¡Castigo divino que traer la discordia!_

Archer de rojo, Atalanta, había activado su noble fantasma, una habilidad que nació de un incidente en la ciudad de Calydon y con el jabalí que Artemis envió cuando el rey de la misma no envió sus ofrendas en el festival de la cosecha, Ella estuvo presente en tal suceso y por lo tanto recibió un noble fantasma por ello. Ese noble fantasma le daba la habilidad de viajar a grandes velocidad, por la liberación de Prana, viajando largas distancias en línea recta a alta velocidad se hace posible gracia a ese Noble fantasma. Habilidad que Atalanta utilizo por lo que siendo cubierta por una oleada de luz dorado salió disparada como una bala y en un parpadeo golpeo con su arco Tauropolos el rostro de Lancer enviándole a volar a varios metros hacia atrás agrietando el suelo mismo que estallo por el estallido del ataque pero Atalanta no se detuvo sino raramente dio la espalda a la dirección de Lancer de blanco y salió disparada hacia adelanta a alta velocidad mientras expulsaba Prana, ese noble fantasma solo permite la velocidad máxima de forma lineal y tal pero era necesario para la liberación de otro noble fantasma. Noble fantasma que no usara en ese momento pero necesitaba la distancia para activar otro por lo que se detuvo como a un kilometro de la ubicación de Lancer de blanco, Saber de negro y su compañero Lancer de rojo. Ella alzo su arco al cielo con una flecha ya acomodándose para ser lanzada y concentro su poder para la liberación de su principal noble fantasma, una carta se formo amarrado a la flecha y activo su efecto, oro a la diosa Artemis que la carta terminara en el símbolo del sol y no de la luna (si terminaba en el símbolo del solo su flecha solo puede afectar a hombres mientras que el símbolo de la luna hace que su flecha solo afecte a mujeres, en su caso como pretendía atacar a Lancer de blanco entonces necesitaba el símbolo del sol) ella le oro a la luna que estaba aun en el cielo en su ayuda y cuando el símbolo del sol salió en la carta sonrió pero después exclamo con fuerza.

-¡LANCER DE ROJO! ¡MUEVETE! ¡MUERE LANCER DE BLANCO!

**¡PHOEBUS CATÁSTROFE!**

_¡El mensaje de quejas en la flecha!_

Con fuerza soltó la flecha que voló hacia Lancer de blanco a alta velocidad pero la flecha se dividió en dos, cuatro, seis, nueve, dieciocho, treinta, setenta, ochenta y hasta cien flechas llovieron con fuerza hacia Lancer que se había recuperado de su tremendo golpe pero se sorprendió ante el ataque de Archer pero entonces escucha como un sonido resuena y observa para su consternación a su master atacara a traición al master de Saber, era inevitable que iban a luchar pero la lógica dictara que era mejor cuando detuvieran a los Servants de rojo además que ahora en ese momento que Archer de rojo había liberado su noble fantasma no era el momento perfecto pero no fue su master el único que ataco sino el master de Saber atacado con una explosión terrestre a su master con alquimia, fue un segundo pero Lancer descubrió que los dos Magus master no estaban en sus cabales, podía ver una neblina roja cubrirle en la cabeza pero ¿Cómo? Lastimosamente no sabía que el primer noble fantasma usado por Archer tenía el extraño efecto secundario que todos ser que están en el camino de la ruta de Archer al moverse con el noble fantasma activado sufren un especie de maldición que hacen que entren en desorden y traten de matarse mutuamente. Eso no le afecto porque para empezar el y Archer ya estaban matándose al igual que Lancer de rojo y Saber de negro. Viendo a las flechas caer con fuerza sabía que no sobreviviría contra tal ataque, por ello decidió nivelar la situación un poco más y dar un golpe decisivo, el tomo a su espada con su mano izquierda y concentro su poder en el antes de alzarlo al cielo, exclamar con fuerza y dejarlo caer:

_**¡**_**BEAGALLTACH**_**!**_

_¡La pequeña furia!_

Con un grito de fuerza corto el aire con su espada Beagalltach creando una gran cortada de energía que choco contra las flechas de Archer causando una gran explosión y onda expansiva por el choque de los dos nobles fantasmas, sabiendo que esta batalla ya no será entre pares sino una batalla campal considerando los ataques traicioneros mutuos entre el master de saber y el suyo por lo tanto para acabar con esto se lanzo hacia adelante mientras Saber y Lancer de rojo seguían en combate pero igual moviéndose a todos lados esquivando los restos de los ataques destructivos de Lancer de blanco y Archer. Archer de rojo se movió nuevamente a alta velocidad antes de detenerse y lanzarse al aire comenzando a disparar flechas continuamente pero Lancer siguió moviendo esquivando las flechas o usando Gae Dearg como escudo y mientras más se acercaba al punto en donde se encontraba su master Kayneth usar a volumen Hydragyrum como defensa de los continuos ataques explosivos alquímicos del master Yggdmillennia, Lancer decidió actuar, por lo que alzo nuevamente su espada para terminar con la vida del master de Saber, en otra circunstancias no haría eso pero esto era una verdadera guerra y si quería salir victorioso su código de honor no debe de tenerse mucho en cuenta ahora. Saber pareció notar su intención por lo que con un gruñidor que parecía similar a un dragon golpeo con muchísima fuerza a Lancer de rojo y sostuvo su espada al aire dispuesto a disparar su noble fantasma a quemarropa a todos. Lancer de rojo abrió los ojos al detectar los noble fantasma que iban a ser disparado por lo que decidió igual haría el uso del suyo, Archer que estaba en el aire preparo su arco aumentando su poder para la liberación de su fantasma noble de nuevo. Así los cuatros Servants brillando de poder y haciendo temblar la tierra misma iban a actuar…

**¡BEALL…!**

**¡PHOE…!**

**¡BAL…!**

**¡BRAH…!**

-¡POR EL SELLO COMANDO, YO SERVANT RULER, LES ORDENO **DETENGANSE!**

**¡BOOOOMM!**

Los cuatros Servants sintieron como un peso de una orden innegable les cayó encima e hizo que la activación de sus nobles fantasmas fuera detenido repentinamente. Archer aterrizo al suelo golpeándose un poco pero eso era lo de menos, Lancer de blanco se tambaleo pero el se movió por igual y con fuerza agarro a su master Kayneth, dejándole inconsciente de paso, para después saltar ante un ataque explosivo del master de Saber el cual el mencionado se movió para ponerse a lado de su maestro pero este balbuceaba sobre muerte y destrucción por lo que Saber no tuvo que otra que golpearle en el cuello haciendo que cayera desmayado y él lo tomo bajo su brazo. Lancer de rojo dio un salto hacia donde estaba Archer y la ayudo a levantarse. Así todo sucedió en un segundo por lo que a la siguiente estaban viendo como el Ruler hombre le miraba con poder mientras su espada en su funda estaba incrustada en suelo mientras la Ruler mujer les apuntaba con su mano abierta mostrando un sello de comando en la misma que desapareció sin más. Supieron bien que sucedió, el Servant Ruler detuvo sus ataques con un sello de comando que poseía como habilidad de clase de la clase Ruler, pero eso era una violación a su supuesto trabajo de ser imparciales, debían de no interferir en la batalla de—

-¡EL SOL ESTA A PUNTO DE SALIR, IMBECILES, LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO, VAYANSE YA!-Grito con furia Ruler de purpura señalando al horizonte en como lentamente el sol comenzaba a salir. Archer parpadeo, juraba que la luna estaba en el cielo hace un momento o ¿es que la batalla fue mucho más larga de lo que parecía? O ¿fue una ilusión suya al imaginar a su diosa patrona, Artemis? Ella no le importaba pero gruño de igual forma porque la Ruler tenía razón, por ello apoyándose de Lancer de rojo ambos retrocedieron, ambos le lanzaron una mirada a sus respectivos oponentes que cuando se encontraran de nuevo terminarían el trabajo de acabar con ellos, era una promesa que harán lo que sea para cumplirlas, para después los dos Servants de rojo atralizarse y moverse en forma espíritu escapando del lugar y agruparse con los otros Servants de la fracción roja. Ruler de purpura se giro a ver a Saber con seriedad- Aha, entonces espero que la próxima vez tu maestro o algún otro de su fracción desistan de tratar de ganar nuestro favor, estúpidos no somos. Vete ahora, Servant Saber.

-…..-Saber de negro no dijo nada pero asintió para después comenzar a retroceder sin dar la espalda a Lancer de blanco para después dar un gran salto a la distancia para posteriormente dar varias mas perdiéndose a la misma, con su master inconsciente tendría que llevarle por sí mismo, ya podía imaginar que su master se enojaría por como resulto la situación. Al final los únicos que quedaron en aquel campo de batalla lleno de baches, hoyos, grandes marcas y en total toda una gran zona de destrucción, fueron los dos Rulers y Lancer de blanco junto a su inconsciente master. Ambos Rulers observaron a Lancer y así sin bajar la guardia con pasos lentos hasta acelerar comenzaron a correr hacia la ciudad teniendo cuidado con su entorno dejando finalmente a Lancer con su master Kayneth en aquella autopista solo rodeado de una zona que demostraba lo intenso que será esa guerra y solo fue una probada de la misma. Lancer suspiro un poco relajándose ya no sintiendo ninguna presencia de enemigos e incluso de algún familiar tanto de sus aliados como los de los enemigos. En total estaba solo co su espada en su hombro. El alzo la mirada y sonrió con fuerza.

-Esta guerra…..será sumamente….-Mascullo Lancer o Diarmuid observando el amanecer con calma por unos segundos antes de que comenzara a caminar con rapidez pero sin alterarse mucho, al mismo tiempo sus armas y apariencia desaparecieron dejando una camiseta verde y pantalones informal, prosiguió su camino para esperar a su master despertar y así actuar en consecuencia al resultado de la batalla. Con eso dicho antes de perderse a la lejanía soltó el final de su comentario-….caótica…

* * *

**Más tarde: Alrededor de la tarde.**

-….Eso no salió como lo esperaba-Hablo con duda un joven de cabello blanco corto en puntas, de piel bronceada vistiendo un traje de clero de color rojo mientras miraba a la lejanía pensativo en aquel café en donde se mostraba en un televisor un informe en donde la autopista fuera de la ciudad había sido parcialmente destruida por razones desconocidas, menos mal que este no era un puente porque si no el daño habría sido mucho mayor, el no estaba solo sino era acompañado por dos personas siendo un hombre de cabello castaño vistiendo un traje antiguo de color verde el cual se entretenía leyendo un libro y escribiendo notas en una libreta mientras una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo tomaba con paciencia una taza de café mientras observaba al joven peliblanco con análisis y suavidad. Se trataban del regulador de la iglesia y miembro de la fracción roja, Kotomine Shiro junto a sus Servants Caster de rojo y Assassin de rojo.

-Tristemente tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, maestro. La derrota de Lancer y Archer no será una gran motivación a la moral para nuestro equipo-Comento sin tacto Assassin tomando un sorbo de su café recordando la batalla entre los cuartos Servants en la madrugada que fue vista gracias a sus palomas familiares. La batalla fue simple al principio hasta que Lancer, Karna, descubrió el rostro místico de Lancer de blanco y le advirtió a Archer de la misma, quien se enojo para después soltar sus nobles fantasmas llevando que los otros se pusieran mucho mas sueltos y al final todos esos Servants casi soltaron sus nobles fantasmas lo que hubiera terminado más de dos a tres kilómetros de destrucción y con la seguridad que dos de los Servants habrían muerto pero claro estar uno de los Rulers demostró porque inicialmente Kotomine shirou quiso asesinarles por verles como un gran obstáculos para sus planes.

-Oh el prologo de esta obra ha sido tan sorprendente, corto pero impactante, la señorita del arco vergüenza sentirá y el lancero carmesí ansioso esperara, contra un oponente sin igual. Esto sí que es una gran obra-comento Caster de rojo que en realidad era William Shakespeare mientras alzaba la vista y en su modo hablaba de lo que le sucedía ahora a Lancer y Archer, el primero dejo en claro que Saber de negro era su objetivo cuando se reunió con ellos y Archer simplemente sentía su orgullo golpeado. Kotomine Shiro le observo con una cara de circunstancias mientras Assassin se pego la frente con la molestia, aun no perdonaba a Caster decirle a Berserker sobre la ubicación de la base de los Yggdmillennia, por otro lado Caster solo sonrió con pereza, oh le encantaba mostrar su talento de lo teatral en palabras. Un minuto después Shiro tosió para recuperar la compostura.

-…Ok, de igual forma regresando al punto. Pude discernir al menos la identidad de Saber de negro y el tal Lancer de blanco, pensar que el gran Siegfried y Diarmuid del punto de amor serian invocados en esta guerra es sorprendente. Es una pena que no pueda ver mediante tus familiares Assassin, así al menos podría haber descubierto las identidades de nuestros enemigos sin tener que confiar en las palabras de Lancer y Archer-Confeso con un poco de malestar Shiro debido a una habilidad propia , la gran guerra del grial inicialmente era una bendición para sus planes pero hasta ahora nada ha salido como sus planes, la guerra será difícil porque principalmente son cuatros grupos de Servants que tendrán que combatir y si bien Shirou tenía a los otros masters, excepto Sisigou Kairi, engañados y básicamente bajos sus control eso no aseguraba que habría trabas contra él en esta guerra. En total el tenia la habilidad de ver la identidad de los Servants al solo verlo, por ello cuando se encontró con Sisigou Kairi le pidió que dejara a la vista su Servant claro estar que el freelancer no confió en él y partió sin dejar a la vista a Saber de rojo pero incluso eso Shiro hubiera sido capaz de ver aun en modo espíritu a Saber pero este parecía tener un noble fantasma que evitaba que su identidad fuera revelada, por otro lado gracias al saber los nobles fantasmas que desplego Diarmuid y los detalles que Lancer descubrió de Saber de negro en su combate pudo descubrir por si mismo sus identidades.

-Si, tenemos que tener cuidado con Diarmuid, ha demostrado ser un poderoso oponente y mas como su rostro místico dejo alterada a Archer, veré si puedo hacer un contra-hechizo para eso. Siegfried es un digno oponente pero es fácil de vencer, su debilidad es muy conocida, dejare que Lancer pelee con él y yo le daré su golpe final si Karna no logra derrotarle ¿le parece bien, maestro?

-Por supuesto, Assassin. Tu sí que sabes planificar ¿algo que deseas añadir, Caster?

-Oh maestro, yo su humilde trovador le pido a usted, que se hará con el desesperado que camina en los bosques que aquejan en su corazón, que se hará con el corredor que vigilar al descontrolado en el bosque hacia al enemigo que podrá matarlo con razón. Oh maestro, responda a este humilde trovador, que se potra en busca de la verdadera razón.

-…..eh…

-Grrrr, maestro, en poca palabra el solo está preguntando sobre lo que harás con Berserker y Rider. _Ese_ _Dramaturgo pedazo de mier—_

-¿Eh? Oh si, ellos estarán por su cuenta pero son capaces, es inevitable que Berserker o muera o sea capturado dependiendo de las cosas pero confió en el poder de Rider, el es quizás el segundo más fuerte de la fracción roja. Solo debemos de esperar y ver lo que sucederá cuando Berserker llegue a la zona de la fracción negra.

-¿y qué haremos con las otras? Sabes que mis palomas han detectado mucho agite en los barrios bajos con muertes inexplicables y también esta ese Servant que detecte ayer fuera de la ciudad. Eso da mucho que pensar.

-Tienes razón, Assassin pero por ahora dejaremos que todo siga su curso y así actuaremos para ganar-Con eso dicho Shiro dejo cerrador el tema. Assassin hizo una pequeña mueca pero no objeto nada contra su master, esperarían y después actuarían, sus fuerzas no eran tan unidas como parecerían, sin Saber de su lado y Berserker en su alboroto, Caster siendo el mismo pomposo de siempre y Assassin aun no terminaba de preparar su noble fantasma. Estaban en desventaja pero se aprovecharían de las luchas de las otras fracciones y ganarían terreno en esta guerra. De pronto ambos notan como Caster le coqueteaba a un par de mujeres sentadas en una mesa a lado suyo con frases teatrales además de ridículas a lo mejor y ella no pueden evitar soltar un suspiro de hastió por el comportamiento de Caster. Shiro simplemente se golpea la frente.

La espera será difícil: aun más con Caster de su lado.

* * *

**Varias horas más tarde.**

-Bueno, mierda chico, eso sí que fue una gran batalla-Comento Sirius mientras tomaba un trago de vodka sentando en su sillón favorito, a lado suyo sentando en un sillón parecido era Rider de azul solo que tomaba una gran botella de aguardiente barato que parecía gustarle, el no era el único, junto al hombre mayor y su Servant eran el hombre lobo Lugh y su Servant Lancer que observaban la batalla de la autopista como decidieron nombrarle, según Hermione pudo adivinar que la identidad de Lancer de blanco era Diarmuid Ua duibhne, de igual forma ella y su Servant Caster de azul estaban en el sótano que ha sido alterado por el creación de territorio de Caster trabajando en lo últimos detalles para la activación de uno de los nobles fantasmas de Caster y por ello no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar las otras identidades de la batalla entre los cuatros Servants y de los Rulers, en total Sirius y Lugh junto a sus Servants estaban viendo la batalla para captar detalles que Hermione posiblemente se le haya perdido. En total la batalla fue intensa pero eso apenas era el inicio de la guerra del grial. De improvisto Lancer comenzó a gruñir ferozmente y se levanto de su asiento observando la batalla entre los Servants en la autopista por medio de holograma mágica.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡He aguantado demasiado tiempo para poder demostrar mi verdadero poder! ¡Saldré a pelear! ¡QUE NADIE ME DETENGA!-Sentencio con enojo y fuerza Lancer haciendo saltar a Sirius y Lugh pero Rider solo soltó una gran risita al aire lo cual gano una mirada de furia intensa de Lancer-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES, PIRATA PENDECIERO?!

-Oh nada, es interesante que tu busques batalla ¿no que tu leyenda no es casi desconocida, eh, Lancer? ¿Por qué molestarse en ir a buscar peleas?

-¡TU MALDITO! ¡¿QUIERES MORIR ACASO?!

-Oh, me amenazas eh ¿eh, Lancer? ¿No recuerdas quien soy yo? ¡SOY EDWARD TEACH, EL GRAN BARBANEGRA, EL GRAN PIRATA QUE SACUDIO LOS SIETES MARES Y QUE SU NOMBRE ES SINONIMO DE PIRATA! ¡A DIFERENCIA DE TI YO SOY UN VERDADERO ESPIRITU HEROICO!-Sentencio con fuerza Rider poniéndose de pie y con un rugido hizo valer su poder demostrando quien era realmente, un espíritu heroico de la mejor clase, su nombre siempre se conectaba a la piratería y a los mares, su sobrenombre era conocido hasta los más incultos, el era un hombre que revoluciono una era: El era **Edward Teach, el gran barbanegra**. A comparación con Lancer su leyenda era superior. Por lo tanto Lancer gruño de impotencia debido a que era cierto, su leyenda era casi inexistente pero no dejaría que eso le afectara, demostraría su poder en esa guerra pero todos los demás de la fracción azul han impedido que saliera a buscar una gran batalla de la que sentirse orgullosa. Su ira hizo que se adelantara hacia Rider observándole sin miedo alguno.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS, RIDER, YO VOY A PELEAR SIN IMPORTAR QUE Y SI TENGO QUE HACERLO CONTRA TI ENTONCES ADELANTE! ¡NO ME RECTRATARE!

-¡¿ERES CAPAZ DE ENFRENTARME SABIENDO QUIEN SOY YO?!

-¡POR SUPUESTO, SOY UNA HEROÍNA Y DEMOSTRARE MI VALER DERROTANDO A QUIEN SE CRUCEN EN MI CAMINO!

-Entonces adelante, Lancer. Nos iremos de inmediato-Dijo Rider con una sonrisa pequeña lo cual descoloco a Lancer y haciendo que Lugh junto a Sirius dejaran salir el aire contenido debido a al instinto asesino que los dos Servants habían estando expulsando en sus discusiones de gritos. Rider lanzo una gran carcajada al aire digno de un pirata de mala muerte debido a la perdida de compostura de Lancer y extendió su brazo teatralmente-¡Esto es un suceso fantástico, Lancer, conozco tu leyenda y sé que básicamente solo tienes una pequeña mención, se que quieres reconocimiento pero quiero ver tu ansia de batalla, tu voluntad y tu valor porque sin ellas perderías! ¡Y lo he visto y me ha impresionado, definitivamente tienes la madera para combatir, adelante iré contigo y armaremos jaleo contra nuestros enemigos!

-¡Tu maldito, pirata borracho hijo de…!

-¡hahaha, no digas vulgaridades, Lancer! ¿Qué diría tu madre?

-¡no metas a mi madre en esto, Rider de mierda!

-¡hahahahahaha eres divertida en verdad, Uathach!-Comento con diversión Rider dejando al descubierto la identidad de Lancer siendo, **Uathach de la cañada**, hija de la gran bruja y entrenadora de héroes Scathach conocida mejor como la entrenadora del legendario héroe irlandés Cuchulainn, quien en vida fue amante igual de Uathach, la leyenda de Uathach es corto pero es debido a que las hazañas de la misma fueron borradas de la historia, como tal cuando fue invocada se sintió orgullosa que haya sido escogida desde todos los héroes irlandeses para ser el Servant Lancer pero también le veía la oportunidad de hacer valer su poder y probar a todos que ella no solo fue un nombre común mencionado en la historia de Cuchulainn sino que ella misma es una espíritu heroico. Por esa razón desea tanto salir a combatir pero los otros master la han detenido muchas veces y ya se había hartado después de haber visto tan emocionante combate en la autopista y ella sonrió con alegría porque Rider parecía que le apoyaría en su deseo. Ella observo a su joven maestro y al de Rider para lanzarle una sonrisa de emoción que saco un escalofrió al hombre lobo y al mago.

-Supongo que sí pero nos divertiremos aun mas cuando cacemos a nuestros enemigos ¡ya oyeron, iremos de cacería!

-¡hahahahahaha adelante entonces, Lancer, lidera el camino!

-…eh ¿puedo objetar, Rider?

-Lo siento, maestro, pero no ¡yo igual deseo salir y a demostrar mi poder! ¡¿Tienes una objeción contra eso, maestro?!-Pregunto solo porque si Rider a su master que soltó un suspiro de cansancio pensando en la situación. Hermione pensó que era mejor que todos los Servants estuvieran juntos y no se separaran, que se vea que incluso Assassin seguía en la base, pero Sirius podía ver que los dos Servants presentes se están impacientando y podía ser peligroso tanto por la falta de confianza o porque ellos se vayan de todos modos sin avisarles. El miro a Lugh esperando su opinión lo cual el joven hombre lobo soltó un suspiro pero asintió de todos modos. Sirius hizo igual por lo que dio una respuesta afirmativa a su Servant, Rider soltó una gran carcajada al aire-¡enhorabuena! ¡Ya era tiempo, maestro, por fin podremos salir a un paseo y dar todo de nosotros en esta guerra! ¡Prepárense que saldremos esta noche!

-¡hahaha demostrare mi poder contra todos los otros Servants!

-_…ugh, esto va a ser un poco problemático. Espero que no sea el único que tengan problemas._

* * *

**Varias horas más tarde: medianoche: afueras de trifas. **

_-El aire se siente diferente. Puedo sentir que esta batalla no será como nunca ha sido vista antes-_Pensó Rider de rojo, que en vida fue el héroe legendario Aquiles, observando la noche sin inmutarse ante los raudos externos. Su apariencia era la de un joven griego de cabello verde vistiendo una armadura griega negra con plateado y el detalle final era que el tenia amarrado encima de una parte de su pecho una bufanda de color naranja. El no era exactamente el único que se encontraba presente pero su acompañante estaba un poco lejos de su persona y por sobre toda la cosa, no estaba en su sano juicio.

-Luchar….luchar….-Mascullo un hombre de gran musculatura de cabello rubio oscuro sucio y piel casi gris, vestía una armadura un poco corta ya que cubría solo pecho, antebrazo, cadera y talones que a la vez una máscara de acero que cubría una parte de su rostro, ese era el Servant Berserker de rojo conocido en vida como Spartacus, el gladiador. Con una mejora de locura de rango EX que Berserker sea capaz de incluso decir palabras era un milagro, ahora era más una maquina que no recibirá ordenes y actuara por sus propios medios aun cuando en su situación actual su misión auto dictada de atacar a la base de la fracción negra sea algo imposible para Berserker, para Spartacus, estaba bien, su leyenda nació debido a sus victorias contra enemigos imbatibles y como en el momento en donde la desesperación cubría a sus fuerzas es ahí en donde salía victorioso. Tal era ese Servant. Rider por otro lado podía respetar a Spartacus como espíritu heroico pero la situación que recién acabo de meterle era muy terrible.

-_¿Cómo me metí en esto? Ah sí, yo haciéndole favores a atalanta ¿me pregunto cómo le ha ido?-_Pensó Rider mientras observaba el avance de Berserker a través del bosque destruyendo todo a su paso y como a los lejos se alzaba la torre de millenia, la base de la fracción negra. Rider admitía que tenía una debilidad por Atalanta al ser de la misma época pero también era porque respetaba a atalanta como una gran heroína, una mujer digna, no como las que conoció en sus vidas y mas a esa traidora que causo su caída. En total aunque la tarea actual que tenia le era una molestia al menos al hacerle este favor a atalanta le gano unos que otros buenos puntos. Rider sonrió, poco a poco se ganaría a la cazadora casta, además con toda la mala vibra que le da Kotomine Shiro necesitaba un modo de soltar estrés. De improvisto siente un aumento de sonidos y movimientos por lo que vio a Berserker finalmente salir del bosque y salir corriendo hacia la gran pradera que rodea a la torre de millenia. Rider suspiro mientras comenzaba a saltar para alcanzar a Berserker-_Bueno, vamos a ver cómo le va al suicida, si conozco bien el arte de la guerra, la fracción negra van a—_

De improvisto algo le llamo la atención. Alzo la mirada observando como algo caía del cielo. Rider abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡maldita sea, nos esperaban, Berserker muévete joder!-Grito con fuerza Rider invocando su lanza mientras golems de gran tamaño caían del cielo para aterrizar en la tierra causando que la misma temblara. Rider se preocupo un poco, si bien esos golems no eran nada contra ellos aun quedaba los otros Servants de negro y si se concentraban en los golems nadie aseguraría que sus enemigos atacarían en traición. De otra forma Rider habría dejado solo a Berserker pero su sentido del deber le impidió eso, por lo tanto sin miedo alguno se lanzo a la zona mientras mas golems caían del cielo o al mismo tiempo surgían de la tierra rugiendo con fuerza. Rider movió su lanza en grandes estocadas destrozando cuantos golems se cruzaban pero entonces tuvo que moverse porque para su shock no le basto un golpe a esos golems para ser destruidos, estos definitivamente son creaciones de un Servant, un Caster mas en especifico, así se detuvo y comenzó a golpear a todos lados esquivando grandes ataques de las grandes bestias de tierra, madera y metal. Por otro lado Berserker…

-¡VICTORIA!

Ese fue el grito el enloquecido Servant que se lanzo con fuerza hacia el enemigo golpeando con su espada a todos lados con locura que la vez golpeaba con su puño libre y pierna, el tomo a uno de los golems de su brazo y lo golpeo con otro destruyéndolo, Berserker con un rugido lanzo su espada trapazando a dos golems y con los brazos desnudo tomo de la cintura a otro golem y lo lanzo hacia otro grupo de golems, desde el suelo surgió todo un grupo de golems que cayeron encima de Berserker pero este les sostuvo y lanzo un alarido de locura pero llena de poder destrozando sin cesar a todo golem alrededor suyo y salió disparado a alta velocidad en donde se encontraba su espada que la tomo con sus dientes y dio un salto en el aire aterrizando encima de un golem y con la mano desnuda le arranco la cabeza antes de lanzarlo hacia otro haciéndole estallar, como una bestia Berserker se lanzo hacia otro grupo de golem y junto sus puños antes de chocarlo al suelo haciendo que una gran onda expansiva sonara y la tierra se agrietara, Berserker tomo su espada de su boca y la lanzo como un boomerang hacia otro grupo de golems destrozándolo con rapidez y atrapo el puño de un golem pero recibió varios golpes fuertes de otros golems pero en vez de quejarse o soltar un alarido de dolor, Berserker solo sonrió con emoción y salvajismo, con una gran alarido abriendo su fauces atrapo el brazo de un golem y lo arranco de su cuerpo, el tomo otra extremidad y la arranco como si nada antes de comenzar a golpear a cuanto golems se cruzara en su camino, el siguió destruyendo hasta que llego a su espada y con una gran tajo partió en dos a varios golems, así aun siendo rodeado de enemigos Berserker solo sonrió con emoción mientras escupía el brazo del golem de su boca y soltó otro alarido para después seguir combatiendo.

-_El es bueno pero es una bestia que otra cosa-_Pensó Rider mientras destrozaba otro grupo de golems y esquivaba sus ataques que de por si eran notables para ser solo marioneta, observo a Berserker combatir, aun con su fiereza el Servant recibía muchos golpes demostrando lo descuidado que era pero eso estaba bien, las habilidades de Berserker se centran en las heridas y tal, como su leyenda lo demostró, cuando parece que la derrota esta cerca es ahí donde la victoria surgirá. Así el acabo con el ultimo grupo de golems a su alrededor y espero a que Berserker terminaba para ver si podía disuadirlo e irse de ahí, tomo nota como Berserker despedazaba a todo golem que se le cruzara y entonces el último grupo le cayeron encima a Berserker intentando frenarle pero era obvio que eso no sería suficiente. Rider iba a hablar para llamar la atención de Berserker cuando….

**¡KAZIKLI BEI!**

_¡El señor de la ejecución!_

¡SLASSSSSSHHHHH! ¡SACH, SHAAAACCHH, SACCH!

¡PICAS! ¡PICAS! ¡Y MAS PICAS SURGIERON DESDE LA MISMA TIERRA!

-¡MIERDA!-Grito con fuerza Rider observando las grandes picas negras surgir de la tierra misma y trapazar a Berserker e incluso a todos los golems que estaban encima suyo, todos le empalaron con fuerza mientras la sangre de Berserker era expulsaba en una lluvia carmesí de su espalda y pecho además de su boca. Rider maldigo con fuerza ante tal suceso, ya supo porque los últimos golems le cayeron encima a Berserker, era una trampa pero de improvisto abrió los ojos antes de saltar esquivando varias picas desde el suelo pero muchas chocaron contra su cuerpo enviándolo a volar a varios kilómetros de ahí antes de aterrizar en el suelo y rodar con fuerza antes de detenerse y soltar un quejido de dolor y molestia, su noble fantasma **Maldición del río Estigia **hacia que cualquier daño físico sea negado y solo puede ser verdaderamente dañado con un Servant que tenga una divinidad mayor que la que él pero aun con lo poderoso que era su poder eso no quitaba que no pudiera sentir el dolor de cualquier ataque y uno tal del que recibió.

-Verdaderamente sí que son enemigos muy notables-Comento encima de una roca muy alejado desde los dos Servants de rojo el causante de tal ataque, el arma secreta de la fracción negra, Lancer de negro conocido como Vlad III quien activo su noble fantasma. El observo a la lejanía al otro Servant que recibió su noble fantasma y fue capaz de sobrevivir pero tenía alguien que se encargaría de él, por su lado tenía que ver al Berserker que capturo y cuál fue su sorpresa que este seguía vivo aun con más de veinte picas que trapazan su pecho pero fue más notable la sonrisa de emoción, locura y ansia de batalla que tenia Berserker en su rostro. Lancer no sabía porque el igual lentamente sonrió igual. El chasqueo sus dedos llamando la atención de su acompañante- Yo me encargo de Berserker, lo tendremos prisioneros en la base, quizás nos pueda ser útil. Tu ver por el otro Servant.

-Como digas, Lancer-Así el otro Servant dio un salto en el aire para moverse a alta velocidad hacia el otro enemigo aterrizo ante el ataque brutal del noble fantasma de Lancer antes de detenerse encima de una roca y ver quien era antes de que se mostrara sorprendido. Rider por otro lado sacudió la cabeza y tomo su lanza de guerra con fuerza, oh iba a hacer pagar al desgraciado que le causo tanta molestia y alzo la mirada al detectar una nueva presencia y quien vio hizo que soltara un jadeo sorprendido. Archer de negro miro a su alumno con sorpresa antes de calmarse-Es una sorpresa verte aquí, mi estudiante.

-Quirón…. ¿fuiste invocado en esta guerra? Nunca lo espere y más aun viéndote con un cuerpo de humano.

-Así es Aquiles pero eso no disminuye mis propias habilidades así que no me subestimes. Parece que nos toca luchar.

-¡hahaha! ¡Pensé que este viaje seria tedioso pero jamás espere que mi viejo maestro estuviera aquí! ¡Está bien, Quirón, luchare contra ti y espero que me des todo lo que tenga porque no me contendré!-Exclamo con emoción profunda Rider mientras invocada una carretilla majestuosa griega de color negra siendo jalada por tres caballos divinos, el tomo rienda del vehículo y con un grito de júbilo se lanzo hacia su maestro haciendo retumbar la misma tierra de su fiereza junto al retumbe de sus caballos. Archer de negro asintió complacido ante la emoción de su antiguo alumno también acepto su reto y así tomo su arco y preparo su flecha listo para iniciar la batalla. Era tiempo para ver si el maestro seguía siendo superior o el estudiante por fin supero al maestro. Eso está por verse.

* * *

**Otra parte: fuera de la ciudad de trifas. **

-¡Rider! ¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES SEGURO?!-Grito con fuerza Sirius sosteniéndose en donde podía mientras él, el joven Lugh, Lancer de azul y el mismísimo Rider estaban en un barco pequeño casi del tamaño de un bote que le perteneció a Edward Teach en vida llamado "The adventure" que estaba embrujado al igual que el barco original y noble fantasma de Rider, el barco tenia la habilidad de surcar cualquier onda de agua aunque este sea microscópica en poca palabra como hay agua en el aire entonces el pequeño barco podía en un cierto sentido navegar en el aire mismo, se la habían ingeniado para escaparse de su base sin llamar la atención de Shirou y Hermione para unirse a la segunda batalla de la gran guerra del grial, hasta ahora todo iba con calma aunque Sirius estaba de las ultimas con los nervios, eso es debido a que el barco pequeño de su Servant iba muy rápido, más de lo que se esperaría. Se estaba hablando a nivel causa-vómitos.

-¡Por supuesto maestro, ahora mismo estamos entrando a territorio de la fracción negra, estaremos bien!

-¡Esa respuesta no me tranquiliza!

-¡Pues la verdad, maestro…!

-Cállense los dos y vean lo que tenemos allá frente-Les detuvo de improvisto Lancer al dúo de Servant y master mientras miraba frente suyo como un grupo de homúnculos estaban cabalgando bestias alteradas siendo leones o elefantes con alas águilas demoniacas y que además estaban expulsando una gran llamarada de fuego Fausto y en frente de ese grupo se trataba de una Servant vestida de novia de cabello rojo y con parte del cuerpo mecanizado, era una Servant, tratándose de **Berserker de negro **que lideraba aquel equipo de asalto que se dirigía hacia ellos. Lugh Beowulf se tenso mucho al sentir su sentido la anormalidad del Servant que se acercaba pero entonces sintió la mano de Lancer encima de su cabeza y el la observo tomando nota la gran sonrisa que tenía su rostro al contemplar a la Servant enemigo-¡Oi Rider déjame este bote para mí y ve armando el tuyo! ¡Yo derrotare a esta Servant!

-¡hahaha está bien, Lancer, es toda tuya! ¡Adelante maestro, daremos de todo a esto!-Con una gran risita al aire Rider tomo a Sirius desde la camisa lo cual hizo que el hombre gimiera de molestia pero de terror por igual, Lugh observo a su Servant y asintió un poco más para sí mismo, confiaría en su Servant en esa batalla por lo que sin dudar se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rider que cargaba a Sirius y los tres dieron un salto al aire mismo, ignorando claro el grito de terror de Sirius, dejando a Lancer atrás que por un momento dejo de sonreír con salvajismo sino una sonrisa verdadera, casi tímida, en la confianza que su maestro le dio pero después se puso emocionada cuando conecto ojos con la otra Servant, Berserker de negro, diciéndose mutuamente que se enfrentarían. Fue entonces que escucho la activación de uno de los nobles fantasmas de Rider:

**¡LA CONCORDE DE NANTES!**

_¡Barco usurpado de esclavitud!_

Y así en una gran explosión de luz desde el mismo aire surgió un gran navío de color blanco con muchos detalles de color rojo y un detalle más en especifico era la gran cantidad de cadenas que habían en toda parte del gran barco, dentro de la misma habían miembro de la tripulación que se movían manejando el gran barco pero esa tripulación tenían cadenas que restringían un poco ese cuerpo, ese era el noble fantasma que Rider odiaba con pasión ya que ese fue el barco que el robo en su comienzo en la piratería pero lo odiaba porque era un barco de trata de esclavo, lastimosamente no podía acceder a su verdadero noble fantasma sin usar este primero. Rider estaba en el volante mirando con un poco de asco el barco pero no dejaba que eso nublara su juicio y siguió moviendo el timón mientras Sirius estaba descansando en el suelo mientras Lugh observaba como un poco más atrás The adventure con Lancer en ella. El observo como grandes cañones eran disparados desde el pequeño barco como también del concorde de Nantes para despejar a los homúnculos y sus bestias. Sabía que Lancer se podía cuidar. La mencionada por otro lado hizo acelerar el pequeño barco para encontrarse con la Servant enemigo pero recibía muchos ataques de los homúnculos y sabía bien que aquel barco no soportaría más golpes. Así que dejando el timón suelto comenzó a correr antes de saltar desde el barco y caer a pique hacia la otra Servant que soltó un alarido de molestia y alzo su mazo para después chocar contra la lanza de Lancer causando una gran onda expansiva. Lancer de azul y Berserker de negro se miraron con fiereza.

-¡TE DERROTARE!

-¡AAARRGHHH!

Y asi su batalla recien iniciaba.

* * *

**En tierra: en las calles de trifas conectadas a las afueras.**

-¡ADELANTE MAESTRO, NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS ATRÁS!-Exclamo con alegría sangrienta Saber de rojo, Mordred en vida, mientras con su espada cortaba en dos a una gran cantidad de golems y homúnculos que se le cruzara en su camino mientras que su master Sisigou Kairi estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras seguían un canto como a la vez un pedazo de hueso extraño estaba incrustado en el suelo pero entonces termino el canto y sucedió algo que hizo que Saber se detuviera al igual que los golems y los homúnculos para después ver como guerreros esqueléticos de color gris metálico sin tener un rostros más solos dientes puntiagudos armados con espadas, hachas y lanzas hechos de metal de lo más poderoso. En esa epoca esas invocaciones eran considerado el tope de la magia de nigromancia debido aunque débiles frente a oponentes especializado en combate eran primero de todo un hechizo que le perteneció a un hechizo de la era de los dioses, Medea de colquida, por lo tanto que un Magus de esa era siendo capaz de hacerlo era algo que demostraba cuan calificado era Kairi en la magia de nigromancia pero lo segundo y más importante de todo es que por el sacrificio de algunas unidades de Prana Kairi invoco a centenares y centenares de esos guerreros esqueléticos. Mejores conocidos como… -Guerreros colmillos de dragon, guerreros hechos del hueso de dragon y usando la energía de la tierra para funcionar. Débiles en uno pero fuerte en cientos, vaya habilidad, maestro.

-Eh, no por nada soy el mejor en lo que hago, entonces, Saber ¿bailamos?-Pregunto Kairi poniéndose de pie y sonriendo maliciosamente al grupo de golems y homúnculos frentes suyos, esos serán fáciles de vencer pero cuando se metan al territorio alrededor de la torre de millenia le esperaran muchísimo más enemigos y necesitaba a saber en optimas condiciones. Con un brillo lleno de ansia de batalla de parte de Saber fue toda la respuesta, por lo que el saco su escopeta y preparo sus balas especiales siendo dedos maldecidos con la maldición Grand y un poco de magia de nigromancia y con una sonrisa se lanzo junto a su Servant a la batalla.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

-Entonces Berserker se quedara atrás ¿eso es lo que dices, Saber?-Pregunto Archer de blanco mientras preparaba su arco con una espada de color rojo a fuego vivo que poco a poco se convirtió en una flecha de luz roja. A un lado suyo se encontraba Saber de blanco que estaba arrodillada al suelo observando el choque del cielo como también el inicio de una batalla en tierra, ella y Archer no estaban solos ya que a espaldas suyas se encontraba el master de Caster y la misma escribiendo algo en el suelo en el terreno baldío del que se encontraban pero menos mal que era un terreno alto porque así podían ver los resultados del inicio de la segunda batalla de la gran guerra del grial, por suerte se había levantando un fuerte campo limitado que mando a dormir a todos en esa parte de la ciudad, la guerra recién lleva dos días y mira lo embrollos que se están armando. Archer dejo la flecha que recién altero en un pequeña caja en su espalda y preparo otra arma que lentamente comenzó a alterarse pero el miro a saber esperando una respuesta que no tardo en oír.

-Berserker tiene otra tarea, Archer.

-¿No muy habladora, eh, Saber?

-Cállate, referirme de forma femenina es un insulto a mi honor co—

-Si, si, como si me importara. Ahora vigila por si llega a algún Servant aquí ¿te demoras, Caster?

-Oh ya está listo, me alegro que mí querido maestro sea tan listo en seguir a pie de la letra mis indicaciones, oh Souichirou-sama eres tan bueno—

-¡Caster! ¡Joder ya traerlos!

-Tsk, bien. Maldito Archer-Comento con enojo Caster pero decidió hacer el maldito trabajo de una vez y así murmurando palabras griegas antiguas, en lenguaje de los dioses, uso un hechizo de teletransportacion de gran potencia trayendo así a todo un ejército lleno de homúnculos armados con armas de fuego, humanoides hechos de mercurio, un ejército de soldado de huesos con armadura griega y otras más creaciones, era un pequeño grupo pero eran muy poderoso. Ya habiendo invocado a ese ejército Caster exclamo en voz baja algunas otras palabras divinas al ejército para después sin mirar atrás tomar a su master y desaparecer mediante una teletransportacion, lo cual hizo que Archer frunciera el ceño molesto, aun con todo no confiaba en Caster y con razón considerando sus experiencias en las múltiples guerras del grial. Así poco a poco la tierra tembló y una criatura surgía de la misma, el ultimo hechizo y creación de Caster definitivamente era poderosa. Archer miro al ser mientras Saber se movía a la criatura.

-No entiendo porque Rider no tiene la tarea de montar esta cosa.

-Rider odia a los dragones, su leyenda le hace uno de los más famosos Dragon Slayers, montar uno seria un insulto a su honor-Soltó Saber de blanco posándose encima de un gran dracolich, un dragon hecho de fuego con un corazón de fuego Fausto, una bestia sin igual que no debería de existir en esa era pero que así fue gracias al poder de Caster con la palabra divina. En voz baja Archer tembló ante la presencia de tal criatura, en nunca de las quintas guerras del grial en Fuyuki había visto a Caster invocar tal criatura pero eso demostraba la importancia de un buen maestro porque crear tal ser no era fácil. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía importancia en ese momento, ahora era su momento para la batalla.

-Vamos, Saber-Ordeno sin esperar respuesta Archer antes de comenzar a correr hacia la ciudad dispuesto a tomar el punto de vigía más cerca y con la mejor vista hacia la zona de la batalla. Saber observo a su colega irse y monto el dracolich que respondió a su toque y se tranquilizo, con la habilidad equitación de rango B podía conducir un animal pero gracias a que el dracolich era más un familiar aun podía montarlo, si fuera un dracolich verdadero entonces la cosa seria diferente. Con un grito de batalla mientras alzaba su espada salió volando encima de la bestia mientras el ejército de homúnculos, criaturas de mercurio y soldados de huesos rugieron igual moviéndose siguiendo a sus líderes hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

**En otra parte: afueras de trifas.**

-Aquí vienen el enemigo-Sentencio Saber de azul junto a su master en la lejanía de la base del cual vivían, ellos no estaban solos sino también estaban Berserker de azul que rugía de desafío y Archer de azul que preparaba su flecha ante el enemigo. Al comienzo de la noche, como alrededor de las diez Assassin de azul había partido al discutir con su master para encontrar al causante de los asesinatos en los bajos fondos de la ciudad y pues resulta que faltan también Lancer y Rider junto a sus masters. En total el único que falta son Caster que estaba con Hermione para la terminación de uno de sus nobles fantasmas. Saber, Berserker y Archer deberían de sentirse confiados siendo dos Servants de las clase caballero y uno muy poderoso pero la cuestión que el enemigo son dos Servants…

Y una legión de diferentes tipos de sirvientes.

-Puedo ver homúnculos, unas cosas viscosas plateadas, esqueletos vivientes y todos tienen algo de cristal en su cuerpo…sip, eso sí que es un grupo-Comento Archer usando su vista mejorada para ver mejor la legión de los mencionados se movían junto detrás de los dos Servants que lo lideraban, uno montando un caballo lo que daba a entender que debía de ser Rider y el otro era un paquete de músculos que Archer reconoció y les tenia a todos al borde debido a su identidad. Era Hércules, joder, era el jodido Hércules. Shirou que estaba preparando su equipo sabía bien porque Archer reconoció a Hércules debido a ser de la misma época, porque Archer de azul se trataba de **Orión, el cazador. **De improvistos las cosas se pusieron un poco peor ya que los homúnculos comenzaron a hacer un canto al mismo tiempo y grandes gigantes de cristales rojos surgieron de la misma tierra y estos rugían de fuerza. Sip, estaban un poco jodidos, al menos que…

-Tranquilos mis compañeros aventureros, que esta batalla esta apenas iniciando-Hablo con suavidad Caster de azul que salió de la cabeza tocando con delicadeza sus cuerdas, junto a él era Hermione que se veía tensa además de Tonks que igual estaba asustada y que cargaba un maletín lleno de sus cosas, habían acordado que esa base ya no era segura por lo que después de lo que sucedería ahora enviarían un mensaje a Sirius y Lugh de ir a la siguiente base. Caster se adelanto y comenzó a tocar su cuerda con suavidad, entonces desde todas partes se hacían ver pequeños animales y otras cosas que inicialmente Harry, Archer y Sirius habían comprado para Caster en hacer la activación de uno de sus nobles fantasmas y parecía que por fin lo había logrado, con eso en mente Caster comenzó a tocar y alzo la mirada a la luna misma-….esto es por ti, mi querida amada…

**¡EURYDICE!**

_¡Marcando el camino en vida falsa!_

Y Caster comenzó a cantar junto al sonido de su lira, su voz era tan hermosa pero llena de melancolía que hizo que el ejercito del enemigo se detuviera un momento pero ese momento el noble fantasma de Caster, que en vida fue **Orpheus, **el tocador de la lira que incluso supero a los mismísimo Hermes y Apolo, había sido activado. Todas las pequeñas criaturas o todos los materiales puestos alrededor de la zona fueron cubierto por la energía del canto de Caster y comenzaron a evolucionar, su noble fantasma que nació sobre como por casi dio vida a su querida Eurídice cuando intento sacarla del mismo hades le permitía crear cosas de la tierra y darle un poco de vida pero no completa, un poco de semi-consciencia pero en esa batalla era suficiente y además, sus creaciones no se basaban en solos cosas simples. Las lagartijas, gatos y otros animales comenzaron a transformarse para mostrarse como dragones escupes fuegos, leones del mismo tamaño del león de nemea, serpientes marinas, halcones de gran tamaños y un centenar de soldados de piedras que rugieron hacia el ejército enemigo, con un ejército de su parte los Servants azules se pusieron en guardia mientras Tonks agarraba a Hermione y a Rani yéndose de ahí mediante la aparición dejando a Harry y a Shirou junto a los otros Servants. Por otro lado con los otros Servants.

-Me temo que esta batalla no será fácil…-Mascullo Rider de blanco a su compañero Berserker que asintió observando al ejército enemigo, Rider podrá con los dragones, esas bestias son sus némesis después de todo pero era un gran grupo al final de todo. Entonces Berserker soltó un suspiro y hablo.

-Son más que nosotros pero esto será un paseo por el parque para nosotros. Nosotros ganaremos-Aseguro con voz firme Berserker, Hércules en vida, poniendo su espada hacha en su hombro. Era sorprendente como con un sello de comando la dama Irisviel le quito la mejora de locura de Berserker y se tuvo muchos beneficios, principalmente Irisviel tenía mucho Prana que dar a Berserker y este era mucho más útil sin la mejora de locura además podía acceder a varios otros nobles fantasmas que no tenía acceso anteriormente. Pueden ser dos Servants contra cuatros pero Hércules valía más que eso. Con un asentimiento mostrando su acuerdo y camarería Rider soltó un grito levantando su espada siendo seguido por Berserker de blanco junto a su ejército y lanzarse hacia adelante siendo seguido por sus oponentes que lanzaron sus gritos de batallas.

Con un grito mutuo la gran batalla inicio.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en terreno de Millenia.**

-¡Vamos, tienes que moverte!-Grito con preocupación Rider de negro, Astolfo en vida, mientras sostenía al homúnculo que había salvado hacia un par de días atrás, después de que Archer de negro le había hecho un chequeo se descubrió que aquel pequeño homúnculo no tendría mucho tiempo de vida, máximo tres años, Rider sabía bien que los Yggdmillennia usaban a homúnculos como bacterias de Prana para los Servants para que así puedan usar sus nobles fantasmas como les plazcas pero ese homúnculo era diferente, tenía una consciencia propia y Rider decidió salvarle por lo que aprovecho el tremendo caos que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Inicialmente se pensaba que era Berserker de rojo que iba a atacar a la torre de millenia y Rider iba a aprovechar para sacar al pequeño homúnculo y dejarle en un lugar seguro pero entonces Berserker no estaba solo, vino un barco del jodido cielo, un ejército vino por un lado y otro igual, era un caos por donde sea.

-Ugh….-Mascullo en voz baja el homúnculo mientras la tierra temblaba, metralla, bolas de fuego y un montón de otras cosas volaba por todas partes, definitivamente estaban en una guerra pero una mucho mayor pensó Rider con molestia y urgencia, si alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo haría que se metería en problemas con Darnic y Lancer de negro. Entonces de improvisto el homúnculo cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre, técnicamente hablando el nació como máximo unas semanas atrás y su función era de suministrar Prana, que pueda caminar y pensar por sí mismo era algo imposible por lo que le estaba tomando mucho. Rider preocupado a más no poder se arrodillo a lado del homúnculo y al examinarle bien comenzó a lagrimear.

-Oh no….su corazón…esta—

-¡Rider! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Hablo un hombre que salió desde unos árboles siendo en realidad Saber de negro que había sido enviando por el mismo Lancer a ver porque Rider no estaba en el frente de batalla. Desde que su master Gordes estaba indispuesto desde el fiasco del encuentro con los Servants Rulers le toco a Lancer dar órdenes a Saber. Así que ahí estaba viendo a Rider con un homúnculo, lo cual le extraño pero viendo las convulsiones del homúnculo y la mirada de pánico de Rider le dijo que algo sucedía por lo que se arrodillo a su lado-¿Qué sucede, Rider?

-El…se está muriendo, Saber y yo que….le prometí salvarlo.

-Rider, este es un homúnculo, no deberías de preocuparte por el—

-¡PUES CLARO QUE DEBERIA! ¡SOY UN ESPIRITU HEROICO! ¡SI NO PUEDO SALVAR A UNA VIDA ENTONCES ¿PARA QUE ME LLAMO UN HEROE?!

-…Rider…Yo…pero este homúnculo no vale la pena—

¡SMACK!

-¡IMBECIL!-Rider había golpeado el rostro de Saber, obviamente por su armadura esto no le afectaría nada pero el golpe le tomo por sorpresa y el observo el rostro de Rider, el soltaba algunas lagrimas pero sus ojos mostraban lo furioso que estaba-¡¿ACASO NO PUEDES VER QUE ES ALGUIEN NECESITADO Y TE HACES LLAMAR UN HEROE?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES PIEDAD PARA AYUDAR A ALGUIEN?! ¡PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE EL ESTA MURIENDO PERO YO DESEABA SALVARLO, SOY UN HEROE Y ESE ES MI TRABAJO!

-Rider…..-Susurro Saber un poco impresionado tanto por sus palabras como su mirada, las palabras de Rider eran ciertas pero Saber aunque un héroe nunca se movió por si mismo sino por los deseos de otros, el vivió una vida vacía, nunca encontró emoción en la batalla por ser virtualmente imparable, nunca disfruto de la gloria, la amistad le resulto amargo porque fue traicionado por sus seres queridos, el había vivido ante los deseos de otros, en otra circunstancias habría ayudado al homúnculo pero tenía órdenes que cumplir de Lancer y su master no aceptaría que ayudara a un simple homúnculo pero cuando miro los ojos del homúnculo algo se rompió en Saber y aun con todo decidió… por primera vez ser egoísta. Salvar a alguien solo porque quería ignorando todo lo demás. Rider tenía razón; esa era su tarea como un héroe. Con eso dicho el alzo su mano y…

¡SCRACTH!

-¡SABER!-Grito con espanto Rider observando cómo Saber sin dudar metía su mano en su pecho y sacaba su corazón que brillaba con fuerza antes de ponerlo en el pecho del homúnculo y que este brillara con fuerza teniendo un montón de cambios en su cuerpo, su débil cuerpo se mejoro en un momento, su estatura creció y otros detalles iguales cambiaron, su rostro adopto un poco de rasgo iguales al de Saber, la palidez típica de un homúnculo se oscureció un poco, el cabello blanco del homúnculo se volvió gris con las puntas oscuras y sus ojos rojos se volvieron más oscuros. El homúnculo dio un respingo sintiendo el poder recorrer su cuerpo y la vitalidad por igual tanto física y mentalmente pero más importante eran los tres sellos de comandos que aparecieron en su mano izquierda. Saber que escupió un poco de sangre de sus labios sonrió suavemente.

-Si….algo impulsivo, cierto pero egoísta en parte, finalmente fui un héroe por mí mismo. Niño, te he dado mi corazón, el corazón del héroe Siegfried, no tendrás mis debilidades pero serás fuerte y espero que vivas, vives joven….-Con eso dicho el cuerpo de Saber de negro, Siegfried el caballero sangriento dragon desapareció pero él no murió del todo. Aun seguía existiendo en el joven homúnculo que miro a la nada pensando mejor ahora de lo que recién sucedió y lo que era su existencia en ese momento. El miro a Rider que lloraba entre aliviado y triste debido a la perdida de Saber pero también por la curación del homúnculo que le había tomado favoritismo. El homúnculo miro a la nada un momento antes de pensar algo. El ya no era un simple homúnculo. El era un ser verdadero. El tenía una vida. El era alguien. Y siendo alguien necesitaba un hombre y entonces recordó a quien le salvo a costa de su vida por ello sin pensarlo soltó….

-Soy….Sieg….no puedo ser el único…salvado-Hablo suavemente el ahora autonombrado Sieg que se levanto sin ninguna duda en su mente y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección antes de comenzar a correr con fuerza, Rider se sorprendió por ello pero no le tomo tiempo en alcanzarlo.

-Espera ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí, el sacrificio de Saber no puede ser desperdiciado así!

-Lo sé…pero mis hermanos homúnculos….me llaman…me gritan…..ellos sufren…ellos deben de ser salvados….yo….debo de salvarlos y con el poder de mi sello de comando….deseo el poder para ello-Con eso dicho uno de los sellos de comandos desapareció de su mano y un aura le cubrió lo cual lentamente el cuerpo de Sieg cambio hasta que era una copia perfecta de Saber, es más, era como si fuera Saber siendo la única diferencia era que el agujero que había en la armadura en la espalda de Saber había desaparecido y los ojos de Saber eran rojos demostrando que aun seguía siendo Sieg. Rider casi se tropezó viendo eso, era imposible, podía sentir el aura de un Servant alrededor de Sieg pero él había sentido la muerte de Saber ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Sieg pareció notar su confusión pero decisión no responderle, en ese momento tenía una misión, salvar a sus hermanos homúnculos y si tenía que acabar con quien se cruzara en su camino entonces que así sea. Y así los dos Servants siguieron corriendo al epicentro de la gran guerra.

* * *

**En otra parte: zona cormecial de trifas.**

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-¡Finalmente te he encontrando!-Grito Ruler de gris mientras su compañera aterrizaba a lado suyo mientras escombros caían de la habitación de hotel que había destruido caían al suelo, frente suyo se encontraba Kotomine Shiro y Assassin de Red. Shiro gruño mientras sacaba tres Black keys en cada mano dispuesto a pelear contra los Rulers que le habían atrapado en el peor momento, Assassin hizo relucir un cuchillo con un aire amenazante dispuesta a pelear con su master. Repentinamente Ruler de gris miro a Kotomine y una expresión de sorpresa surco en su rostro-¡Ya veo sentí una mala vibra al pasar por aquí! ¡Tú eres la irregularidad de esta guerra! ¡Eres un…!

-Efectivamente. Soy también un Servant Ruler, **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada** a su servicio-A Shiro no le quedaba más que otra que ser sincero con su verdadera identidad siendo inicialmente un Servant o mas en especifico el Servant Ruler de la tercera guerra del grial de Fuyuki, siendo su verdadera identidad Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, que sobrevivió a la misma y acepto ser parte de la iglesia para así ser de ayuda contra el mundo sobrenatural. Ruler de gris estaba sorprendido pero a la vez estaba complacido al saber la irregularidad de esa guerra, un Ruler había elegido bando rompiendo el acuerdo de ser imparcial por lo tanto su tarea y la de purpura era acabar con Shiro. Entonces Shiro sonrió mirando a los dos Rulers- Pero vamos, no pueden ser egoístas en no decirme sus nombres ¿no les parece, **Takeru Yamato** y **Boudica, reina de los ícenos**?

-Demonios…-Mascullo Ruler de purpura o en vida Boudica mientras se ponía en posición de combate listo para lanzarse a combate. Ruler de gris o Takeru Yamato en vida saco su espada de su funda listo para liberar su noble fantasma y acabar con el sacerdote desgraciado. Assassin hizo una mueca al saber las identidades de sus oponentes, el poseedor de la espada de un dios japonés y la mujer guerrera de la antigua Britania no son oponentes sencillos pero entonces miro la sonrisa de confianza de su master y ella supo que si el combatirá será con toda.

-Les aseguro, Takeru, Boudica que desafiarme fue un grave error. Ahora les derrotares y no habrá nada que me detenga de cumplir con mi meta-Sentencio Shiro con fuerza mientras su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar de un fuego rojo mientras la izquierda comenzó a brillar de blanco con marcas azules, el aire mismo se encendió ante el poder de Shirou. Assassin comenzó a sonreír teniendo confianza en su master y mas con el nerviosismo que les recorrió a los otros Rulers. Con sus Black keys cubiertas por el aura de sus nobles fantasmas Shiro soltó una sonrisa que demostraba que iba a ser brutal en ese combate-¡Se arrepentirán de enfrentarse al gran Amakusa Shirou! **¡Mueran!**

Y con un grito se lanzo junto a su Servant a la batalla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lista de Servants:**

* * *

**Fracción roja:**

_**Saber: **__**Mordred, el caballero de la traición.**_

_**Archer: **__**Atalanta, la cazadora casta.**_

_**Lancer: **__**Karna, hijo del dios del sol.**_

_**Rider: **__**Aquiles.**_

_**Caster: **__**William Shakespeare, el dramaturgo.**_

_**Assassin: **__**Semiramis, Reina sabia de asiria.**_

_**Berserker: **__**Spartacus, el gladiador.**_

* * *

**Fracción negra:**

_**Saber: **__**Siegfried, el caballero dragon ensangrentado. **__Estado_: Sigue existiendo en Sieg.

_**Archer: **__**Chiron/Quirón.**_

_**Lancer: **__**Vlad III, el rey empalador.**_

_**Rider: **__**Astolfo, el duodécimo paladín de Carlomagno.**_

_**Caster: **__**Salomón ibn Gabirol.**_

_**Assassin: **__**Jack el destripador, legendario asesino en serie.**_

_**Berserker: **__**Frankestein, el monstruo de frankestein.**_

* * *

**Fracción blanca:**

_**Saber: **__**Desconocido.**_

_**Archer: **__**Emiya shirou/Contador Guardián EMIYA.**_

_**Lancer: **__**Diarmuid Ua duibhne**_

_**Rider: **__**Desconocido.**_

_**Caster: **__**Medea, la bruja de la traición.**_

_**Assassin: **__**Desconocido.**_

_**Berserker: **__**Heracles/Hércules, el héroe más famoso de Grecia.**_

* * *

**Fracción azul:**

_**Saber: **__**Jeanne d´ Arc, la doncella de Orleans.**_

_**Archer: **__**Orión, el cazador. **_

_**Lancer: Uathach de la cañada. **_

_**Rider: **__**Edward Teach, el gran barbanegra.**_

_**Caster: **__**Orpheus. **_

_**Assassin: **__**Desconocido.**_

_**Berserker: **__**Desconocido.**_

* * *

**Rulers:**

**Ruler de gris: **_**Takeru Yamato.**_

**Ruler de purpura: **_**Boudica, la reina de los ícenos. **_

**Ruler de rojo/antiguo: **_**Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.**_

* * *

**Número total de Servants: 30**

**Número total de Servants caídos: 1.**

* * *

**.**

**Solo me toca decir que mierda, sí que me emocione en este capítulo, en total inicialmente la batalla sería la de Rider, Berserker contra Lancer y Archer como un prologo mientras las otras batallas irán ocurriendo al pasar el fic pero entonces no creo que pueda actualizar rápido este fic debido a que tendré asuntos en la próxima semana, por lo tanto este capítulo es mas como un recordatorio de las batallas y en total las continuare con eso, si pienso bien me podría tomar diez capitulo termina todas las batallas de esta saga. En fin, les recuerdo este punto, como la novela ligera es difícil de leer y no está completa en internet hay muchas cosas que no podría saber, por un lado el sacrificio de Saber de negro es canon pero sé que debió de ser más largo y mejor dicho pero en total así son las cosas, por otro lado habrá Servants que tendrán nobles fantasmas que en otra circunstancias no tendrían y tal. En fin, debido a que este fic será de pura acción por el momento decidí que haría omakes en sus momentos para promover el romance y tal. En fin dejen sus opiniones y tal.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
